Unas locas vacaciones de verano
by Tsuki W
Summary: Fic escrito a partes iguales con mi amiga Saki. Vean los resultados de juntar a Paola Saki y Jun Aiza los secuaces del Toho en unas locas vacaciones con nuevos amigos XDD
1. Chapter 1

Como preludio de un fic hecatómbico XDD anuncio que los personajes de CT son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha. Paola Wakabayashi es propiedad mía, o sea Tsuki. Saki y Jun Aiza son propiedad y creación legítima de Saki Hashimotoy...bueno, los personajes que no conozcan también los creé yo XDD

Por cierto, no se rayen si por ahí leen comentarios hechos de una autora a otra, y más cuando los comentarios sean respondidos por la otra XDD

Cabe recalcar que este fic es una obra (dizque XDD) escrita a partes iguales por mi amiga Saki y yo, así que no soy responsable de toda su autoría nn Y es la continuación del fic "Cuando Paola conoce a Saki".

Disfrútenlo!

**Unas Locas Vacaciones de Verano**

By: Tsuki y Saki

-Oye, Saki… ¿Estás segura de que es por aquí?

-Sé que es por acá, Jun. ¿O acaso no lo recuerdas?

-Recuerda que hacía AÑOS no venía a Japón.

-Lo sé.

Un par de gemelos salían de las aduanas del aeropuerto de Narita en Tokyo. Él tenía una cola de caballo castaña y rasgos ligeramente andróginos. Ella tenía una larguísima trenza y rasgos claramente femeninos, dándole una delicadeza engañosa… Pues ambos eran consumados futbolistas.

-¿Crees que vendrá a recogernos?

-No seas tonto. Confío en ella.

-Pero… Yo al menos no la conozco.

-No personalmente, pero sí la has visto en los diarios y todo eso…

-Pues sí…Pero no es lo mismo.

Sin embargo…

-¿Saki? ¿_Eres tú_? –preguntó la voz de un joven, bastante sorprendido. Sin embargo, la sorpresa fue para la joven.

-¿Sorimachi-kun?

-Shh… Se supone que ando de incógnito.

Sorimachi Kazuki estaba ahí, con una camiseta verde menta, jeans y gafas oscuras.

-¡_Sorimachi-kun_! _Pensé que Paola vendría a recogernos._

-_Es que… Se le presentó un inconveniente._

_-Un momento… ¿Cómo es que sabes español?_ –preguntó Jun, incrédulo.

-¿_Tu hermana no te lo contó? Soy de ascendencia argentina, aunque soy japonés. Soy Sorimachi Kazuki._

_-Andrés Aiza, o mejor dicho, Aiza Jun. Encantado._

Rato después, los tres futbolistas se dirigieron al parqueadero, donde Sorimachi tenía su auto.

-Ahora sí… ¿Dónde está Paola? Se suponía que nos iba a recoger –dijo Saki.

-Bueno, dice ella que se le presentó un inconveniente.

-¿En serio? –dijo Jun, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sé sincero, Sorimachi-kun. Dime la verdad.

-Supuse que lo sabrías… A veces Paola es una floja.

Jun se veía confundido, y Saki se echó a reír.

-Lo siento, hermano… Debí explicarte. Sorimachi-kun es el mejor amigo de Paola. Ambos estudiaron en la misma secundaria… La secundaria Toho, aquí en Tokyo.

-Pero no la conociste aquí, ¿verdad?

-Jun, no seas tonto. Sabes que viví con mamá en Shizuoka. Allá conocí a Paola y a los otros.

-No me digas tonto, Saki ¬¬U.

Kazuki se echó a reír mientras conducía.

-No hay duda de que ustedes son hermanos.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que no hay duda de que ustedes son hermanos. Se quieren mucho, y por eso pelean mucho. O al menos eso supongo.

-No solemos pelear mucho, pero a veces nos hacemos enojar entre los dos.

Kazuki se echó a reír, haciendo que Jun y Saki se echaran a reír a su vez.

-Saki tenía razón… Eres una persona muy ingeniosa, Sorimachi-kun.

-Veo… Aunque me gustaría ver ese famoso sarcasmo del que tanto me habló Saki.

-Es algo espontáneo –dijo Jun, admitiéndolo. –Sólo sale a flote cuando hay alguien presumido molestando… Es una de esas cosas que no puedes controlar a voluntad.

-¿En serio?

-No, qué va…Estoy bromeando y en realidad soy un comediante. Sí, es en serio.

-Bueno, pues acabaste de demostrar tu ingenio para dejar a la gente callada, hermano –dijo Saki, sonriendo, haciendo que Jun tragara saliva. –Eres sarcástico todo el tiempo.

-Je, sí, supongo…

-Mucho. Ya veremos qué dice Paola cuando te conozca.

Siguieron yendo por las autopistas de Tokyo, y para sorpresa de Saki…

-¿Y qué ondas con… el primo de Paola?

-No pudo venir. No le dieron vacaciones esta vez –dijo Saki, un poco extrañada ante el hecho de que Kazuki (quien al igual que Paola no soporta mucho a Genzo) preguntara por Genzo. -¿Por qué la curiosidad?

-Sólo preguntaba… Y ya sé que la curiosidad mató al…

-Pato –completó Jun automáticamente. –Donde digas 'gato,' puedes considerarte hombre muerto.

-¿Acaso también te gustan los gatos?

-Me gustan, aunque no tanto como a mi hermana…

Y cuando menos se lo esperan…

-¡Nanananaaaaa…!

-¿Qué acaso ese no es…?

-¿Ta-kun? Sí. Lo traje en su jaula de viaje, pero como no lo soporta, dejé su jaula con el equipaje y el muy pillo se metió en mi mochila.

-Bueno… Supongo que ciertas cosas nunca cambian.

-Así es –y se echaron a reír otra vez, hasta que llegaron a un bloque de apartamentos…

-Llegamos –dijo Kazuki estacionando su automóvil

-¿Aquí es donde vive Paola? –preguntó Jun bajando del coche

-Nop, aquí vivo yo –aclaró Kazuki- Pero es una parada obligada ¿vamos?

Los Aiza asintieron y siguieron al muchacho hasta el quinto piso de aquél lugar. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta detenerse en la puerta 5-J. Sorimachi sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió, luego los invitó a pasar. Si bien el lugar no era extraordinariamente grande, sí se notaba ser hogar de una familia de recursos.

-¡¡Quién! –se escuchó gritar desde el salón de estar

-Je, pasen –les pidió Kazuki apenado por el grito, ofreciéndoles asiento en su living- Ahora vengo

El japonés desapareció dejando a ambos gemelos viendo con curiosidad aquél lugar. Rato después volvió a entrar acompañado de una muchacha ya conocida para Saki, aunque en esta ocasión llevaba reflejos rojos en el cabello y tenía puestos unos zapatones (chancletas) acolchados con forma de balón de fútbol.

-¡¡Saki! –exclamó contenta abrazando a su amiga que se había puesto de pie- ¡Qué gusto verte otra vez!

-¡Paola! ¡cómo has estado! –dijo Saki también emocionada

-¿Ella es...? –quiso preguntar Jun intrigado

-Ahá, ella es Wakabayashi Paola –presentó Kazuki sonriendo- Perdona si te asustó

-Ya te oí –refunfuñó su amiga- Tú debes ser Andresito, o sea, tú eres Jun ¿no?

-¿Andresito? Jajaja –se burló Saki ante el denominativo, poniendo a su hermano más colorado de lo que ya estaba

-Mucho gusto –contestó Jun educadamente extendiendo una mano- Soy Jun Aiza

-El gusto es mío. Pero vaya que son parecidos –notó Paola mirando a los hermanos alternativamente

-No entiendo algo –analizó Saki viendo la pinta de Paola- ¿Qué haces tú en casa de Sorimachi-kun?

-¡Floja! –exclamó Kazuki fingiendo toser

-Verás –explicó su amiga viendo a su mejor amigo de reojo- Vine de mi casa hasta aquí y no llegué más allá

-¿Eh?

-Me dio flojera tener que ir hasta el aeropuerto, lo siento –admitió Paola apenada- Pero como éste hombre sin oficio ni beneficio estaba viendo una película comiéndose unas papitas fritas, decidí reemplazarlo

-¿Decidiste? –inquirió Jun incrédulo- ¿Así como así?

-Ya conocerás a Paola –advirtió su hermana consolándolo con unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Pero por favor tomen asiento –les pidió Kazuki- Enseguida vuelvo

-¿Y cómo está tu mamá? –le preguntó Paola sentándose también

-Muy bien gracias –contestó Saki sonriente

-¿Y...?

Pero su pregunta estaba de sobra, porque la razón de aquella volvió a salir de la mochila de la colombiana para saludarla como correspondía.

-¡Naanaaaaaaa! –saludó Ta-kun acercándose a Paola, quien lo tomó y lo acarició con cariño

-¡Ta-kun, bello hermoso! –exclamó la germano japonesa enternecida

-Cuando nos fuimos Ta-kun se pasó melancólico una semana entera echado sobre tu fotografía –contó Saki divertida

-No lo culpo –murmuró Jun pensativo, mientras su hermana lo miraba sorprendida

-Cuando ustedes se fueron pensé en comprarme un gato –confesó Paola- Pero al perro de Ken no le agradan, incluso menos que a John, entonces deseché la idea

-¿Ken? ¿cómo está él? –preguntó Saki, recordando entonces al portero japonés

-Muy bien, felizmente

-No sabía que tenía una mascota

-Así es, en realidad ya lo tenía –contó su amiga- Y como el muy desconsiderado le puso de nombre "Anónimo", creí que un nuevo nombre le vendría mejor

-¿Tú escogiste un nombre? –indagó Saki desconfiada

-No me pongas esa cara. Aunque no negaré que quise ponerle Genzo, pero el pobre animal podía enfermarse –bromeó Paola- Entonces le puse Kaiser XD

-¿Qué? –preguntaron ambos Aiza a punto de reír

-Kaiser, qué tiene de malo, muchos perros se llaman así

-Mejor hubiera estado Karl –se burló Saki maliciosa

-Es igual...

-Sírvanse –ofreció Kazuki alcanzándoles unos vasos de refresco

-Gracias –dijeron los gemelos al unísono

-¿Entonces? ¿preparados para disfrutar de unas vacaciones con todos nosotros? –les preguntó el muchacho sentándose junto a Paola, que se arrimó a él, apoyándose en su amigo

-Eh... –dudó Jun confundido

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? –le dijo su hermana- Te dije que Paola nos había invitado a un viaje ¿no?

-Sí, pero ¿a quiénes te referías con "todos nosotros"? –le preguntó Jun a Sorimachi

-A mis amigos, Paola y yo –respondió Kazuki sonriendo- Iremos a Yokohama, como Ken está de vacaciones... –agregó irónico

-¡Chismoso! –lo recriminó Paola sonrojada

-Con que Ken está libre –murmuró Saki divertida

Paola iba a alegar algo, pero el sonido del timbre la interrumpió, por lo que ella se ofreció a ir a abrir. Cuando regresó lo hizo montada en la espalda de un muchacho alto de cabello oscuro corto y ojos también oscuros, acompañado de otro chico un poco moreno y de cabello también corto y oscuro.

-Hola –saludaron ambos muchachos

-¿Los recuerdas? –inquirió Paola sin bajarse de uno de ellos- Son Matsuki Yutaka y Shimano Tadashi

-Mucho gusto –respondió Jun con una leve reverencia- Soy Aiza Jun

-Ustedes...¡claro que los recuerdo! –exclamó Saki sonriendo

-Gusto en verte nuevamente Saki-chan –le dijo Matsuki sonriendo

-¿Aun tocas y cantas tan bien? –preguntó Shimano sonriendo

-Je, gracias –dijo la colombiana apenada

El timbre volvió a sonar.

-¡Matsuki, llévame! –pidió Paola meneándose para que su amigo se moviera

-Ya, que no soy un burro –refunfuñó Matsuki llevándola hacia la puerta

Cuando volvieron cerca de media docena de muchachos estaban con ellos. Esta vez Paola volvió en la espalda de un chico bastante serio, moreno y de ojos rasgados.

-Chicos Aiza, tengo el placer de presentarles a Furuta Kiyoshi, Takashima Tsuneo, Hideto Koike, Kawabe Katsuharu, Matías Dugatkin y Darío Penagos –presentó Paola- Imai no vino porque él y Naoko no pudieron, pero esperan alcanzarnos en Yokohama

-Mucho gusto –saludaron ambos hermanos educadamente, reparando en los dos últimos, que se acercaron luego de dedicarles un gesto con la cabeza, a saludar a Kazuki dándole un beso en la mejilla OO

-Ahora que recuerdo –murmuró Saki mientras los demás tomaban asiento- Matías es argentino y Darío es uruguayo

-Con razón el saludo –vaciló Jun algo asustado

-¡Oh, vamos! Sabes que por allá hasta los hombres se saludan así

-Ahá, ¡pero qué te parece ver algo así en Japón!

-_¿Sos colombiano? _–preguntó Matías con el típico acento argentino (ahhhhhhh...)

-_Eh...sí, lo soy _–respondió Jun confundido de charlar con alguien en español

-_También juega fútbol _–contó Saki orgullosa

-_Entonces tendremos que jugar un día _–ofreció el argentino cordialmente, mientras el uruguayo los miraba con indiferencia

-¿Tienen listas sus cosas? –preguntó Paola seriamente, de vuelta en tierra firme

-Todo está en los automóviles –contó Takashima, que se veía como el más responsable del grupo

-¿Entonces a qué hora nos vamos? –preguntó Shimano impaciente

-Tsubaki aun no llega –notó Kazuki avergonzado

-¡Por la marta! –exclamó Koike fastidiado- Si sabía que la cosa era con novias...

-Qué esperabas, cuando se enteró que me iba de viaje ofreció acompañarme, cómo le decía que no

-Fácil –aclaró Darío aburrido- "Voy SOLO"

-Ya ni modo, ya ni modo –murmuró Paola resignada- Ahora ya saben que Tsubaki irá con nosotros

-No lo dices muy contenta –reclamó Kazuki

-¿Qué esperabas? Aun no olvido que ella y sus amiguitas estuvieron fastidiándolos en el viaje de curso a Okinawa

-¿A nosotros? Será a Ken, Kojiro y Kazuki –se burló Matsuki

-¿De qué hablan, eh? –preguntó Jun por lo bajo

-Largo de contar –suspiró su hermana divertida- Pero en el viaje te pongo al día

----------------------------

"Por la marta" frase inventada por mi amigo Ray, para evitar pronunciar palabras soeces XDD

Gracias a Saki por crear los apellidos de Matías y Darío nn Que por cierto también los creé yo XDD

Como notarán todo lo que está en cursiva (espero que así se vea) es porque está hablado en español u otro idioma. Recuerden que Saki y Jun son colombianos nn


	2. Chapter 2

**Dos**

El timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez fue Kazuki quien fue a abrir. Al regresar lo acompañaba una tímida pero bonita muchacha de piel blanca, ojos oscuros y cabello castaño lacio que le llegaba a media espalda.

-Hola chicos –saludó sonriendo levemente

-Hola Tsubaki –contestaron los otros casi a coro

-Bien, ya podemos irnos –alegó Kazuki más tranquilo

-¿No olvidan algo más? –preguntó Shimano sarcástico- ¿Quizá alguien más está dejando a su novia?

-¡Shimano! –le recriminaron los demás por su imprudencia

-_Bueno, vámonos_ –les dijo Paola a los colombianos- _Como te conté de aquí nos iremos por carretera a Yokohama, para hacer algo más divertido el viaje. Ustedes y yo acompañaremos a Kazuki en su automóvil, los demás se distribuirán en los otros_

Ambos Aiza asintieron y siguieron a la tropa. Una vez abajo notaron que una vagoneta negra y un jeep blanco descapotable estaban estacionados junto al automóvil de Kazuki. Como había predicho Paola, sus amigos se distribuyeron en los otros dos carros.

-_¡Eh, Jun! _–lo llamó Matías desde el jeep- _¿Pensás viajar en un auto lleno de nenas?_

_-¡Cuáles nenas! –_reclamaron Saki y Paola ofendidas

Jun dudó un instante, viendo a su hermana y el jeep alternativamente.

-_¡Voy! _–decidió luego subiéndose en el jeep junto al argentino

-Traidor –murmuró Saki enojada

-Déjalo hacer más amistades –aconsejó Paola- En su lugar tendremos a Furuta

Saki vio al mencionado y éste le dirigió una mirada impenetrable, se notaba que era bastante reservado y callado. Aun así Paola sonrió encantada y le dio a su amigo un beso en la mejilla.

-¡¡Hora de irnos! –exclamó la Wakabayashi divertida una vez que todos estuvieron en su lugar, mientras el techo del automóvil se deslizaba hacia abajo (también era descapotable)- ¡Yokohama, allá vamos!

En el transcurso del viaje, Saki y Paola conversaron de todo lo que les había pasado, sobre todo porque Paola estaba algo (¿Algo? ¡Muy!) curiosa sobre el hermano de Saki, a quien sólo conocía por las fotografías.

-… y el muy tonto no creía que te conocía. Aunque bueno, si ni siquiera conoce a su cuñado –comentaba Saki, algo animada. –Claro que como ahora que te conoce, no sé qué dirá de ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te dije por qué. Es el Rey del Sarcasmo :P.

-Eso lo comprobé yo mismo –dijo Kazuki, mientras conducía. –Dice que no sabe controlar su sarcasmo.

-Eso es cierto…

-Pues ya lo veremos...

Entretanto, en otro auto, todo el mundo hablaba y hablaba, mientras que el chico Aiza se sentía como mosca en leche.

-Debí ir en el otro auto --U –se dijo Jun, confundido.

-_¡Pero qué cosas decís! –_dijo Matías, dándole una palmada en la espalda– _Lo más probable es que ya estarías aburrido con las nenas._

_-No le digas así a mi hermana._

_-Bah, pero si a ella ya la conozco desde hace mucho, che._

_-Pues si tanto la conoces, no le digas así si no quieres que ella te eche al gato encima._

_-¿Gato? ¿Cómo puede un simple gato molestarme?_

_-No conoces a Ta-kun, ¿verdad?_

_-No._

-Oye, Aiza, ¡únete a la fiesta! –dijo Shimano, pasándole un vaso de plástico lleno de refresco. –No seas un aguafiestas.

-Eh, yo… -y Jun olisqueó cautelosamente el vaso.

-_No te preocupes. Los del Toho no tomamos_ –dijo Darío secamente, pues era el conductor. –_No después de lo pasado hace unos años…_

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-_Es una larga historia –dijo Matías en japonés para que los demás entendieran.

-Ah, ya –Jun dijo, nervioso- ¿Y saben si alguien más vendrá?

-Pues todos los que vamos estamos menos Imai y Naoko, como dijimos antes.

-No… Me refería a Hyuga o Sawada…

-¿Cómo sabes de ellos?

-¿No les contó Saki? Nosotros vivimos en Japón un tiempo, cuando éramos niños. Por eso sé algo.

-Bueno, pues Hyuga-san está en Italia, y no puede venir, y Takeshi no pudo venir porque se le presentó un inconveniente –contó Shimano. –Estás algo informado, ¿eh?

-Sí, supongo… -y sin embargo, un frenazo que Darío dio hizo que se regara el refresco sobre la cabellera de Jun, que quedó hecha un asco. Por supuesto, todos reclamaron el frenazo, pero poco a poco recobraron la calma… Excepto Jun, cuya cola de caballo estaba de punta Oo…

Los tres autos se detuvieron, pues alguien les esperaba.

-¡Naoko! ¡Tiempo sin verte! –dijo Saki, saludando a la amiga de Paola.

-Lo sé. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hoy. ¿Acaso Paola no te dijo que mi hermano y yo íbamos a llegar hoy a Japón?

-Esto… Se me olvidó –admitió la Wakabayashi, sacando la lengua.

-¿Hermano?

-Sí. Jun, ven un instante, ¿sí?

-Claro… -dijo el muchacho, tratando de secar su cabellera con una servilleta. –Mucho gusto. Aiza Jun.

-Imai Naoko… Y esta es mi hija, Misuki.

-¿Hija…?

-Naoko es casada, hermano.

-Eso lo explica.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estás asombrado, o qué? –preguntó Kazuki.

-No… es que todos ustedes son tan locos que ni siquiera sé qué pensar Oo…

Todos se echaron a reír.

-Bueno, como dice el refrán: De músico, poeta y loco todos tenemos un poco –dijo Matías, siempre conciliador.

-Buen punto –respondió Darío, como siempre haciéndose el distante.

-Oigan, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene un poco de agua? –dijo Jun finalmente. –Me cayó refresco encima y tengo el cabello pegajoso… Por culpa del frenazo.

-Yo traigo un poco en esta cantimplora –dijo Koike, solícito. Acto seguido Jun tomó la cantimplora, y soltándose la cola de caballo regó un poco de agua sobre su cabeza.

-Podrías haber esperado a que llegáramos a Yokohama –dijo Paola.

-Y entonces habría un enjambre de abejas persiguiendo mi cabello –replicó el Aiza, mordaz, después de tener su cabello mojado pero limpio, dejándoselo suelto.

-Vaya que tienes cabello largo. Le podrías hacer competencia a Ken, o a ese chico, Sano –dijo Kazuki, silbando.

-Gracias, pero no creo tener el cabello tan largo como ellos.

-Se te olvidó Izawa –agregó Naoko, haciendo que Paola tratara de no reírse.

-No, Juncito les ganó a todos.

-En todo caso, no esperen verlo así por mucho tiempo –dijo Saki. –Él odia tener el cabello suelto.

-Amén, hermana.

-_Ni que estuvieras rezando_ –dijo Darío.

-_Significa 'que así sea'. Es una afirmación _–respondió el colombiano. -_¿O acaso no lo sabías?_

_-No._

Rato después recogieron a Imai Hiroshi quien saludó cordialmente a Saki antes de sentarse junto a su esposa. Sin embargo, en la segunda y última parada Jun decidió cambiarse de auto, pasándose al de Kazuki.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿No pudiste aguantar más a la bola de deschavetados que son mis amigos?

-Así es… Demasiada locura por un día para mí… -dijo Jun, atándose el cabello ya seco. -¿Cómo haces para aguantarlos, Saki?

-Sencillamente sigue la corriente.

-Ah, ya.

Mientras seguían su camino, Ta-kun estaba apoyando la carita contra la ventana, sus ojitos en espiral.

-Naaa… -dijo desvaídamente, antes de caer en el regazo de Saki.

-¿Ta-kun? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nana… Nanaaaa…

-El pobre está mareado –dijo Paola, asomándose. –Pobrecito. No debe gustarle mucho andar en auto.

-Es cierto… en el avión iba más cómodo. Lo que pasa es que se marea al ver las cosas pasar demasiado rápido –recordó Jun.

-Pobre gato –dijo Kazuki, sin despegar la mirada del camino. –Un gato que se marea no es buena señal. Sin embargo, ya falta poco para llegar.

-Ojalá sea así, si no quieres que tu auto huela a vómito –dijo Saki. Y justo en esas, tuvo que abrir la ventana y sacar la cabeza del pobre Ta-kun, quien trasbocó, y por suerte nada del vómito quedó dentro.

Claro, los muchachos de los otros autos no se la vieron venir, y al creer que era algo raro y desagradable volando, lo esquivaron como pudieron, aunque casi se estrellaron. Por suerte la pericia de Darío y la de Matsuki evitaron que los autos se mancharan con lo que Ta-kun tuvo que devolver. Sin embargo, Matías, asustado con lo que había pasado, marcó al celular de Paola.

-_Paola, ¿qué fue eso?_

_-_¿Qué dices?

-_Che, ¿qué fue eso que casi nos da? Casi nos hacés morir._

_-_Es que Ta-kun se mareó.

-_¿Ta-kun?_

-El gato de Saki.

-_Che, pobrecito, pero a la próxima mejor pará y hacé que el bicho ese devuelva lo que haya comido detrás de una mata._

-Pues a la próxima tú lo llevas.

-_¡¡¿¿Qué! ¿Pero cómo me hacés esto?_

-Sí. A la próxima tú lo llevas y verás que el pobre no tiene la culpa de marearse cuando va en auto. Adiós –y se colgó la llamada.

-Eh, Matías, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Shimano, la curiosidad haciendo presa de él una vez más.

-El pobre gato de Saki se mareó.

-¿Es decir que UNA ANDANADA DE VÓMITO DE GATO CASI NOS MATA? Ay Dios… -y Shimano fingió que se desmayaba.

-Y después dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato –dijo Darío, negando con la cabeza.

El viaje siguió sin más contratiempos, y al fin llegaron a Yokohama. Debido a que varios de los muchachos del Toho tenían dónde quedarse (algunos en la casa de Ken incluso), Saki y Jun se veían confundidos.

-¿Y dónde nos vamos a quedar nosotros? –preguntó Saki a su amiga.

-Nos vamos a quedar en mi apartamento.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Nos? Fuera de Saki, tú y yo… ¿Quién más? –preguntó Jun, confundido.

-Matías, Darío, Naoko, Imai, Saki, tú y yo… Y obviamente Ta-kuncito lindo.

-Naaa… -dijo el gatito, algo avergonzado de que se acordaran de él, rascándose la cabeza con una patita. Sin embargo, cuando los otros se bajaron de los autos…

-¡¡¡VAMOS A MATAR A ESE GATO! –gritaron Shimano y algunos otros, quienes no se reponían del susto que les causó el pobrecito.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso sobre mi cadáver! –exclamaron Paola y Saki. Algunos de los que no estaban de acuerdo con el 'gaticidio' intentaron detener a la parvada de locos, pero Shimano ya estaba a punto de agarrar a Ta-kun por el pescuezo cuando…

-¡Quieto ahí, Shimano Tadashi! –dijo una voz conocida para todos (casi todos).

-¡Ken! –exclamaron Paola y Saki, contentas.

-¡Wakashimazu! –exclamaron los demás, incluyendo a un asombrado Jun y a un aterrorizado Tadashi, que por poco se hace pis del susto.

-Más te vale que no le toques un pelo a mi amigo, Shimano, o si no te echo a Kaiser encima.

Justamente iba con su mascota ahí.

Rato más tarde, todos estaban en casa de Ken (antes pasaron por la de Paola para dejar las maletas de los gemelos), comentando cómo fue el viaje, sin olvidar la presentación del chico de la cola de caballo.

-Por cierto, Ken-kun, él es mi hermano, Aiza Jun.

-Mucho gusto –dijo el colombiano, a lo cual recibió similar respuesta. –Saki me comentó mucho sobre ti, fuera de lo que ya sabía.

-Claro… No me extraña si eres el famoso gemelo de la 'Soccer Girl.' Además, por lo que cuenta tu hermana, eres un estratega y un mediocampista muy talentoso.

-No es verdad… -y Jun se sonrojó hasta alcanzar el rojo de las rayas de su camisa (llevaba una del Junior de Barranquilla puesta)

-No le digas más cosas… Se avergonzará hasta el punto de querer que lo trague la tierra –dijo Saki en un susurro al Karate Keeper. –Es muy modesto.

Sin embargo, ese momento de distracción le costó caro a Saki, pues Ta-kun, quien iba dentro de su mochila, se escapó y eso alertó a Kaiser, quien se puso a ladrar como loco.

-¡Ta-kun! –exclamaron las chicas.

-¡Kaiser, abajo! –exclamó Ken, como si su perro fuera InuYasha. Sin embargo, tal como había pasado con John, el perro Wakashimazu dejó de ladrar y se acercó al gatito negro, aunque gruñía.

-¿Na, na? –dijo Ta-kun, acercándose con curiosidad… Y al fin estaba morro a morro con Kaiser.

----------------------------------

Ni me acuerdo quién es autor de Inu Yasha, ¿o era autora? Oo el caso es que esa serie tiene derechos reservados

El Junior de Barranquilla es un equipo colombiano de fútbol cuya camiseta es a rayas verticales albicarmesí nn (es el equipo de Saki)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kazuki tragó saliva. Paola cerró los ojos, sin poder ver. Shimano se tapaba alternativamente ojos y oídos con sus manos y Saki estaba sin habla… Pero al final Kaiser le dio nada más un lengüetazo a Ta-kun.

-¡Por la marta! –exclamó Tadashi. -¡Creo que le encontró buen sabor al gato!

-No seas tonto –dijo Ken finalmente. –Lo que pasa es que Ta-kun es el gato más simpático de Japón… Si se hizo amigo de John, no me sorprende que él se lleve bien con Anónimo.

-Kaiser –dijo Paola entre dientes.

-Eso...

-¿Por qué eres tan desconsiderado? –le reclamó Paola

-Desconsiderado por qué

-Ya te dije que el pobre animal merece llevar un nombre decente

-¿Y te parece decente ponerle Kaiser? –se burló Ken

-Tú te opusiste desde un principio a ponerle Genzo –recordó Paola, mientras los demás reían, Saki la fulminaba con la mirada y Jun los veía con una gran interrogante

-Paola, créeme que aun conservo algo de respeto por tu primo –alegó el novio de la Wakabayashi

-Lástima...yo no –confesó ella, desatando nuevamente la risa de sus amigos y logrando que Saki esboce una sonrisa

-Bueno, bueno –los calmó Takashima- ¿Podemos entrar o nos vamos a quedar aquí a charlar bajo el sol abrasador?

-Oh, claro, perdón –se disculpó el karate keeper- Por favor pasen

Todos entraron en la casa de Ken, que era de un solo piso y pese a no ser muy grande se veía bastante cómoda.

-Como les dije –anunció Ken- Los que quieran pueden quedarse aquí, si no les molesta la incomodidad ya que sólo tengo dos habitaciones

Automáticamente todas las miradas de los muchachos del Toho se dirigieron hacia Kawabe, que observaba todo detenidamente y era el que tenía fama de ser más exigente.

-Por mi está bien –dijo al fin Kawabe con una sonrisa- Mientras no me hagan dormir en el piso

-Kawabe, en Japón la mayor parte de la gente duerme sobre los tatamis –recordó Koike a punto de perder la paciencia con su mejor amigo- No sé por qué tendríamos que conseguir una cama para ti

-No te preocupes Katsuharu –intervino Ken- En mi dormitorio tengo una cama y si quieres puedes quedarte ahí

-¿Y tú vas a incomodarte? –se indignó Paola- Para eso te vas a mi departamento

-¿Contigo? –agregó Kazuki burlón- Por favor Paola, deja ese tipo de propuestas para cuando no estén los decentes Aiza con nosotros...

-¡Kazuki! –lo regañó su mejor amiga sonrojada, mientras todos los demás, incluidos los gemelos, se echaban a reír

-No sé por qué te enojas –añadió Naoko divertida dándole de comer a Misuki, que para ese entonces tenía cerca de año y medio de edad- Si aquí entre nos, sabemos que cuando vienes a Yokohama a visitar a mi estimado cuñado aquí presente, duermes en su casa

-Por eso hay dos habitaciones –aclaró Ken avergonzado

-Yo no le veo lo malo –comentó Saki tranquilamente- Cuando Genzo fue a Colombia lo recibimos en mi casa y dormimos bajo el mismo techo

-Claro –agregó Jun como si fuera obvio y su hermana fuera muy inocente- Pero para esa ocasión mamá y yo también estábamos con ustedes

-Ja, pero no saben lo que puede pasar cuando oscurece –dijo Shimano maliciosamente, haciendo sonrojar a Saki

-¿Como cuando Genzo y tú vivían en mi casa? –preguntó Paola sonriendo- Bueno, en SU casa

-No sé qué tanto problema con eso –alegó Matías tranquilamente- Hoy en día las parejas viven juntas sin casarse

-Claro, pero... –trató de replicar Saki, recordando entonces lo "interesante" que había sido vivir con Genzo en una misma casa

-Ken y yo no vivimos juntos, como tampoco Saki y Genzo –culminó Paola fastidiada

-Paola, deja de hacerte la santa –pidió Darío con indiferencia- Si la mojigata de Nakazawa se va a casar con el despistado de Tsubasa, entonces no veo el por qué Ken y tú no puedan tener algo más

-Ése es asunto nuestro –dijo Ken incómodo

-Ja, además si Genzo se enterara que Paola y Ken... –se burló Kazuki pícaramente

-¿Genzo no sabe lo de su prima? –preguntó Jun entre susurros a su hermana

-Lo sabe, pero no está del todo de acuerdo –confesó su hermana suspirando

-_No lo culparía_ –confesó Jun- _A mi tampoco me agradaría que alguien a quien yo quiero se involucre con mi mayor rival_

-_Pero Genzo sabe que no puede meterse en la relación de Paola _–comentó Matías que lo había escuchado, mientras los demás seguían en el tema- _Igual y ella no le haría caso_

-Cambiando de tema –dijo Naoko en voz baja, ya que Misuki se había quedado dormida en sus brazos- ¿Planearon ya qué haremos estos días?

-Hoy después de la cena nos toca el karaoke –anunció Takashima sacando un listado hecho por él- Antes tendremos tiempo de disfrutar en la piscina que hay en el edificio del departamento de Paola

-¿Y mañana? –preguntó Shimano curioso

-Mañana desayunaremos todos juntos en la casa de Ken y de aquí nos dirigiremos a pasear en barco y... –iba a continuar pero Matsuki le quitó la lista de las manos y la hizo añicos, ante la atónita mirada de Jun

-Los programas no sirven cuando la idea es disfrutar –replicó Matsuki sin inmutarse- Haremos lo que queramos cuando queramos y por el tiempo que veamos necesario

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! –lo apoyó Kawabe

-¡Yo también! –agregó Shimano divertido

-Por cierto Kazuki –notó Paola mirando a su alrededor- ¿Dónde dejaste a Tsubaki?

Recién entonces (incluso yo XD) todos se percataron de la ausencia de la muchacha.

-Insistió en ir a comprar unos refrescos –contó Kazuki

-¿Tsubaki vino? –preguntó Ken sorprendido

-Así es, cuando se enteró del viaje quiso acompañarme ¿por qué?

-Por nada –disimuló Ken mirando de reojo a Paola que frunció el ceño confundida

El timbre sonó y el dueño de casa fue a abrir. Al volver estaba acompañado de Tsubaki que cargaba unas bolsas con varias latas de refresco que enseguida empezó a distribuir.

-Es gracioso –comentó de repente la muchacha- Casualmente me encontré en la tienda con una chica que me contó también estudió en el Toho

-¿De veras? –inquirió Kazuki curioso, mientras Ken se atoraba y se iba hacia la cocina seguido por Paola

-Ahá, me contó que estuvo en otro salón diferente al mío –siguió Tsubaki- Creo que era compañera tuya

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-Kooda Eri

Ante la respuesta Kazuki se atoró y sus amigos tuvieron que darle varias palmaditas en la espalda (más que nada lo hicieron por golpearlo que por otra cosa).

-¿Eri? –murmuró Kazuki incrédulo

En la cocina, Ken le había contado a Paola de la presencia de la ex novia de Kazuki en Yokohama, y que vivía precisamente en una de las casas vecinas.

-¿Eri está aquí? –preguntó Paola boquiabierta

-Ahá, y preguntó por Kazuki –contó su novio seriamente

Olvidado el tema de Eri, o mejor dicho, obviando el tema de Eri, todos decidieron encaminarse a la piscina del edificio donde vivía Paola. Una vez allí sus amigos se echaron al agua como peces al mar: contentos y rebosantes de energía, mientras Saki, Paola y Naoko preferían quedarse a la orilla de la piscina junto con Ken.

De repente apareció Shimano, caminando campante, con una toalla en el brazo y unos pantalones cortos que se notaba no eran suyos.

-¿De dónde sacaste esos shorts? –preguntó Ken divertido

-Furuta me los prestó porque yo olvidé traer un bañador –contó él diplomáticamente disponiéndose a lanzarse a la piscina

-¿Seguro que tienes los pantalones bien amarrados? –inquirió Paola curiosa

-Obvio, yo soy un as en el tema piscina –se jactó Shimano echándose un clavado

Fue entonces que un par de shorts salieron a la superficie, incluso antes que Shimano XD, provocando la risa generalizada mientras un colorado Tadashi trataba de ponérselos de vuelta. Cuando todo regresó a la normalidad Jun y Saki decidieron hacer unas competencias de cien metros libres, mismas que ganó cada uno en una oportunidad. Luego de eso decidieron jugar a los clavados.

-Ustedes saltan, nosotras calificamos –anunció Naoko

-Shimano, vas primero –le dijo Paola

El aludido subió por las escasas gradas que daban a un trampolín mediano e hizo un clavado sencillo.

-¡Dos! –exclamó Naoko

-Cómo que dos –reclamó Shimano restregándose los ojos- ¡Si fue un salto mortal!

-Más mortal estuvo el de hace rato cuando dejaste tus shorts –se burló Saki

-Jajaja, Saki tiene razón –la apoyó Paola- Pero como eres mi amigo, te doy un ¡5!

-Yo le doy un 5 también –dijo Saki

-Bah...mujeres –refunfuñó Shimano saliendo de la piscina, mostrando sus shorts bien amarrados a su cintura con un cordel XD

Luego fue el turno de Koike, quien obtuvo un 6-7-8 de parte de las chicas del jurado.

-¡No es justo! –gritó Shimano cuando vio que el turno era de Ken- ¡El jurado está parcializado!

-¡A qué te refieres! –exclamó Paola indignada

-Eso es nepotismo –agregó Matsuki sonriendo divertido

-Bah...por mi pueden calificarlo Naoko y Saki

Cuando Ken hizo su clavado, todos sus amigos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar la calificación de las dos jurados que restaban: ¡10! ¡9.8!

-¡Pero si no lo hizo mejor que yo! –reclamó Shimano molesto

-Pero sí está mejor que tú –alegó Naoko maliciosa

-¡Cambien de jurados! –se quejó Koike

-No, porque nosotros ideamos el juego –defendió Paola, asintiendo junto con sus amigas

-Es tu turno Jun –anunció Naoko, mientras veía a su esposo jugando con Misuki en la parte más baja de la piscina

Jun subió al trampolín e hizo un magnífico salto, que calificaron como ¡9-9-10!

-¿Por qué 10? –le preguntó Saki a Paola- Ni tan bueno que estuvo

-Jajaja, y me lo reclamas tú que eres su hermana –bromeó su amiga

-¡Sigues tú Furuta! –exclamó Naoko

El serio muchacho se subió sin inmutarse al trampolín y se lanzó como bloque de piedra, con las piernas bien juntas y los brazos pegados al cuerpo, dejando a todos con cara de ¡hello! OO.

-Eh... –murmuró Saki confundida- Le doy un...6

-Yo un 6 igual –apoyó Naoko

-¡Yo te doy un 10! –dijo Paola feliz- Nadie mejor que tú para imitar el estilo piedra

Cuando fue el turno de Matías, Saki extrañamente se "percató" que el chico argentino no estaba para nada fuera de forma, además que lucía unos lindos tatuajes en el brazo derecho.

-¡9! –gritó Naoko

-¡9.6! –gritó Paola- _Y hubiera sido un 10 si no fuera porque eres de Boca_

-_Gallina de cuernos _–murmuró él divertido saliendo de la piscina (iba a poner una palabrota como buen argentino que es, pero...mejor no --U)

-Saki...¡Saki! –la zarandeó Paola- ¿Estás dormida o qué? Cuánto le calificas

-Eh...10 –contestó Saki sonrojándose

-_Gracias..._ –sonrió Matías- _¿Viste? Ésa sí es una buena decisión_

_-Saki apoya a Boca _–aclaró Paola seriamente

-_¿En serio? _

_-Eh...sí _–contestó la colombiana (y es pura casualidad, Matías sí fue siempre de Boca ooU)- _Pero soy hincha a morir del Junior de Barranquilla solamente_

-¡Oigan! Es mi turno –anunció Matsuki listo para saltar

Cuando el "concurso" terminó, todos felicitaron a Ken por haber sido el ganador. Ya luego decidieron ir a vestirse y dirigirse a comer para luego dedicarse de lleno al karaoke.

------------------------------

Jaja, en un fic Saki-Tsuki nunca puede faltar el tan divertido karaoke XDD

¿Mencioné ya que todo lo que está en cursiva es porque lo hablan en español u otro idioma no japonés? nn

Eri Coda es un personaje creado por Saki Hashimoto, que pueden encontrar en el fic "A Kazuki Sorimachi fan fic".


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-Oye Saki, ¿por qué te quedaste con cara de zombi cuando el argentino ese se lanzó? –dijo Jun a su hermana, pues ambos ya estaban listos. –Me parece raro que le hayas dado diez a él.

-¿Acaso te molesta? ¿Estás celoso, her-ma-ni-to?

-No me digas así. Recuerda que soy…

-Cinco minutos mayor que yo. Ya lo sé.

-No me cambies el tema. ¿Por qué le diste un diez al Dugarry ese? ¿Acaso te gusta?

-Es Dugatkin, y lo sabes. Sencillamente le di un diez porque lo hizo bien. Y no me gusta. Es un amigo nada más.

-Pues diera la impresión que dudas de tu fidelidad hacia Genzo.

-Ni siquiera pienses en dudarlo… –dijo Saki, furiosa, agarrando a su encantador hermano gemelo por el cuello de la camiseta (llevaba una de Boca puesta) –Sólo porque tenga amigos no significa que mis sentimientos por Genzo hayan cambiado, Andrés Eduardo Aiza Acevedo

Jun decidió dejar de molestar. Sabía que Saki tenía su temperamento, y cuando ya estaba a punto de cometer un fratricidio solía llamar a sus hermanos por sus nombres completos.

-Oigan… ¿Quién es Andrés? –preguntó una voz detrás de Jun.

-No. Soy yo –dijo Jun, sin voltearse a ver quién era. –Ni modo que me llame Jun porque me llame Junípero.

Iba a decir algo más al voltearse, pero se quedó callado.

Era Matías el que estaba ahí.

-_Así que te llamás Andrés. Nada mal el nombre._

_-Sí claro…_

_-Oye, no tenés que ser tan desconfiado. Vos sos hincha de Boca, ¿verdad?_

_-Lo apoyo, pero justamente juego en el equipo del cual soy hincha furibundo._

_-¿Cuál es?_

_-El Junior de Barranquilla _–dijo Saki. –_Sin embargo, también nos agrada Boca porque por ahí pasó uno de nuestros ídolos._

_-¿Quién?_

_-Córdoba._

_-¡¡¿¿CÓRDOBA! _–Matías gritó, haciendo que todos los demás salieran de sus escondrijos, asustados.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Paola, preocupada.

-Nada… Estábamos hablando de nuestros ídolos.

-¿Cómo?

-Es que Córdoba es nuestro ídolo.

-Lo siento, pero para mí el mejor es Abbondanzieri.

-_Pero Abbondanzieri no pudo hacer que Boca ganara la Copa Libertadores de América en el 2004. En cambio Córdoba ganó 2 veces, ¿recuerdas? _–dijo Jun, mordaz.

_-¿Qué?_

_-No olvides que el campeón del 2004 de la Libertadores fue el Once Caldas de mi país._

_-Me temo que es verdad esta vez, Matías _–agregó Saki. –_Pero sin rencores, ¿eh?_

-Lo sé, pero igual no tienen que echármelo en cara –y con eso todos se echaron a reír.

Como ya todos estaban listos, comenzaron a caminar, pero Kazuki se quedó ligeramente rezagado, su cara seria.

-Kazuki, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Paola, quedándose atrás a propósito junto con Saki.

-Es que… No, no es nada.

-Kazuki, somos tus amigas. Puedes contar con nosotras cuando lo necesites. ¿Acaso tiene que ver con lo que contó Tsubaki? –preguntó Saki, seria.

-Esto… Sí.

Saki (y quizás Paola también) debía admitir que nunca había visto a Sorimachi tan deprimido. Sin embargo, el muchacho tomó aire y les relató lo que había pasado con Eri.

-A Eri la conocí en la escuela Toho, como ya deben saber, pero la conocí desde que entré a la secundaria. Yo era el mismo chico medio loco que soy, pero ella era muy tímida y era rechazada por casi todos en el colegio. Sin embargo, nos asignaron puestos contiguos y nos volvimos mejores amigos. Tanto así que ella fue asistente del equipo… Y cuando menos nos lo esperamos, nos volvimos novios. Duramos así hasta que teníamos como catorce años, pues por razones que nunca supe ella se fue, o mejor dicho, se vino a Yokohama, y perdí todo contacto con ella.

-Por ello estabas tan amargado cuando llegué a la escuela, ¿verdad?

-Sí y no… Me dolió mucho que Eri se fuera, pero nunca la odié. Conocí otras chicas, pero ninguna pudo llenar el vacío que dejó ella… Incluso me lastimaron y me volví un auténtico resentido, hasta que conocí a Tsubaki.

-Así que el saber que ella se encontró con Tsubaki y que existe la probabilidad que te la encontrarás te tiene así.

-Sí… No sé qué haría.

-Pues pregúntate esto: ¿A quién quieres? ¿A tu novia o tu ex-novia? –dijo Paola, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su mejor amigo.

-Obvio que quiero a Tsubaki, y con toda mi alma, pero igual va a ser algo doloroso el volver a ver a Eri desde hace tanto tiempo…

-Sé lo que se siente –dijo Saki. –Cuando regresé a Japón y vi a Reiji otra vez, sentí como una espina dentro. Creí que nunca podría hablar con él, y ya saben el resultado.

-Sí… Aún son amigos.

-Si Reiji y yo podemos ser amigos, ¿por qué tú y Eri no?

-Na –agregó Ta-kun (iba en el hombro de Saki), moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Gracias, chicas. Ustedes son unas amigas excepcionales.

-_Pues para eso estamos, ¿no?_

_-Sí._

Al fin llegaron al karaoke, pero estaba repleto. Imai estaba ligeramente preocupado por su hijita, pero entre Naoko y una cáustica respuesta de Jun lo lograron convencer. Por otro lado, Matías y Darío confabulaban algo, hablando en español, pero al final Matías se acercó a Saki, como si nada.

-_¿Y qué? ¿Lista para cantar?_

_-Claro, Matías. ¿Y tú?_

_-¿Acaso no lo recordás? Yo tengo mi grupo de música._

_-Oye, la duda ofende. Claro que lo recuerdo. Pero te advierto: Hay alguien entre nosotros que puede dar una pelea tremenda._

_-No te referís a vos, ¿verdad?_

_-No. Me refiero a mi hermano._

_-Ah –_Matías tragó saliva. –_Como que no le caigo muy bien a tu hermano, ¿no?_

_-Es un poco desconfiado. Además, como es cinco minutos mayor que yo, entonces cree que tiene que protegerme._

_-¿Pero es el único hermano que tenés?_

_-No… Tenemos un hermano tres años mayor. Se llama Shinji, digo, David._

_-Mmm… Aiza Shinji. Me suena el nombre. ¿No es escritor?_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Leí _Gato de Medianoche.

Sin embargo, llegó Paola a interrumpir y a avisarles que iba a comenzar el karaoke, a lo cual los tres reaccionaron y fueron con ella.

Entretanto, Ken, Kazuki, Darío, Shimano y (¡oh sorpresa!) Furuta estaban conversando en una mesa. Darío, normalmente más seco que un hueso en el desierto, estaba con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Qué te pasa, Darío? –preguntó Ken, asombrado ante el gesto del uruguayo.

-Oye, si yo fuera tú, andaría con cuidado… He oído que por aquí andan varios 'raritos.'

-¿De qué rayos hablas? –dijo Sorimachi, entre sorprendido e indignado.

-_Por aquí abundan los 'raritos,' Sorimachi. ¿O acaso el hermano de la colombiana qué es?_

_-No digas esas estupideces._

-¿Podrían dejar de hablar en español? –dijo Furuta, molesto. –Recuerden que esto es Japón, no Uruguay o Argentina.

-Pues sólo digo que no creo que ese Aiza sea del todo normal.

-¿Acaso estás diciendo que soy 'raro?' –dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Jun estaba ahí con Paola, Matías y Saki. –Pueda que tenga rasgos ambiguos, use cola de caballo y no tenga novia, pero soy un hombre hecho y derecho a mucha honra.

-Darío, ¿cómo puedes siquiera decir esas cosas de mi hermano? –Saki agregó, enojada.

-Sólo decía lo que creía.

-Pues creíste mal –dijo Matías (entre nos, nunca pensé que el argentino pelearía con el uruguayo).

-Mejor discúlpate –dijo Paola finalmente, antes de ir hacia donde estaban los Imai.

Rato más tarde, y después de haberse solucionado el problema de la 'ambigüedad' de Jun, el karaoke dio inicio.

-¿Quiénes van a participar? –preguntó Koike, tratando de hacer una lista. Muchos de los presentes (excepto unos como Darío o Furuta) se inscribieron, incluyendo a Jun.

-Vale. Entonces la primera persona en pasar a la tarima será… Hagámoslo por sorteo. Saki, ¿puedes decirle a tu gato que si corta este papel en tiras sin dañar los nombres?

De inmediato Ta-kun salió a la carga, pues escuchó a Koike, y como un diminuto torbellino negro y peludo cortó el papel en tiras perfectas.

-Gracias, Ta-kun –dijo Saki, rascándole las orejas a su peluda y tiernísima 'pata derecha.'

Se hizo el sorteo, y la primera persona que pasaría a cantar sería Imai. (NOTA: Una vez más voy a poner canciones en español y/o inglés. Podría poner canciones en japonés, pero sólo yo podría entenderlas un poco Oo)

-Bueno… Yo no soy realmente muy bueno para cantar, pero voy a cantar **_Entre Tú Y Yo_** (Jive V), dedicado a mi querida Naoko.

Acto seguido tomó el micrófono y comenzó a sonar la pista: Entre tú y yo/ hay algo más/ Que la ilusión de un paraíso azul/ Beso con beso/ fuego con fuego/ A mis deseos los enciendes tú/ Niña y mujer/ lluvia y sol/ Sólo por ti cambié mi soledad/ Mis pensamientos vuelan contigo/ Te has convertido en mi necesidad/ Sólo tú, nadie más/ tiene la llave de mi corazón/ Nunca te vayas/ nunca me dejes/ Todos mis sueños bailan con tu amor/ Vivirás siempre en mí/ Desde la tarde cuando te encontré/ Cada minuto/ mientras exista/ Por siempre te amaré/ Cada lugar, cada canción/ Hasta el silencio sólo habla de ti/ Sobre mi almohada/ digo tu nombre/ Como un tatuaje estás grabada en mí/ Sólo tú, nadie más/ tiene la llave de mi corazón/ Nunca te vayas/ nunca me dejes/ Todos mis sueños bailan con tu amor/ Vivirás siempre en mí/ Desde la tarde cuando te encontré/ Cada minuto/ mientras exista/ Por siempre te amaré/ Donde quiera que vaya/ tu recuerdo va conmigo/ A cada instante que pasa necesito más de ti/ Sólo tú, nadie más/ tiene la llave de mi corazón/ Nunca te vayas/ nunca me dejes/ Todos mis sueños bailan con tu amor/ Vivirás siempre en mí/ Desde la tarde cuando te encontré/ Cada minuto/ mientras exista/ Por siempre te amaré

Al terminar de cantar, Naoko lloraba de emoción. Aunque Imai no era precisamente el mejor cantante del grupo, había participado con sentimiento (ay'hombeeee). Después pasaron Matsuki (quien no lo hizo tan mal al cantar **_La Costa del Silencio _**de Mägo de Oz), Shimano (casi todo el mundo creía que se quedarían sordos, pero resultó sorprendente el hecho que cantó **_Ni Tú Ni Nadie _**Alaska Y Dinarama), y llegó el turno de Ken.

-Bueno, es por muchos sabido que soy la persona menos romántica del mundo, pero para variar… -y comenzó a sonar la canción.

-Te robas un momento de mi vida/ Haces temblar el suelo con tu son/ Te robas la mirada acariciando con tu cuerpo/ Una canción que vuelve loco el corazón/ Y quizás te pueda conquistar/ Bailando como el mar/ Robando tu calor/ Y quizás me dejes contemplar/ La magia en tu mirar/ El fuego que hay en vos/ Te doy mi vida porque te llevo por dentro/ Acariciándote lento, hablándole al corazón/ Te doy mi aliento para que bailes tu cuerpo/ Dejes que brote por dentro para llenarlo de amor/ Te doy mi vida ya llevo el alma encendida/ Vengo bailando mi cuerpo para que bailes mi son/ Te doy mi cielo y las estrellas te entrego/ Para decir lo que siento para entregarte mi amor con el corazón/ Le robas un instante a cada día/ Haces temblar el suelo con tu son/ Hablándome despacio haces temblar por ti mi cuerpo/ Acariciando como el viento el corazón/ Y quizás te pueda conquistar/ Bailando como el mar/ Robando tu calor/ Y quizás me dejes contemplar/ La magia en tu mirar/ El fuego que hay en vos /Te doy mi vida porque te llevo por dentro/ Acariciándote lento, hablándole al corazón/ Te doy mi aliento para que bailes tu cuerpo/ Dejes que brote por dentro para llenarlo de amor/ Te doy mi vida ya llevo el alma encendida/ Vengo bailando mi cuerpo para que bailes mi son/ Te doy mi cielo y las estrellas te entrego/ Para decir lo que siento para entregarte mi amor con el corazón/ (Aieiyo... Aieiyo...)Te llevaría de aquí hasta el cielo/(Aieiyo... Aieiyo...) Sólo por un pedazo de tu amor/ (Aieiyo...Aieiyo...) Te entregaría yo el mundo entero/ (Aieiyo...Aieiyo...) Sólo por conquistar tu corazón/ Te doy mi vida porque te llevo por dentro/ Acariciándote lento, hablándole al corazón/ Te doy mi aliento para que bailes tu cuerpo/ Dejes que brote por dentro para llenarlo de amor/ Te doy mi vida ya llevo el alma encendida/ Vengo bailando mi cuerpo para que bailes mi son/ Te doy mi cielo y las estrellas te entrego/ Para decir lo que siento para entregarte mi amor con el corazón (**_Te Doy Mi Vida_**, de Lucas Arnau papacito ,)

Saki y los demás aplaudieron, mientras Paola se quedaba embobada mirando a Ken, mientras sin querer suspiraba. Sin embargo, Naoko se dio cuenta e intentó sacar a la Wakabayashi de su trance.

-Paola, Paola… Ken ya terminó de cantar.

-Paola, despierta… -Saki también lo intentó, pero no lo logró. Sin embargo…

-Oye Paola, sabemos que eres la novia de Ken-kun y todo eso, pero ya cierra la boca que pareces retrasada mental –dijo Jun, sin poder controlar su ironía.

-¡Más lo serás tú! –y la Wakabayashi le dio tal empujón que lo mandó al piso.

-Lo siento… es que no había manera de despertarte. No lo decía a propósito.

-Difícil saberlo cuando tenemos al Rey del Sarcasmo en frente –dijo Kazuki, muerto de risa. Siguieron pasando a la tarima. Matías se lució cantando **_Color Esperanza _**(Diego Torres), y al fin una chica subió al escenario: Saki.

-La encontraron días después/ con las manos blancas de pintar/ su nombre en la pared/ y el tuyo junto a él/ borrado de pensar/ que nunca volverá/ que nunca ha estado allí/ que todas las promesas que hizo/ no eran de verdad/ que nunca volverá/que nunca ha estado allí/ que todas las promesas que hizo/ no eran de verdad/ al verte quiso gritar/ y no pudo más que susurrar/ palabras sin razón/ rompió su corazón/ lamentando pensar/ que nunca volverá/ que nunca ha estado allí/ que todas las promesas que hizo/ no eran de verdad/ que nunca volverá/ que nunca ha estado allí/ que todas las promesas que hizo/ no eran de verdad/ que nunca volverá/ que nunca ha estado allí/ que todas las promesas que hizo/ no eran de verdad/ que nunca volverá/ que nunca ha estado allí/ que todas las promesas que hizo/ no eran de verdad/ que nunca volverá/ que nunca ha estado allí/ que todas las promesas que hizo/ no eran de verdad/ que nunca volverá/ que nunca ha estado allí/ que todas las promesas que hizo/ no eran de verdad (**_Nunca Volverá _**de El Sueño de Morfeo)

Todos, incluyendo a los más pintados aplaudieron a rabiar. Desde hacía tiempo sabían que Saki era músico, y que tenía buena voz, pero este cambio en los gustos musicales de ella era sorprendente, pues normalmente ella era baladista.

-¿Desde cuándo cambiaste de gustos musicales? Recuerdo que te encantan las baladas –dijo Paola, sorprendida ante el cambio de su amiga.

-Últimamente me la he pasado escuchando cosas algo más movidas y fuertes que las baladas, aunque me siguen encantando.

-De hecho, si supieras a qué se ha vuelto adicta, te desmayas –agregó Jun.

-¿A qué? –preguntó Shimano, su curiosidad a flor de piel.

-_Heavy Metal _instrumental y rock –respondió Saki. –No. Miento. Estoy escuchando de todo un poco en realidad.

Paola se quedó mirándola con ojos tan grandes como los de Ta-kun y Shimano se cayó, sorprendido.

-Eso sí que es un giro de ciento ochenta grados –dijo Ken, sonriendo.

-Ni tanto, Ken-kun… es sólo que uno no debe encasillarse en sus gustos.

Siguieron pasando, y le tocó el turno a Jun. Se quedó parado por un minuto, pensando en qué canción cantar, hasta que la inspiración le llegó.

-Te mando flores que recojo en el camino/ yo te las mando entre mis sueños/ porque no puedo hablar contigo/ te mando besos/ en mis canciones/ y por las noches cuando duermes/ se juntan nuestros corazones/ te vuelves a ir/ si de noche hay luna llena/ si siento frío en la mañana/ tu recuerdo me calienta /y tu sonrisa/ cuando despiertas/ mi niña linda yo te juro/ que cada día te veo más cerca/ y entre mis sueños dormido/ trato de hablar contigo/ y sentirte cerca de mí/ quiero tenerte en mis brazos/ poder salir y abrazarte/ y nunca más dejarte ir/ quiero encontrarte en mis sueños/ que me levantes a besos/ ningún lugar está lejos/ para encontrarnos los dos/ déjame darte la mano/ para tenerte a mi lado/ mi niña yo te prometo/ que seré siempre tu amor/ no te vayas por favor…/ Te mando flores que recojo en el camino/ yo te las mando entre mis sueños/ porque no puedo hablar contigo/ y voy preparando/ diez mil palabras/ pa' convencerte que a mi lado/ todo será como soñamos/ y entre mis sueños dormido/ trato de hablar contigo/ y sentirte cerca de mí/ quiero tenerte en mis brazos/ poder salir y abrazarte/ y nunca más dejarte ir/ quiero encontrarte en mis sueños/ que me levantes a besos/ ningún lugar está lejos/ para encontrarnos los dos/ déjame darte la mano/ para tenerte a mi lado/ mi niña yo te prometo/ que seré siempre tu amor/ no te vayas por favor…/ Te mando flores pa' que adornes tu casa/ que las más rojas estén siempre a la entrada/ cada mañana que no les falte agua/ bien tempranito levántate a regarlas/ a cada una puedes ponerle un nombre/ para que atienda siempre tu llamada /Rosita linda puede ser la más gorda /la margarita que se llame Mariana/ Te mando flores pa' que adornes tu casa/ que las más rojas estén siempre a la entrada/ cada mañana que no les falte agua/ bien tempranito levántate a regarlas/ a cada una puedes ponerle un nombre/ para que atienda siempre tu llamada /Rosita linda puede ser la más gorda /la margarita que se llame Mariana/ Te mando flores pa' que adornes tu casa/ que las más rojas estén siempre a la entrada/ cada mañana que no les falte agua/ bien tempranito levántate a regarlas/ a cada una puedes ponerle un nombre/ para que atienda siempre tu llamada /Rosita linda puede ser la más gorda /la margarita que se llame Mariana (**_Te Mando Flores _**de Fonseca)

--------------------------

Je, también olvidé recordar, a los que no leyeron "Cuando Paola conoce a Saki", que posterior a ese fic Saki es la novia de Genzo nn (aunque, pobrecita digo yo XDD)

Efectivamente, Oscar Córdoba fue portero del Boca Juniors, y ahora ese puesto lo ocupa Roberto "Pato" Abbondanzieri (¡y a mi qué, digo yo! ¡viva River! XDD)

Reiji es otro personaje creado por Saki Hashimoto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cinco**

Nadie pudo menos que aplaudir de pie, sobre todo Saki, que sabía que su hermano era también un cantante de primera.

-Bien que me lo advertiste, Saki –dijo Matías, guiñándole un ojo a la colombiana. –Tu hermano es todo un artista.

-No. Es futbolista con pasatiempos musicales –respondió la joven, echándose a reír, mientras Jun observaba a ambos, algo desconfiado.

-¿Qué te pasa, Jun-kun? –preguntó Kazuki, quien iba a cantar.

-La verdad me molesta un poco que el argentino sea tan cercano a Saki a sabiendas de que ella es novia de Wakabayashi-kun.

-No tiene nada de malo. Yo soy el mejor amigo de Paola y sabes que Paola es novia de Ken.

-No es lo mismo… Tú y Ken son amigos desde hace rato.

-No te preocupes… Que si Matías intenta propasarse con tu hermana, ella sabrá cómo frenarlo.

-Sí, cómo no.

-_Si vieras cómo ella logró deshacerse de Marie Schneider, te quedarías sorprendido, Andrés._ _Saki es muy fuerte de carácter y lo sabes, así que confía en ella._

_-Bueno, vale… Pero ahora apresúrate porque es tu turno, Sorimachi-kun._

Después de chocar las palmas con el gemelo Aiza, Sorimachi se subió a la tarima, ya sabiendo qué canción cantar, pero por alguna razón observó la entrada del karaoke…

…y vio a Eri ahí. Había entrado acompañada de algunas amigas. Cuando sus miradas chocaron no pudieron evitar sentir como una corriente eléctrica erizándoles la piel. La muchacha sonrió y los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas. Kazuki, por su parte, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de complacencia, pero al desviar la mirada se encontró con la carita encantada de Tsubaki, aquella con la que siempre se la veía cada vez que su novio cantaba. Entonces su rostro se tornó sombrío: estaba confundido y eso era evidente.

-¡Hey, Eirina! –cuchicheó Paola impaciente- ¡Es tu turno!

-¿Eh? ¡ah, sí! –reaccionó Kazuki, agarrando firmemente el micrófono y fijando la mirada al piso- Pasa la angustia tan cerca de mi/ cuando de aquí te alejas/ sé que el insomnio sigue por aquí esperando que intente dormir/ me he quedado solo y así no planeaba vivir/ me he quedado solo, y sin ti es tan fácil volverse loco/ Estoy tocando fondo, me niego a estar sin ti/ te tengo que recuperar o de una vez dejarte ir/ estoy tocando fondo, me duele hablar de ti/ lo quiero disimular el resto de mi vida.../ Vuelve la angustia a hablarme de ti/ cuando de aquí te alejas/ sé que el insomnio sigue por aquí esperando que intente dormir/ me he quedado solo y así no planeaba vivir/ me he quedado solo, y sin ti es tan fácil volverse loco/ Estoy tocando fondo, me niego a estar sin ti/ te tengo que recuperar o de una vez dejarte ir/ estoy tocando fondo, me duele hablar de ti/ lo quiero disimular el resto de mi vida/ que no me importas más.../ Estoy tocando fondo, me niego a estar sin ti/ te tengo que recuperar o de una vez dejarte ir/ estoy tocando fondo, me duele hablar de ti/ lo quiero disimular el resto de mi vida... (**de Kalimba, "Tocando fondo"**)

Una vez que terminó notó que sus amigos y novia no eran los únicos que aplaudían, ya que Eri también se puso de pie y, mientras de sus ojos se deslizaban abundantes lágrimas, aplaudía con mucho fervor. Kazuki hizo una breve inclinación y volvió a su asiento. Kooda iba entonces a dirigirse para hablar con él, pero se quedó de piedra cuando vio que al llegar Kazuki a su sitio, una muchacha lo abrazaba con cariño y éste la correspondía con una sonrisa.

-No puede ser... –murmuró Eri descorazonada, sentándose nuevamente, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban

-¡Lo hiciste bien, Kazuki! –le dijo Tsubaki emocionada

-Es que lo escuchaste con oídos de amor –alegó Shimano irónico- Porque francamente a mi...me gustó sólo un poco

-¡Shimano! –lo regañó el resto a coro

-¡No seas envidioso! –le dijo Koike, dándole un coscorrón

-Es tu turno, Pao –anunció Saki sonriente

-¿Por qué yo? –se indignó su amiga- ¿Por qué no sale Darío? A él se le da bien esto del canto

-Porque no me inscribí –replicó Darío seriamente

-Dedícale algo a "quien tú ya sabes" –bromeó Naoko- Pero que Ken no se entere, jaja

-¿De quién hablas, eh? –inquirió Ken curioso

-No será de Mamoru –ironizó la Wakabayashi, siendo empujada, literalmente, al escenario- Bien, mis amigos me obligaron a cantar, así que si no les gusta ¡se aguantan! Y dice..._I'll be your dream, i'll be your wish, i'll be your fantasy/ i'll be your hope, i'll be your love, be everything that you need/ I love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply do/ i will be strong, i will be faithful cause I'm counting on a new beginning a reason for living a deeper meaning, yeah/ I wanna stand with you on a mountain/ I wanna bathe with you in the sea/ I wanna lay like this for ever/ until the sky falls down over me/ And when the stars are shinning, brightly in the volvet sky/ I'll make a wish to send to heaven that make you want to cry/ the tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty/ that we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest powers in lonely hours/ the tears'll devour you/ I wanna stand with you on a mountain/ I wanna bathe with you in the sea/ I wanna lay like this for ever/ until the sky falls down over me/ Oh, can you see it baby/ Don't have to close your eyes/ it's standing ricght before you/ all that you need will surely come.../ I'll be your dream, i'll be your wish, i'll be your fantasy/ i'll be your hope, i'll be your love, be everything that you need/ I love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply do/ I wanna stand with you on a mountain/ I wanna bathe with you in the sea/ I wanna lay like this for ever/ until the sky falls down over me/ I wanna stand with you on a mountain/ I wanna bathe with you in the sea/ I wanna lay like this for ever/ until the sky falls down over me/ uh, uh... **(Truly, madly, deeply – Savage Garden).**_

-¡Bravo! –gritaron Saki y Naoko, que eran las más emocionadas de todos

-¡Lástima que no estaba Izawa para escucharte! –añadió la última, logrando que Ken deseara echarle encima a Kaiser en cuanto lleguen a su casa XD- Así sabría lo mucho que quieres a Ken... –culminó, dirigiéndole una mirada de burla al muchacho, que le sonrió divertido

-¡Muy bien Paola! –la apoyó Jun, cuando todos se hubieron callado, notando que los demás lo miraran extrañados- ¡Qué! Me atrasé un poquito y qué

-_Jaja, no te preocupés, estos huachos son así con todos _–aclaró Matías divertido

-_¿Cuáles todos?_ –indagó el gemelo curioso

-_Todos los que demuestran "demasiado" afecto para con Paola _–aclaró Darío, que seguía cruzado de brazos y con cara de aburrimiento

-_Pero yo..._ –iba a excusarse el colombiano, sin embargo las exclamaciones de sus acompañantes no se lo permitieron

-¡Vamos Ken, te toca! –le dijo Shimano, empujándolo

-¡Quién lo toca! –fingió escandalizarse Paola- ¡Aléjense de él o se las verán conmigo! ¡sólo yo puedo tocarlo!

-Jajaja, no me refería a eso –aclaró Tadashi riendo- Es decir que es su turno

-¿Por qué no dejan a otras personas cantar? –se indignó Ken- O no se enteraron que éste karaoke no es de nuestra exclusividad

-Él tiene razón –lo apoyó Furuta, tomando un poco de su margarita

Como ninguno del numeroso grupo se levantó a cantar, alguien más del resto del público se animó y cantó una canción de Megumi Hayashibara. Kazuki se veía demasiado pensativo, cosa que inquietó a Tsubaki, pero no quería indagar al respecto ya que sabía de sobra que a su novio no le gustaba que lo andasen investigando. Después de la intervención del otro espectador, escucharon a unas muchachas detrás de ellos cuchicheando y animando a alguien a que pasara adelante. La chica accedió, muy sonrojada, y caminando hacia el frente con la mirada clavada al piso hasta que al fin llegó hasta el micrófono. Sorimachi quedó con los ojos como platos al descubrir a Eri casi frente a él. Tsubaki también lo notó y se quedó contrariada, ya que había reconocido a Kooda, lo mismo que el resto de sus compañeros que ya la conocían.

-¡Por la marta! –murmuró Shimano sorprendido- Kooda...

-¿Por qué todos se quedaron tan callados de repente? –indagó Saki curiosa

-Ésa es Eri –susurró Paola estupefacta, mirando a su mejor amigo, y comprendiendo lo que debía de sentir en esos instantes

-Oh, oh –murmuró la colombiana apenada- _Pobre Sorimachi-kun_...

-Eh...buenas noches –comenzó a decir Eri avergonzada, con la mirada fija en un punto de la parte de atrás del lugar- Hoy quiero cantar un tema que me trae muchos recuerdos bonitos...

-_Eso no, por favor... _-susurró Kazuki suplicante, apretando las manos y mirando el piso sin atreverse a mirar a Eri, menos a Tsubaki

-Sabes que para darte tengo poco/ quisiera fuese el mundo aunque ni modo/ pero puedo llenarte los oídos de todas mis canciones/ no son mucho, las hice a punta de ilusiones/ y si tu corazón no ve mi oferta/ te ruego no veas indiferencia/ paciencia que mi amor es luz de luna, suavecito pero alumbra los rincones donde tienes el alma oscura/ si me quieres dímelo, dímelo/ Si mis palabras dicen poco/ entonces ven pa' demostrarte que no es todo/ metiendo el alma en un ropero/ para ponérmela de gala si te veo/ no tengo que guardarme, la vida empaqué pa' regalarte/ si no vienes a rescatarme, mi corazón pongo en remate/ sabes bien que yo te adoro, recibe esto aunque sea poco...

Eri ya no pudo terminar la canción, las lágrimas la traicionaron y salió del lugar a todo correr, sin atreverse a mirar a Kazuki, quien la miraba con tristeza.

-Oigan, ¿por qué no vamos por unas pizzas? –sugirió Paola incómoda

-¡Unas pizzas estarán bien! –la apoyó Ken entendiendo el dilema

-_Oye, ¿qué le paso a ésa chica?_ –inquirió Jun- _Aparentemente todos la conocían_

-_Ésa es la ex novia de Kazuki _–respondió Matías apenado

El grupo de amigos salió del lugar en silencio. Hasta Shimano se veía consternado, pero de todos no se sabía si estaba peor Kazuki o Tsubaki, que a grandes rasgos entendió que a Eri algo le había pasado y que con Eri estaba relacionada la extraña actitud de Kazuki.

-¡Oye, Eirina! –exclamó Paola, abrazando a su amigo y susurrándole, mientras Naoko y Saki le iniciaban conversación a Tsubaki y se la llevaban más adelante- ¿Estás bien?

-No creí encontrarme así a Eri –admitió Kazuki cabizbajo

-Nadie, en realidad...

-Tsubaki se dio cuenta ¿verdad? –inquirió desesperado, mirando de reojo a su novia

-No sé, quizá sospecha algo pero...

-Me siento mal Paola –confesó Kazuki agarrándose la cabeza

-Kazuki, no es tu culpa –trató de animarlo su amiga

-Estoy tan confundido...

-Pues desconfúndete y piensa de a poco lo que vas a hacer, porque si Eri te estuvo buscando, es probable que pese a todo aun trate de volverte a ver...Y sería bueno que le contaras de ella a Tsubaki

Iban a seguir conversando, pero un grito de Koike los hizo reaccionar a todos.

-¡Eres un cerdo Tadashi! –exclamó molesto, persiguiendo a su amigo

-¡Qué tiene de malo, sólo le di una probadita! –se excusó el aludido, corriendo divertido

-Y ahora éstos... –refunfuñó Paola

-Jajaja, Tadashi es un marrano –rió Matsuki

-¿Qué pasó? –indagó Jun, sospechando que no le gustaría saber la respuesta

-Pues que Hideto tenía un chupete en el bolsillo, de unos que le gustan mucho, y comentó "¡qué delicia!", entonces... Shimano le quitó el chupete de la boca, lo probó, lo sacó dijo "tienes razón" y volvió a metérselo en la boca a Koike, jajaja

-¿Eso hizo? –preguntó Jun con cara de asco

-Jaja, no pongas esa cara hermanito –se burló Saki- Sólo es un chupete

Cuando Saki se fijó bien, notó que la misma cara de asco tenían Paola y Jun, lo que le provocó más risa.

-Saki tiene razón –corroboró Matías riendo- Sólo es un chupete...

Luego se dirigieron a comer unas pizzas, tratando de retomar sus actitudes normales, pero a Kazuki no le salió tan bien, ya que estuvo demasiado callado.

-_¡Muchachos! –_exclamó alguien, con un acento particular

-_¡Manolo! _–respondió Shimano, poniéndose de pie a abrazar al recién aparecido

-_Os dije que mi nombre es Alejandro, no Manolo_

-_Manolo me gusta más..._

-_Pero decidme ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?_ –preguntó, mientras Darío se paraba a saludarlo con un abrazo

-_Tiempo sin verte _–comentó Matías, dándole un beso en la mejilla- _¿'ónde jolines has estao?_

Jun tenía más cara de interrogación que nunca, si bien ellos por sí solos, me refiero a los del Toho, eran una cajita de sorpresas, más lo sorprendían sus amistades hispanas.

_-¡Ale! _–saludó Paola abrazándolo con cariño, mientras los no-hispanoparlantes, saludaban a Alejandro con un apretón de manos y saludos en japonés

-_Qué casualidad encontrarlos aquí_

-Cuida a tu hermano –susurró Naoko fingiendo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Por? –indagó Saki desconfiada

-Porque...

-¡Pero qué veo! –exclamó el español en japonés claro- Nuevos amigos

-Ella es Saki y él es su hermano Jun –presentó Paola- _Son colombianos _

_-¡Santas arepas! _–bromeó Manolo- _Es un gusto queridos_

_-Je, el gusto es mío _–saludó Saki sonriendo divertida

-_Mucho gusto _–saludó Jun, más solemne

-_Pero qué mono sois _–comentó el otro chico encantado-_ Y no te insulto por si lo pareció, sólo que creo que teneís una carita que mola..._

_-Fresco, te entendí _–respondió el colombiano sonriente, mientras Naoko se golpeaba la frente

-No exageres Imai-chan –dijo Manolo seriamente- No pienso corromper al chico

-No te lo tomes a mal Alejandro –se excusó la chica avergonzada- Pero...

-Por si no lo recuerdas, no me avergüenza lo que soy

-¿Lo que eres? –indagó Saki, más curiosa que nunca antes

-_¿Veis a aquél chaval sentado allá? _-le dijo el español, señalando una mesa donde una chica y un chico charlaban amenamente

-_Sí_

-_Pues él es mi pareja _–contó Manolo simplemente, mirando a la chica con una pureza en los ojos que encantó a Saki

-_¿Él?_

_-Sí, él_

-_Pues si no me lo decías, ni me lo imaginaba _–dijo Saki, tan campante que sorprendió al muchacho

-Pero pese a todo, Manolo es un buen amigo nuestro –contó Ken sonriente, no hablaba bien el español, pero sí lo entendía

-_¿Es decir que eres...del otro equipo?_ –inquirió Jun, tratando de hacerlo más suave

-_Así es_

----------------------

Espero que a nadie moleste la inclusión del personaje de Alejandro (o Manolo, como quede mejor XDD). Es algo que discutimos con Saki, quedando ambas en que ninguna de nosotras tenía aversión por la homosexualidad, y menos cuando se trata de incluir (vez primera para mi) un personaje con esta característica nn.

Por cierto que el personaje de Manolo es de mi creación nn


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo seis**

Matías sonrió y murmuró algo al oído de Manolo, que se sonrojó y se echó a reír.

-_Sois un vulgarcete..._

_-¡Pero cómo molo así! _–se burló el argentino poniéndose a reír

-_Para serles sincero, cuando los vi creí que eran hermanas gemelas _–confesó Alejandro, sentándose junto a Matías

-Pues gemelos sí somos –confirmó Saki en japonés, ya que Koike y otros tenían cara de interrogante- Pero no somos GEMELAS precisamente

-Tienes unos rasgos particulares

-Bueno, sí, no eres el primero en notarlo –respondió Jun tranquilamente

-¿Verdad que parece rarito? –bufó Darío con sarcasmo

-Más bien yo lo veo normal, porque de raro no tiene nada –se burló el español, ganándose la simpatía de los Aiza

-Manolo siempre es así –comentó Paola divertida- No teme decirle a quien sea las verdades en la cara

-Soy como Darío, pero tierno –alegó Alejandro, haciendo que el uruguayo frunza más el ceño

-¡No te me enojes! –pidió la Wakabayashi, abrazando con cariño a Darío

-Bueno, no les quito más su tiempo –dijo el español, poniéndose de pie- Seguramente David me estará esperando y se sentirá celoso al verme rodeado de tanto hombre guapo (pa' qué, eso sonó raro...)

-¿David? –preguntaron los Aiza divertidos- Así se llama nuestro hermano mayor

-_Pues os aseguro que ése que está allá no es colombiano _–dijo Manolo guiñándoles un ojo- _Es más español que el Barcelona_. Adiós muchachos

Todos se despidieron de Alejandro. Saki y Paola, al igual que Matías, Darío y el ensimismado Kazuki, se despidieron de él con un beso en la mejilla, y el español regresó a su mesa.

-¿Kazuki, estás bien? –inquirió Tsubaki suavemente

-¿Eh? Sí... –dudó él

-Pareces triste

-No es nada Tsubaki, no te preocupes –contestó Kazuki, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Oye Koike! –exclamó Shimano- ¡Te reto a comer pizza!

-¿Bromeas?

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Mesero, tráiganos 2 pizzas grandes de queso, jamón y chorizo! –pidió Koike mirando desafiante a su amigo

El resto abandonó la mesa y se pusieron alrededor de los competidores.

-Son unos vulgares –espetó Kawabe asqueado

-¡Cállate Katsuharu! –lo regañaron todos

Las pizzas llegaron y a la señal de Takashima de "¡ahora!", ambos se pusieron a tragar, no a comer porque no masticaban, las pizzas como locos. Tenían las caras embarradas de salsa y pedacitos de queso y chorizo. Unos apoyaban a Shimano, mientras los otros apoyaban a Hideto. Cuando el concurso terminó, con la victoria de Koike, los sacaron a ambos arrastrando con un tremendo dolor de estómago XD.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Ken, rápidamente Kawabe se acomodó en la habitación del dueño de casa, confinando a los demás a acomodarse como podían en la otra habitación.

-Insisto que no es justo –refunfuñó Paola- Ken no puede dormir donde sea

-"Donde sea que no sea en mis brazos", jaja –se burló Matías

-Cállate bostero –lo espetó Paola empujándolo, con tan mala suerte que se llevó a Saki por delante

-_Lo siento, ¿estás bien? _–se disculpó el argentino, levantándose de encima de una colorada Saki

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes –dijo ella, mientras Jun los miraba desconfiado

-No importa Paola –dijo Ken sonriendo con ternura (¡me mata!)- Yo estaré bien

-Entonces vámonos –pidió Naoko- Me preocupa Misuki, las niñeras no me convencen del todo

Los muchachos se despidieron. Jun creyó que Matías se quedaría, pero cuando lo vio abriéndole la puerta del automóvil gentilmente a su hermana, frunció el ceño. Al llegar a casa de Paola se distribuyeron como pudieron. A Imai y Naoko, junto a Misuki, les cedió una habitación de huéspedes, mientras Kazuki y Darío dormirían en sofás cama y Matías en una bolsa de dormir.

-¿Y nosotros? –preguntó Saki, entrando a la habitación de Paola

-Pues mi cama es de 3 plazas –anunció ella- Creo que entramos los tres

-¿Bromeas, no? –balbuceó Jun sonrojado- No puedo compartir la cama con ustedes

-¿Y por qué no? –preguntó su hermana tranquilamente- A menos que prefieras dormir en el piso

-Además sólo somos tu hermana y yo –alegó Paola inocente

-Esto...

-¡Vamos Jun! No te hagas el corto –dijo Saki, dándole un golpe en el brazo- Algunas veces, cuando fuimos de vacaciones, solíamos dormir en una sola cama

-Está bien –murmuró él nada convencido, sobándose el brazo adolorido

Rato después era para sacar una fotografía a la cara que tenía Jun, que por azares del destino terminó en medio de ambas muchachas, con nadita de ganas de dormir XD

Al día siguiente Jun seguía como horas atrás, tan estático como una vara, con los ojos abiertos y adornados con sendas ojeras por no pegarlos durante la noche, temiendo que por azares del destino acabe en una situación poco cómoda para él...y alguien más que no era su hermana XD. Sin embargo cuando Paola se levantó y salió, decidió al fin levantarse él también. Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación tras de él, notó que había un cartel hecho en papel colgado en la misma que decía "CUIDADO: ZONA GINECOLÓGICAMENTE INESTABLE", con una pequeña nota agregada al pie y con letra distinta que decía "me las pagarás Shimano".

-¿Shimano? –pensó Jun confundido, pero cuando se acercó a uno de los ventanales que daban a un jardín delantero descubrió a los amigos de Paola entretenidos en darle una buena lavada a sus automóviles

-Jajaja –escuchó una risa tras de él- ¡Vaya cuadro!

-Buenos días hermana –saludó el chico sin dejar de verlos, con cierta cara de susto

-¿Qué tanto ves? –indagó Saki, acercándose al ventanal

Al asomarse Saki casi se echa a reír: Shimano estaba de lo más entretenido lavando las llantas del automóvil de Matsuki, sin notar que Koike y Matías se acercaban a sus espaldas con una manguera en la mano. El primero aflojó cuidadosamente la parte de la cintura de sus bermudas, mientras Matías acercaba la manguera y con una seña, Darío dejaba salir el agua del grifo. Segundos después Shimano dio tal brinco de la sorpresa que parecía sobrepasaba los dos metros XD, sin poder quitarse la manguera, y con sus amigos riéndose hasta doblarse de la risa. Jun quedó con cara de ¡hello, contrastando con Saki que lloraba de la risa.

-¡Ah, ya despertaron gemelos! –exclamó Paola acercándose, aun con su pijama- Por cierto Saki, te trajeron esto

-¿A mi?

-¡No, a tu hermano que se llama Jun Saki! –bromeó su amiga- ¡Claro que a ti!

Con extrañeza Saki abrió la alargada caja que Paola le extendía y que estaba envuelta con una delgada cinta roja. Al abrir la caja notó que se trataba de una única rosa roja, tan hermosa que parecía de pintura. Con ella había una nota que decía: "_Para la mujer más encantadora del mundo"._

-¿Y cómo sabes que es para mi? –preguntó Saki desconfiada, mientras su hermano veía la nota

-Porque el que la trajo dijo que era entrega para la señorita Saki Aiza –explicó Paola simplemente

Cuando la colombiana volvió a mirar hacia fuera, que ahora se llenaba con los gritos de promesas de venganza de Shimano que perseguía a Koike para golpearlo con un balde, notó que Matías desviaba la mirada y se topaba con ellos, regalándole una tierna sonrisa que la sonrojó.

-¿Qué miras, Saki? –preguntó Paola, curiosa.

-_La curiosidad mató al... Pato_ –respondió Saki, ya que por ahí andaba Ta-kun en busca de algún chocolate y se ponía como panterita (¿te lo imaginas de mal humor?) cuando decían la palabra gato en esa frase.

-_Anda ya... Que estás roja como tomate_.

-_Es que… me pregunto quién me habrá mandado esta rosa._

-_Pues a mí me da la impresión de que fue tu amigote argentino _–metió baza Jun. –_Se la pasa mirándote como si fueras la Mona Lisa._

-_No seas grosero, Jun_ –dijo Saki, comenzando a sulfurarse.

-Bueno, bueno… Dejemos de pensar en cosas malas y vayamos a desayunar. ¡Me muero de hambre!

-Yo también –admitió la chica Aiza, colocándose una mano en el estómago (más plano que una tabla por si se preguntan… Cosas de ser futbolista)

-Ahora que lo mencionan… -Jun dijo, tratando de apagar el sonido que su estómago hizo.

Rato después, varios de los presentes desayunaba, pues Shimano y Koike aún no se reponían de la 'pizzatón' de anoche. En cambio, Ta-kun estaba 'sentado' a la mesa, comiendo con gusto del festín que entre Paola, Saki, Tsubaki, Naoko y Jun habían hecho.

-Mmm… Esto está mejor de lo que Hyuga-kun solía hacer –dijo Kazuki, fingiendo estar de buen humor.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Saki, confundida.

-_Pasa que… Una vez por accidente Hyuga se metió por accidente al club de cocina y al final resultaba que él era un cocinero de primera _–dijo Matías al oído de Saki, pero no pudo continuar su frase, pues por 'accidente' Jun había regado su jugo de naranja sobre el argentino.

-¡Mil rayos! Lo siento, Matías… -dijo el chico Aiza, apresurándose a tomar un trapo para ayudar a limpiar.

"No lo sientes ni en lo más mínimo, her-ma-ni-to" –pensó Saki, harta de la actitud de su encantador gemelo.

-_Ya, no te preocupés, que un accidente lo comete cualquiera._

_-Gracias por entender –_y Jun se sentó otra vez. Sin embargo, Ta-kun se acercó a Jun y le dirigió una gatuna mirada de reproche. –Ya deja de mirarme así, Ta-kun.

-Naaa ¬¬… -dijo el animalito, mirándolo de manera que el colombiano se enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-Ya deja a Jun en paz, Ta-kun. Fue un accidente –dijo Paola.

-¿Lo ves? Fue un accidente –dijo Saki, fingiendo creerle a su hermano.

Sin embargo, después del desayuno (y después que Matías se cambiara de ropa), Saki se llevó a Jun a un lugar apartado de un jalón de oreja.

-¡Ayayay! ¡Suéltame, Natalia!

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos estás haciendo, Andrés?

-No soporto que ese argentino trate de pasarse contigo. Noté que volteó a verte con el asunto éste de la rosa y además te habla muy confidencialmente.

Saki no contestó hasta saber qué decir, pues no quería darle cabida al sarcasmo de Jun. Sin embargo, ¿qué tal que él tuviera razón y la rosa fue mandada por Matías?

-Primero: No sé quién envió la rosa, y si hubiera sido Matías, entonces no veo por qué me mandó la tarjeta en japonés. Segundo, ¿qué tiene de malo que él me hable en susurros? Sabes que ni tú ni yo fuimos compañeros de ellos y por eso Matías a veces me resuelve dudas. Yo no entiendo tu actitud, Andrés. ¿Acaso estás celoso de Matías o qué?

-Sencillamente no quiero que él intente pasarse contigo. ¿No se supone que eres la novia de Wakabayashi Genzo?

-Claro que lo soy, y no sabes cuán feliz soy de serlo. No por lo que es a nivel mundial, si no porque conozco la faceta que nadie más conoce de él y porque lo que siento por él es lo más sincero que hay dentro de mí. Sin embargo, para que te enteres, Genzo sabe que de nada sirve celarme porque soy una mujer de principios firmes. ¿De qué te sirve vigilarme si Matías es sólo un amigo para mí?

-En todo caso… Preferiría que no te acercaras demasiado. A pesar de lo que digas, ese tipo me da mala espina –y Jun se fue a buscar algo de beber.

Sin embargo, en cuanto se fue el chico Aiza, llegó 'la manzana de la discordia.'

-¿Qué pasa, Saki? –preguntó Matías, preocupado al ver la cara triste de la colombiana.

-Es mi hermano. Él cree que tú tienes que ver con lo que pasó y además no cree que esté bien que seamos tan amigos.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?

-Ah, olvídalo… Pero igual él no quiere entender que no tiene nada de malo que yo tenga amigos con los que me lleve bien a pesar de que soy 'cuñada' de Paola.

-Ah, cierto que sos la novia del primo de Paola.

-_Bingo_.

-Pues si tan serio es el problema para tu hermano, entonces intentaré remediarlo.

-¿En serio? ¿Harías eso, Matías? –preguntó Saki, atónita.

-¡Pues claro! –respondió éste, con una sonrisa que es capaz de derretir el hielo de la Antártica. –Lo que menos quiero es tener problemas con el hermano de una de mis más queridas amigas.

-Gracias, Matías –dijo Saki, dudando en darle un abrazo de agradecimiento, así que en vez de ello chocó las manos con el argentino.

Entretanto, Paola vio a Jun con cara de tormenta.

-¿_Qué pasó, Jun_? –preguntó la Wakabayashi.

-_Nada… No. Miento. Pasa que me enferma que ese Matías Dugarry…_

_-Dugatkin._

_-Bueno, Dugatkin ese sea _tan amigo_ de Saki._

_-_¿_Qué tiene de malo_?

-_No sé… Pero no me agrada. Me da la impresión de que él le está echando los perros a mi hermana._

_-_¿_Y_? _Saki sabe defenderse muy bien._

_-Entonces dime por qué Saki se sonrojó cuando Matías le sonrió._

_-Cualquiera podría haberlo hecho. Además, Saki no tiene tan mal gusto para los chicos… Aunque sea novia de mi primo._

_-Sí, pero al menos tu primo no le sonríe a la primera que ve en la calle _–dijo Jun, mordaz.

-Bueno…

-Oigan, ¿qué hacen? ¿No quieren ir a la playa con nosotros? –preguntó Koike.

-Sí, claro. ¡Ni se te ocurra sacarme de los planes, Hideto!

-Vale –y Jun fue por sus shorts.

---------------------------

Valga la aclaración: Manolo cree que Jun es mujer porque la misma Saki creó al personaje con rasgos más femeninos que masculinos, lo que claro, no le quita lo machín XDD

Bostero: apodo que en Argentina tienen los de Boca Juniors


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo siete**

Así siguieron y se fueron a la playa. Esta vez Ta-kun se aseguró de no mirar por la ventana para no marearse, por lo cual Saki lo felicitó rascándole detrás de las orejotas (no puedo decir orejitas…Él es todo ojos y oídos :P)

-¿Y cómo sigues, Eirina? –preguntó Paola.

-Eh, yo… Bien.

-Sabes a qué nos referimos, Kazuki-kun –preguntó Saki, aprovechando que Tsubaki iba en otro auto.

-Ah eso. Yo… Aún estoy algo confundido. Es decir, quiero mucho a Tsubaki, pero el ver a Eri ayer me dejó sin saber qué hacer o decir.

-Sí, se nota. Si yo fuera tú, le contaría a Tsubaki qué fue lo que pasó.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y si me pregunta qué siento en este instante? Estoy tan confundido que ni siquiera sé qué podría decirle a ella.

-Buen punto –dijo Jun, quien había estado algo callado en ese momento. –Sin embargo, a riesgo de parecer repetitivo, ¿qué sientes por cada una?

-Amo a Tsubaki. Eso es obvio. Pero Eri y yo éramos pareja cuando ella se fue, y me temo que ella cree que todavía guardo algún sentimiento por ella.

-Pues si es así, entonces busca a Eri y cuéntale las cosas que han pasado desde que se fue. No busques problemas; busca soluciones –dijo el chico Aiza finalmente.

-Buen punto, Jun –dijo Paola, antes de sacar un chicle de su mochila. –Mejor trata de aclarar las cosas.

Entretanto, en los otros autos conversaban de temas varios, tratando de no tocar temas como el de Eri. Al fin llegaron a la playa, y varios de los más locos se lanzaron de una a las olas. Sin embargo, Paola, Saki, Tsubaki y Naoko se ocuparon de colocar los parasoles y aplicarse bloqueador solar. Sin embargo, la colombiana se tumbó al sol para tomar algo de color… Con un traje de dos piezas azul oscuro que dejó a muchos transeúntes paralizados.

-Saki… Se nota que eres futbolista –dijo Paola, también tumbada al sol.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque veo a más de uno mirándote.

-Como si tú estuvieras pintada en la pared –dijo Jun, sentado a la sombra mientras se aplicaba un poco de bloqueador y tenía unas gafas oscuras puestas.

-Esas mañas no te las conocía, hermano –dijo Saki, guiñándole un ojo.

-Pues que conste que ni soy raro ni tengo mal gusto.

-Amén a eso –dijo Ken, dudando en entrar al mar. –Aunque a la próxima, no sabré si golpearte o decir que estoy de acuerdo.

-Ken-kun… No te molestes en golpearme porque sabes que lo digo como amigo –dijo el colombiano, mirando por encima de sus gafas de sol.

-Eso espero.

-De eso puedes estar seguro –dijo Saki. –Aunque suena mordaz todo el tiempo, mi hermano es sincero, Ken-kun.

Entretanto, Ta-kun jugaba en la arena, contento de la vida. Aunque era nada más un gatito loco con crisis de identidad, era bastante inteligente y se puso a hacer un castillito de arena, aunque Shimano por despistado lo destruyó al correr fuera del agua, ya que Koike lo perseguía.

-Naaaa… -dijo el pobre gatito, las lágrimas llenando sus ojos.

-¡Shimano, ten más cuidado! –gritó Paola. -¡Destruiste el castillo de Ta-kun!

-¿Qué? ¿Y yo qué culpa?

-La culpa es toda tuya –dijo Matías, apoyando cualquier causa noble. –Mira por donde vas.

-Naaaa… -y Ta-kun de un salto agarró la nariz de Tadashi de un mordisco.

-¡¡AAAAY! ¡Quítenmelo de encima! ¡Quítenmeloooo…! –Shimano corría por toda la playa, con el gatito agarrado a su nariz.

-Al menos debería agradecer que no es un cangrejo el que tiene agarrada su nariz –dijo Jun, riéndose a carcajadas (¡al fin!)

-Amén a eso, hermano –dijo Saki, quien al fin se compadeció de Shimano y lo detuvo, quitándole a Ta-kun de encima.

Por supuesto, los que estaban dentro del mar vieron lo de Shimano y se echaron a reír… Pero alguien tuvo una excelente idea.

-Oigan, ¿les apetece jugar fútbol de playa? –dijo Takashima, sacando una blanquinegra.

-Por mí vale –dijo Paola.

-¡Sí! ¡Fútbol! –exclamaron Shimano y otros cuantos locos.

-¿Qué dices, Jun? -preguntó Saki a su hermano, quien ya había agarrado un poco de color caramelo.

-Hagámosle honor a nuestro apellido y oficio –dijo el chico Aiza, sonriendo.

Momentos después, se habían formado dos equipos de siete jugadores, con Ken en la portería de uno y Paola en el otro (nadie más se le midió a ser arquero) Jun y Saki estaban en un equipo, junto a Shimano, Matías, Darío, Paola y Kazuki. Mejor dicho, era el partido entre hispanohablantes y japoneses.

-¡Saki, pásame el balón! –dijo Jun, al ver que Matsuki corría a intentar quitarle el balón a la chica Aiza, pero ésta elevó el balón con un buen golpe de empeine y el chico de la cola de caballo recibió el balón sin problemas. Jun corrió con la blanquinegra, pero se vio marcado por Kawabe e Imai y no tuvo más remedio que pasarle el balón a Matías.

-¡_Excelente pase, Jun_! –y Matías disparó, pero Ken detuvo el balón como si nada. Acto seguido el Karate Keeper le pasó el balón a Koike. Sin embargo, la dicha le duró poco, pues Darío le quitó el balón, y de un simple puntapié se lo pasó a Sorimachi, quien después de correr un poco le pasó el balón a Saki. Sin embargo, ella corría con el balón, y uno que otro de los chicos del Toho no se creían capaces de barrerse con todo contra su amiga.

-¡No me tengan consideración sólo porque soy mujer! –exclamó ella, al fin rematando, aunque Ken detuvo su disparo con algo de dificultad.

-No están acostumbrados a jugar contra mujeres, Saki –respondió el Karate Keeper.

-Y eso que Paola también es futbolista.

-Pero ella es arquera –y Ken hizo un pase elevado a Kawabe, pero alguien lo interceptó.

Jun se había interpuesto, y como si nada, hizo el disparo especial de su hermana, cogiendo desprevenido a Ken.

-¡Gol! –exclamaron los gemelos Aiza y los otros hispanoparlantes. Sin embargo…

-¡Oye, Jun! ¿Cómo rayos te atreves a copiarte de la técnica especial de tu hermana? -dijo Paola, fingiendo hacer escándalo.

-No es la primera vez, y además a Saki no le molesta que lo hagamos.

-¿Hagamos?

-Mi hermano mayor, Shinji, también juega fútbol a veces, y también es capaz de hacer mi Tiro del Fénix –dijo Saki.

-Ah, ya –dijo Paola, más aliviada.

Así siguió el partido, y para sorpresa de muchos, el partido terminó 1-1, pues el gol que entró en el pórtico de Paola lo anotó… Ken.

-Bueno, demostraste que los porteros también son goleadores –dijo Jun, chocando palmas con el Karate Keeper. –Me recuerdas a Chilavert e Higuita.

-Mmm… Supongo –dijo Ken, rascándose la cabeza.

-Mejor tomen algo, chicos -Tsubaki dijo, pasándole refrescos a los que habían jugado. –Hace calor y se podrían deshidratar.

-Gracias, Tsubaki-chan –dijo Kazuki, pasándose la helada lata por la frente y acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo.

Sin embargo… Se notaba que ese no sería el día de Sorimachi Kazuki, pues…

-¿Kazu? –dijo una bien timbrada voz de chica, haciendo que el delantero se quedara helado. -¿Eres tú?

-¡Eri! –exclamaron varios de los presentes, reconociendo a la joven.

-Eri… -dijo Kazuki, soltando a Tsubaki. –Tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Lo sé… Has cambiado mucho, Kazu.

-¿Kazu? –murmuró Jun, quien estaba cerca del aludido.

-Siempre me llamó así.

-Hola, Kooda-san –dijo Ken, quien de hecho se la veía venir. -¿Qué andas haciendo por estos lados?

-Aprovecho que estoy de vacaciones también, aunque nunca me esperé encontrarme a todos ustedes aquí… Y con más amigos, por lo que veo.

-Eh sí… Bueno, ellos son Saki y Jun Aiza –dijo Paola señalando a los gemelos.

-Mucho gusto.

-Encantado.

-_Hajimemashite _(encantada de conocerles) –dijo la ex-estudiante del Toho. -Son extranjeros, ¿verdad?

-¿Se nota? –preguntó Saki, divertida.

-Sí, aunque no tienen acento extranjero al hablar.

-Vivimos un buen tiempo en Japón cuando éramos pequeños –dijo Jun.

-¡Oigan! ¡Se supone que iríamos a pasear en barco! –exclamó Takashima, captando la atención de todos. -¡Vamos que ya se va a ir!

-¡Danos un momento! –exclamó Paola, recogiendo las cosas. –Lo sentimos, Eri, pero vamos a pasear en barco.

-Bueno… Supongo que podré verlos después. Adiós –y la joven se dispuso a irse, pero Kazuki fingió sentirse mal y dijo que se quedaría.

-¿En serio, Eirina?

-Sí… -y en un susurro Sorimachi le explicó a Paola que su intención era quedarse para aclarar las cosas con su ex-novia.

-Está bien. Distraeré a Tsubaki, pero por si acaso le diré a Saki que te deje a Ta-kun.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque según nuestra querida amiga colombiana, Ta-kun se marea al viajar en barco.

Dicho y hecho; Ta-kun se quedó con Sorimachi, quien aunque no era fanático de los gatos, tampoco le desagradaban. Eri se le quedó viendo, divertida.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó, pues había visto la actuación de su amigo.

-No me gusta mucho ir en barco, ¿sabes?

-Cierto… -y Eri se sentó al lado de él en una roca cercana.

-Ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Nunca pensé que volvería a verte, Kazu.

-Sí, pero tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar a su amiga, Kazuki le contó todo lo que había vivido. Desde el momento en que ella tuvo que irse, pasando por la vez en que conoció a Tsubaki y todo lo que siguió… hasta los días presentes.

Por supuesto, Eri se sintió un poco decaída al oír que Kazuki estaba felizmente ennoviado, pero sabía que tarde o temprano así sería.

-¿Y tú?

-Bueno… No he tenido tantas aventuras como tú. Como sabes, me vine a vivir a Yokohama con mi madre y mi abuela. La nueva escuela fue algo difícil para mí, porque no conseguí los amigos que tenía en Toho. Sin embargo, me gradué con honores y estoy estudiando Diseño Gráfico, tal como quería. Sobre mis amistades, ahora tengo unas cuantas amigas en la universidad, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero sigo sola.

Eso entristeció a Kazuki. Sabía que Eri era tímida y que muy pocos hombres serían capaces de ver la belleza interior de ella, tal como él había notado aquello.

-No te preocupes, Eri-chan. Sé que tarde o temprano encontrarás a ese alguien especial.

-Sí, supongo… Aunque admito que hay algunas cosas que se me dificultan olvidar.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el muchacho, algo confundido.

-Bueno… No puedo olvidar aquella vez en que fuimos de vacaciones de primavera a Okinawa con tus padres…

-Ah. Eso. Bueno, no tienes que olvidarlas. Sencillamente recuérdalas como algo bonito que te pasó. Así hice yo.

-¿Seguro? –y antes que Kazuki pudiera contestar, Ta-kun saltó de su hombro al regazo de la joven. -¿Y este gatito?

-Ah, es Ta-kun.

-¿Ta-kun?

-Oh… Cierto. Es el gato de mi amiga Saki. No importa cuánta edad tenga él, no crece. Es algo raro, pero es un gato muy inteligente.

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno, Ken tiene un perro, como debes saber, y ese perro odia los gatos hasta el punto de ser capaz de comérselos de un bocado, pero Ta-kun tiene algo especial que hace que ningún perro sea capaz de atacarlo.

-Creo que es por lo _kawaii_ que es –dijo la joven, alzando al gatito y rascándole debajo de la barbilla.

"Gracias por salvarme el pellejo, Ta-kun" –pensó Kazuki, agradecido.

-Naaa… -Ta-kun estaba vuelto una melcocha. Había notado en Eri que tenía un olor a gato, por lo que entendía que a la joven le encantaban los miembros de la especia _Felis catus_. Rato después, ambos amigos se despidieron con un cordial abrazo, mientras Ta-kun brincaba.

-Na, ¿na? –dijo Ta-kun, mirando al amigo de su dueña.

-Bueno, me alegra que este malentendido se haya arreglado, gatito. Vamos, que Saki y los demás ya deben haber regresado.

-¡Naaaa! –y mientras Sorimachi caminaba tranquilamente, sintiéndose calmado, Ta-kun brincaba y corría como loco, de vez en cuando deteniéndose para examinar alguna conchita o perseguir a algún cangrejo.

-Oye, cuidado te muerde un cangrejo, Ta-kun.

-Na.

--------------------------------

Eto...pues cabe recordar que Saki Aiza es la Soccer girl, y que pues para esas alturas del anterior fic Paola también le dio a las patadas, aunque era portera XDD


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo ocho**

Al fin llegaron al puerto donde llegarían los otros, mientras el calor arreciaba y el barco se acercaba. Por suerte Kazuki iba bien protegido contra el inclemente sol, y Ta-kun se había sentado a la sombra del delantero.

-¡Eirina! ¡Te la perdiste! –exclamó Paola, bajándose del barco y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Na?

-Pues recorrimos algunas islitas en el barco y además vimos el fondo del mar. Sin embargo, como curioso que es, Shimano quiso asomarse por la borda del barco y…

-Se cayó –dijo Matías, tratando de no reír.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Tú y Darío me empujaron! –exclamó el aludido, quien aún estaba empapado.

-Incluso nos detuvimos en una isla desierta, y Jun encontró algo muy interesante –agregó Kawabe con aires de suficiencia.

-¿Qué encontraste? –preguntó Sorimachi, interesado.

-Bueno… A falta de algo mejor que hacer, busqué un pedazo de madera para tallar con mi navaja… Y resulté encontrando un trozo de ámbar con un bicho prehistórico dentro –respondió Jun, mostrándole el fragmento de resina fosilizada. –Si la isla no hubiese tenido pinos, no habría tenido la oportunidad.

-¿Y qué harás con el ámbar?

-Lo venderé en el mercado negro por millones de dólares –dijo Jun, con una sonrisa maliciosa (OO), y varios se le quedaron mirando.

-Anda ya… Que esa no te la cree nadie -dijo Saki, sonriendo.

-Lo sé… Después dicen que soy un amargado porque no hago chistes.

-Eso es un cambio –murmuró Darío, diciendo otra cosa muy por lo bajo después.

-¿Y entonces?

-Lo guardaré de recuerdo.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó Tsubaki a Kazuki, algo confundida. –Me hiciste falta, Kazuki.

-Sabes que no me gusta mucho ir en barco, Tsubaki. Me mareo… Al igual que Ta-kun.

El gatito afirmó con la cabeza vigorosamente, en señal de acuerdo con el delantero del Toho.

-Bueno… ya hace hambre. ¿A quién se le antoja comer algo? –preguntó Koike.

-A ti siempre te da hambre –dijo Matías, divertido.

-Sí… Pero preguntaba si a alguien más.

-Bueno, yo sí que tengo algo de hambre –dijo Saki. –Además, hace rato que es la hora del almuerzo.

-Cierto… Pero, ¿qué vamos a comer? –preguntó Shimano.

-Se aceptan sugerencias –dijo Takashima.

-Yo propongo algo. ¿Por qué no lo deciden las chicas? –dijo Matías, solícito.

-Buena idea. Paola, Saki, Naoko, Tsubaki… Ustedes elijan.

-Vale –dijo Paola, haciéndole señas a las chicas para que se acercaran, y al final… -Decidimos que queremos comer… _Okonomiyaki_ (panqueques parecidos a las pizzas con varios ingredientes… ¿Recuerdas qué hacía Ukyou en Ranma ½?)

-¿Y de dónde vamos a sacar eso? –preguntó Shimano, en shock.

-Búscalo tú que tienes hambre –dijo Furuta, sin sonreír.

-Tienen suerte –dijo Ken tranquilamente. –Conozco un lugar donde hacen un _okonomiyaki_ que ha hecho que mi régimen falle.

-Y eso es decir –dijo Saki, asombrada. –Tú eres muy estricto con tus cosas, Ken-kun.

-Lo sé. Pero de vez en cuando me puedo dar uno que otro gusto, ¿no?

-Nadie ha dicho que no –dijo Jun, y todos se echaron a reír.

-Oye, Jun, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que podrías ser un comediante? –dijo Paola, secándose las lágrimas de risa.

-No… No tengo tanto sentido del humor.

Rato después, toda la gente (o pandilla…) fue al restaurante del que habló Ken… Y una vez más se encontraron con Alejandro, quien había ido a comprar algo de comer.

-¡_Eh, Alejandro_! –exclamó Saki al notarlo.

-_Pero si es Saki… Un gustazo volver a veros, maja._

_-No exageres._

_-_¿_Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí_?

-_Quisimos comer _okonomiyaki_ para el almuerzo _–intervino Paola, saludando al español con un fuerte abrazo.

-¿_Decisión de los chavales_?

-_No. Decisión de las chicas_ –dijo Jun, quien se había acercado también. –_La idea fue de… Matías._

_-No me sorprende. Él siempre ha sido muy galante con las mujeres._

_-_¿Te importaría saludarnos a nosotros también, Manolo? –dijo Koike, cruzado de brazos y sonriendo, divertido. –Sé que eres español, pero también nos entiendes.

-¿Qué prisa hay?

-¡Ah, cierto! Me tengo que ir… _Gustazo en veros a vosotros otra vez, gemelos. Molan._

_-Gracias. Mis recuerdos a David –_dijo Saki, guiñándole un ojo.

-_Picarona._

-_No tiene nada de malo. Sencillamente lo dijo como amiga _–dijo Kazuki.

-_Vale. Adiós _–y el español se fue.

"¿Del _otro_ equipo? No da la impresión, pero cada quién es como es" –pensó Jun, mientras esperaba su _okonomiyaki_.

-_Penny for your thoughts _(Pago por tus pensamientos) –dijo Saki en inglés, distrayendo a su hermano.

-Nada… No es nada importante.

-No me veas la cara de boba. ¿Y qué harás con respecto a tu problema con Matías?

-No quiero pensar en ello.

-Yo que tú lo haría. Él no quiere tener problemas contigo.

Jun volteó a ver directamente a su hermana a la cara.

-_Hontou ni_? (En serio)

-Muy en serio, hermano. Hablé con él, y me dijo que no quería tener problemas contigo porque soy una de sus mejores amigas.

-Claro… Saki, perdóname. Es que no podía evitar ser desconfiado con alguien que trata a mi hermana con demasiada confianza.

-Sí, pero no tienes que pedirme disculpas a mí. Pídeselas a Matías –dijo Saki, antes de darle el primer mordisco a su _okonomiyaki._

_-_¿Alguien quiere algo más? –preguntó Matías después de un rato

-¡Yo quiero una novia bonita y buena! –exclamó Shimano burlón

-¿Alguien quiere algo más...que sea posible? –aclaró el argentino

-¡Mi hermano quiere decirte algo! –anunció Saki divertida

-¿En serio? Dime Jun...

-Jun –le dijo Koike burlón a Matías

-No seas baboso, le estoy diciendo al hermano de Saki que me diga lo que me tiene que decir

-No toleras ni una bromita –se defendió Hideto, estrechando por lo bajo una mano con Matsuki por su ocurrencia

-Esto...te lo digo luego –pidió Jun apenado

-Vamos a pagar la cuenta –propuso Paola poniéndose de pie

-Voy contigo –apoyó Saki

-De eso nada, nosotros invitamos –respondió su amiga

-¿Cuáles nosotros? –inquirió Darío curioso (Nota de Saki: OOUUU)

-Paola y yo –aclaró Ken tranquilamente

-¡Oh, perdón! –se burló Shimano teatralmente- ¡O sea hello! Pero claro, quieren entrenar con nosotros cómo es mantener vástagos parásitos

-Shimano –advirtió Ken- Sólo por eso, tú pagas tu consumo

-¡Pero Ken! –reclamó el bufón indignado

-Pero Paola, no podemos permitir que paguen por todo –dijo Jun alarmado

-No te preocupes Andrés, no hay problema

-Claro que lo hay, una mujer no puede pagar la cuenta

-Eh...hermano –hizo notar Saki evitando la risa- ¿Recuerdas que Ken dijo que él también aportaría?

-¡Ah sí, pero igualmente, no podemos permitirlo

-Deja que les invite por hoy como próxima cuñada de Saki –pidió Paola sonriendo

-Créeme que será mejor que cedas, porque ella no lo hará –aconsejó Ken aproximándose a ellos

-Pero...

-¡Nada de peros! –concluyó la Wakabayashi, dirigiéndose a cancelar todo

Una vez afuera quedaron de ir a descansar un rato a casa de Ken o Paola para verse directamente en algún restaurant para cenar. Sin embargo no todos apoyaron la idea, ya que Matías, Shimano y Koike aun tenían energías para malgastar.

-Nosotros iremos a pasear unas tiendas –anunció Kazuki, marchándose luego con Tsubaki

-Yo quiero ir a comprarle algo a Misuki –dijo Naoko, mientras ella e Imai se llevaban a su hija

Y así de a poco se dispersaron. Jun y Saki se fueron con Ken y Paola a casa de ésta última a descansar un rato, mientras el resto prefería marcharse a casa de su amigo.

-Voy a dormir un rato –dijo Paola estirando los brazos

-Yo te acompaño –respondió Ken, creando cierta incomodidad en los Aiza

-Eh...nosotros nos quedamos aquí –murmuró Jun sonrojado

-Hasta más tarde entonces –se despidió su amiga, entrando a su habitación seguida por Ken

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Saki divertida, sentándose en una silla reclinable

-¿De qué o qué? –dijo su hermano extrañado

-¿Estás pensando mal de ellos, no? –siguió la Soccer girl sonriendo

-No... –dudó Jun

-¡Claro que sí! Pero desde ya te digo que no podemos juzgarlos, al fin que ésta es su casa

-¡Yo no los juzgué!

-Te conozco de sobra como para saber lo que piensas –aclaró Saki en tono triunfal

-Alucinas... –balbuceó su hermano de mala gana, sin querer reconocer que tenía razón

Minutos después Jun se puso de pie resueltamente.

-Necesito mi cepillo de dientes –anunció con aspavientos

-¿Por qué? –se extrañó Saki, que leía una revista de deportes

-Porque sí –devolvió Jun, abriendo la puerta del dormitorio de Paola sigilosamente

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –inquirió su gemela entre susurros

-Voy por mi cepillo...

Jun entró y se encontró con que Paola y Ken dormían plácidamente sobre su cama. Si bien ella estaba abrazada a él, no había indicios de que nada "inmoral" hubiese ocurrido, así que el colombiano salió más tranquilo.

-¿Y tu cepillo? –notó Saki mirándolo de reojo

-Recordé que lo dejé en el baño de visitas –contestó su hermano, dirigiéndose hacia allá

-Sí claro –murmuró ella divertida

Mucho rato después tocaron el timbre y Saki fue a abrir. En eso Paola se levantó. Entonces apareció Shimano, que le dio un vistazo a la puerta y luego entró.

-¡Ta rán! –canturreó Shimano poniendo las manos en la cintura- ¡Qué tal!

-Y ahora tú, qué te traes –preguntó Paola bostezando

-Matías, Darío y yo estuvimos viendo Dragon Ball Z toooooooda la tarde

-¿Y?

-Hola –saludó Matías, entrando

-¿Dónde dejaste a Darío? –preguntó su amigo, dizque disimulando

-No quiere entrar... –dijo Matías sonriendo

-¿Les gusta ver ese tipo de anime? –preguntó Jun incrédulo

-Claro, por qué no –respondió el argentino tranquilamente

-Eh... ¡ahora vengo! –exclamó Shimano, trayendo luego a empujones a Darío

Cuando las amigas lo vieron no pudieron evitar ponerse a reír: de alguna manera le habían untado a Darío tanto gel en el cabello que éste lucía tieso y además tenía tinte amarillo XD

-¡Éste es Son Goku! –dijo Shimano entretenido

-Voy a matarlos... –refunfuñó Darío por lo bajo

-Jajaja, ¿qué te hicieron Darío? –preguntó Paola, acercándose a tocar su cabello

-Es un super saiyajin –explicó Matías sonriendo- Como tiene los ojos azules...

-Jajajaja, pobre Darío –río Saki sin poder contenerse

-Dejen de burlarse –pidió el uruguayo de malas pulgas- Este par me las va a pagar y si no quieren ser las próximas, mejor cállense

-¿Y ahora ustedes? De qué disfrazaron a Darío –preguntó Ken apareciendo, hizo la pregunta tan tranquilamente, como si no fuera la primera vez que pasara XD

-Emulamos a Goku de Dragon Ball Z –dijo Shimano, obligando al uruguayo a hacer una pose

-Se aprovecharon que me quedé dormido –contó Darío refunfuñando

Cuando los demás llegaron encontraron a Darío intentando quitarse todo el gel y tintura del cabello, pero no salía fácilmente, ni con ayuda de Saki y Paola lograban muchos avances. Sin embargo Matías y Shimano no se veían ni quinto de avergonzados por lo hecho y menos iban a disculparse.

-Verán, el cosplay es nuestra afición –contó Shimano orgulloso

-¿Pero no se supone que para un cosplay el participante debería estar de acuerdo? –preguntó Saki

-Mira Saki –explicó Matías diplomáticamente- Si le pidiéramos el favor a Darío, obvio que se negaría, así que nosotros decidimos por él

-Pues obviamente cualquiera se negaría –comentó Jun, aun horrorizado por lo ocurrido con el uruguayo- No pueden ir por ahí disfrazando a sus amigos como les venga en gana

-Aburrido... –dedujeron Matías y Shimano al unísono

-_Mirá, hagamos lo que hagamos, no lo hacemos de mala onda _–explicó el argentino- _El chiste es crear un poco de joda (_sonó fuerte la palabra:? No) , _nada más_

-_El gauchito tiene razón _–lo apoyó su colega, no sin antes ganarse un codazo por el apodo- _Estamos de vacaciones, divirtámonos un poco_

_-Fresco, pero me parece que para cualquier broma, todo tiene su límite _–explicó Jun serenamente

-_No entrarán en razón _–intervino Paola- _Para ellos lo que hacen está bien, y no escucharán reclamos_

-¿Vamos a cenar o no? –preguntó Naoko, dejando a Misuki en brazos de Ken

-Sí, vámonos ya, después de todo el tinte no saldrá fácilmente –comentó Saki, viendo a Darío secarse el cabello aun amarillento con una toalla

-¡Qué demonios de tinte usaron! –reclamó el uruguayo

-Uno barato, qué esperabas, ¿qué gastemos mucho en una broma? –dijo Shimano campante, dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¡Bien, todos, vámonos ya! –exclamó Naoko, haciendo que todos salgan en tropel

-¿Alguna idea de a dónde iremos? –preguntó la colombiana, poniéndose de pie- ¡Eh, Paola!

Pero su amiga estaba pensando en quién sabe qué, sólo se limitaba a ver con ojitos de borrego a medio morir cómo Ken jugaba con la pequeña Misuki.

-Tierra llamando a Paola ¿Paola, estás ahí? –se burló su amiga, imitando el tener un micrófono

-¿Ah, qué? –murmuró la germano japonesa, reaccionando

-Nos vamos o te quedas aquí a contemplar a Ken toda la noche

-¡Saki! –le reclamó Paola sonrojada, poniéndose de pie

Saki evitó la risa y se dirigió a la salida, seguida por su aun colorada amiga.

-----------------------------

Jajaja, si por ahí encuentran "notas mentales" son de Saki a mi o viceversa. No las quité porque generalmente son muy divertidas, ya que nos respondemos XDD

Dragon ball Z es propiedad de Akira Toriyama (¡viva Vegeta! ¡y que viva Trunks...pero conmigo! XDD)

Ahora lo que no sé es si se escribe "saiyajin" o "saijayin" o "saijajin", como sea...XDD

Diminutivo de "gaucho", que es el apodo con el que en Sudamérica se conoce a los argentinos, aunque creo que no les gusta XDD (el gaucho es el campesino argentino, de las pampas argentinas pues...)

Fresco: tiene dos connotaciones. Unos le decimos así a los cínicos o sinvergüenzas. En Colombia (según me dijo Saki) se usa para aclarar que todo está bien, como un "todo bien" nn


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo nueve**

Llegaron a un restaurante cercano de comida variada, donde se acomodaron en una larga mesa en la que cabían todos. Ni decir del tremendo barullo que todos armaban con sus comentarios y chistes, de manera que tal situación dejaba a Jun algo ofuscado. Sin embargo su hermana, que ya estaba acostumbrada por encuentros anteriores con los del Toho, estaba de lo más contenta charlando con Kazuki y Matías.

-¿_Por qué tan callado_? –le preguntó Paola, sentándose junto al colombiano

-_Mucho ruido para mi _–confesó Jun con sinceridad

-_Y eso que no los viste en un partido de fútbol _–anunció la muchacha sonriendo divertida

-_¿Tú siempre conviviste con ellos?_

-_No siempre, más o menos desde los 8 años, primeramente con Kazuki y Shimano _–contó Paola melancólica, mirando a los aludidos

-_¿Y con Ken_? –se le salió al chico repentinamente

_-Pues con él desde los 10 u 11 años, no recuerdo bien_

-_¿Y desde entonces son novios? _–se sorprendió el gemelo Aiza

-_Jaja, no pongas esa cara, ¡claro que no! Yo tenía como 14 o 15 años cuando empezamos..._

-_Incluso así es mucho..._

-¿_Y tú? ¿no has tenido novia alguna?_

_-Una, pero fue romance de adolescentes _–contó Jun algo avergonzado

-¡Paola, tú qué vas a pedir! –gritó Ken desde un extremo de la mesa

-¡Un asado a la parrilla! –contestó su novia, recibiendo como respuesta una señal afirmativa del karate keeper

-¿Asado? Esa no es comida japonesa –notó Darío, que estaba cerca de ella

-¿Y eso qué? ¿esperabas que en mi disco duro esté programada sólo comida japonesa para antojarme? –se burló Paola

-Pues no, pero mínimamente sé realista –devolvió el uruguayo

-¿Y tú Jun? –inquirió Ken, quien tenía para ese momento a Misuki sentadita sobre sus rodillas y que jugaba con una cuchara

-Lo que pida la mayoría –contestó el colombiano algo tímido, viendo de repente volar frente a él un tenedor

-¡Ouch! ¡Matías ten más cuidado! –lo regañó Takashima frotándose la pinchada frente

-¡Lo siento, no le achunté a Shimano! –se disculpó el argentino, mientras Saki se echaba a reír

-Hermana... –refunfuñó Jun sin querer, moviendo negativamente la cabeza

-Ahora vengo –le dijo Paola, levantándose hacia la barra del bar- Oiga, señor, ¿podría darme un poco de hielo, por favor?

-Sí, un momento –respondió el barman muy solícito

Mientras, Paola se sentó en uno de los asientos próximos, echándole de cuando en cuando una ojeadita a la mesa de sus amigos, que aun continuaba alborotada, incluso creyó ver un pan volando en dirección a la cabeza de Matías XD De manera que no se percató cuando un tipo se sentó junto a ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Hola linda... –saludó melosamente

Paola volteó a verlo con cara de "¿me hablas a mi?", y se topó con un hombre cuarentón, atractivo, pero con cara de pervertido ¬¬

-¿Sí? Dígame señor –contestó Paola tranquilamente

-¿No quieres tomar algo? –preguntó el hombre

-No gracias, ni leche, no se me vaya a agriar –dijo la chica con sarcasmo

-¿Cómo te llamas? –insistió el tipo, pese a que Paola le dio la espalda

-¿Yo?

-Claro, estoy hablando contigo

-Pues...Lolita

-¿Lolita? –preguntó el tipo, sin creerle el invento

-Lolita Gómez, mucho gusto –siguió bromeando la chica, extendiéndole una mano- _Soy de Honduras_...

-¿Hablas español?

-_Es mi idioma natal _–fingió Paola, con voz gangosa

-Pues déjame decirte que eres muy linda, Lolita –comentó el hombre, acercándose más a ella- ¿Esperas a alguien?

-Bueno sí, espero mi hielo

-¿No te gustaría ir conmigo a un lugar más privado? –preguntó coquetamente el cuarentón

-¿Para qué querría ir yo al baño con usted? XD

-No, al baño no –aclaró extrañado por el peculiar humor de la chica- Digo, a un lugar como mi departamento...

-Ay no, gracias. Aun ni comí, así que me quedo un rato más –explicó Paola, volteando nuevamente

Jun, que se sentía como boquense en media barra de River, decidió ir a ver por qué Paola tardaba tanto, y sobra decir que nada le gustó cuando la encontró siendo acosada por un tipo.

-Oiga, suélteme –exigió Paola, que ya tenía su recipiente de hielo en la mano

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Jun, acercándose muy molesto

-Nada Andresito, sólo este buen hombre que me estaba entablando plática –mintió la chica, logrando zafarse

-¿Es tu novio? –preguntó el hombre algo pálido

-Eh...

-Sí, lo soy –inventó Jun muy seguro, de manera que no quedaran dudas- ¿Te ha estado molestando este tipo, Pao?

-¿Pao?

-Es mi segundo nombre –mintió la chica- Y aunque no fuera ¡a usted qué le importa!

-Mejor vámonos –pidió Jun sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, tomando a Paola de la mano

-Ok, vamos –respondió ella, siguiéndole el juego

-En otra será, mamacita –murmuró el hombre

Entonces Paola detuvo la marcha, se volteó a ver al tipo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acercó a él coquetamente, y de buenas a primeras le abrió el pantalón, le vació los hielos dentro y le dio una patada en la entrepierna que lo hizo arrodillar.

-Ahora sí, vámonos –dijo Paola diplomáticamente, tomando de la mano a Jun y llevándoselo, mientras el pobre tenía cara de susto OO

Volvieron a la mesa donde los demás seguían armando bullicio, pero poco a poco se fueron callando y los veían extrañados.

-Qué –murmuró Paola de mala gana

-¿Por qué se están tomando de la mano? –preguntó Kazuki curioso

-¿Qué? –repitieron ambos a la vez y notaron que seguían agarrados, por lo que se soltaron rápidamente, bastante colorados

-Aquí tienen sus pedidos –interrumpió el mesero, seguido por otro par más, mientras Paola le agradecía y se iba a sentar junto con Ken, quien seguía jugando con Misuki

-De qué te ríes –lo increpó mientras se acomodaba la servilleta sobre las piernas

-Jaja, si hubieras visto la cara que pusiste cuando notaste que llevabas a Jun de la mano –se burló Ken

-¿Y eso te causa risa? –se indignó su novia

-Obvio, qué esperabas ¿que me ponga celoso?

-No, claro que no –murmuró ella nada convencida- Pero mínimo no te hubieras echado a reír

-Ya, no te enojes –le pidió Ken sonriéndole con ternura

-Bah, mejor devuélvele Misuki a Naoko, que esta niña vomita que da miedo después de comer

-Bueno –accedió él, llevándose a la bebé con Naoko, quien charlaba con Saki, ya que Matías y Shimano se habían ido al baño a tratar de quitarse el vinagre que se habían echado mutuamente en el cabello- Toma, aquí tienes a Misuki

-Gracias Ken –dijo Naoko, tomando a su hijita, quien chupaba el celular del karate keeper

Ken se fue, luego de recuperar su babeado celular, seguido por la mirada curiosa de Naoko.

-Qué tanto ves –indagó Saki, mientras sazonaba su comida

-A Ken, ¿tú lo ves a él o Paola como padres?

-¡Qué! –se atragantó la colombiana

-No sé, para mi que pintan como padres

-No lo creo, aun están jóvenes –aclaró Saki, recomponiéndose de la atorada

-Sería lindo...

-Mejor déjales la decisión a ellos

Pero Ken y Paola, que bromeaban entre ellos, no eran el punto de atención sólo de Naoko y Saki, porque Jun también los seguía de reojo.

-¡Comida! –exclamó Shimano contento, sentándose a la mesa, con el cabello mojado

-Sólo no te vayas a atragantar –advirtió Matías, retomando su lugar junto a Saki, que veía con agrado que el look con cabello mojado le sentaba mejor- _Che, Saki, ¿podés pasarme el aceite?_

-¿Eh? –balbuceó Saki, que seguía con una gran sonrisota en la cara

-_El aceite _–repitió Matías extrañado

-Ah, sí. Perdón –reaccionó la colombiana, pasándole el aceite

Sin querer, como sabiendo que Jun estaría mirándola con cara de reproche, miró hacia él y lo notó distraído en un extremo de la mesa. Dirigió su vista allá y se encontró con Paola y Ken, que conversaban sobre algo. No le pareció muy extraño, sin embargo había algo que no le latía bien a la gemela del chico, y nada tenía que ver con su corazón XD

-¿Qué sucede?

-No, nada en especial –dijo Jun, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te quedaste mirando a Paola y Ken tan fijamente?

-Es que… Si prometes no contarle ni a Ta-kun, te digo por qué tenía tomada de la mano a Paola.

-Ni siquiera mi pata derecha lo sabrá –respondió la hermana de Jun, guiñando un ojo.

Acto seguido Jun le contó el episodio con el pervertido, y cómo fingió ser novio de Paola para librarla del acosador.

-Eso fue muy noble de tu parte, hermano –Saki sonrió, dándole un abrazo.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Sabes que detesto a los viejos verdes, y se notaba que ése era un petardo de quinta.

-No eres el único que piensa eso.

-Sí… Shinji también habría hecho lo mismo, creo…

-No sólo él. Cualquiera de los que estamos aquí habríamos hecho lo mismo.

-¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Matías, quien se había hecho el sordo para no molestarlos.

-Esto…

-Anda, Jun… Recuerda que él es también amigo de Paola y tiene derecho a saberlo.

-Vale… -y una vez más el colombiano relató lo sucedido.

-_Cómo quisiera haber estado allí y dejar a ese boludo en el piso _(¿Sonó muy grosero? Naah...)–dijo Matías finalmente. –_Che, te felicito, Jun. Sos un bárbaro._

_-Ni tanto… Es sólo que no soporto que se metan con mis amigos y amigas, y además ese tipejo estaba acosándola._

_-Esto… Voy a ir al baño _–dijo Saki. –_Creo que tomé demasiado refresco._

_-Ten cuidado _–dijeron Jun y Matías a la vez, mientras la colombiana iba al baño, algo cautelosa.

-_Ahora sí, ¿de qué querés hablar? _–preguntó el argentino.

-_Bueno, quería disculparme por haber actuado como un petardo._

_-¿Como un petardo?_

_-Esto… Rayos, se me salió el colombiano. Quise decir, el haber actuado como un idiota. Es que tanto mi hermano mayor como yo protegemos mucho a Nat… Saki_

_-Sé que se llama Natalia._

_-Ah, OK. Mi hermano mayor, David, y yo protegemos mucho a Natalia porque es nuestra única hermana…_

_-Y te molesta que alguien que no sea tu cuñado sea tan cercano. Decime una cosa, Andrés. ¿Cómo reaccionabas con los amigos de tu hermana cuando vos eras un pibe?_

_-Eran amigos de nosotros dos, y además Reiji no… Oh, lo siento… Reiji es un amigo de ella y mío que fue novio de Saki._

_-Conocí a Reiji hace un tiempo. No te preocupés._

_-Vale… Bueno, en todo caso, no puedo evitar ser desconfiado. No quiero que nada le pase a mi hermana._

_-Che, no te preocupés, que yo jamás le haría daño a Saki. Ella es una amiga muy especial y ni loco la lastimaría._

_-Eso espero _–dijo Jun, mucho más aliviado.

-_Si yo tuviera una hermana como ella, yo también la protegería como vos._

_-Bueno… Espero que me puedas disculpar._

_-Disculpa aceptada –_y tanto el colombiano como el argentino hicieron las paces.

-----------------------------------

Para quienes no lo sepan, los hinchas de Boca Juniors y River Plate de Argentina son rivales acérrimos 


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo diez**

Mientras tanto, Saki había ido al baño como si nada, pero al regresar, el mismo pervertido que había acosado a Paola intentó engatusar a la colombiana.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿No serás por casualidad la hermana del novio de la Lolita?

-¿Y a usted qué le importa? –respondió Saki, pues había reconocido al tipo del cual le había hablado Jun. –Sé que usted acosó a mi amiga.

-¿Acoso? Si sólo quería hablar con ella. Aunque pensándolo bien… Estás mucho mejor que ella. ¿Eres modelo o actriz? Si quieres puedo ser tu agente.

-Váyase o llamo a mis amigos, pervertido.

-¿Y?

Saki tomó aire, y gritó pidiendo auxilio. De inmediato todos los del Toho, Matías, Darío y Jun corrieron en su auxilio.

-¿Cómo viene a importunar a mi hermana? –dijo Jun, esta vez sin dudar en usar sus puños si era necesario.

-¡Lárguese, viejo verde! –gritó Shimano, mientras Koike se las veía más que negras y renegridas para evitar que su loco amigo atacara al acosador.

-¿Ya no se puede ser amable con una joven bella o qué?

-Amable sí, pero asqueroso como usted no –dijo Furuta.

-Si no se va en este instante, juro que se las verá conmigo –volvió a decir Jun.

-Y no sólo con él, si no con todos nosotros –agregó Kazuki. –Se las verá con el Toho y compañía.

-Compañía… Eso sonó despectivo.

-¿Y tú qué dices? –dijo el cínico, dirigiéndose a Saki, quien no respondió con palabras… Si no con una certera patada en la cara del pervertido. (¿Recuerdas cómo quedó Marie Schneider después de eso?)

-¡Así se hace! –exclamó Matías. Sin embargo, los meseros del lugar exigieron saber qué había pasado, y Jun, con mucho el más hábil en las palabras explicó lo que había pasado. Por suerte las cosas se arreglaron en ese momento, que si no, la policía se habría llevado a todos.

Más tarde, ya recuperados del susto, todos fueron a la casa de Paola a ver unas películas que Takashima y Kawabe habían alquilado.

-Conociendo a estos locos, probablemente alquilaron películas de cine arte –dijo Paola por lo bajo. –Como Kawabe es tan refinado…

-Para tu información, no elegimos cine arte. Alquilamos _El Aro _(versión japonesa) y _La Tumba de las Luciérnagas_ –dijo Katsuharu, ofendido.

-¡Qué raro que hayan elegido una película de anime! –dijo Kazuki. –Con los flojos que son sus gustos para ello…

-Bueno, la elegimos teniendo en cuenta a los invitados –dijo Takashima, conciliador. –Ya que supongo que a Saki no le gustan las series de acción.

-Te equivocas. Me encanta el anime de acción, aunque admito que detesto Dragon Ball con toda mi alma. Me quedo con Rurouni Kenshin o FLCL.

-¿FLCL?

-¿De dónde creen que saqué el nombre de Ta-kun?

-Con razón…

-En fin. ¿Cuál quieren ver primero?

-¡_El Aro_! –exclamaron varios.

-_La Tumba de las Luciérnagas _–dijeron otros… quizás llegando a ser la mayoría.

-Les advierto que van a terminar inundando el apartamento –dijo Furuta, tan serio como siempre.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Furuta-kun? –preguntó Saki al enigmático joven.

-Porque le encanta ir a cine –respondió Matsuki, práctico.

-Eso lo explica –y todos se sentaron en el sofá o en el suelo para ver la película.

Por suerte Tsubaki, Naoko y Saki habían hecho cantidades industriales de palomitas de maíz (sé que les dices pipocas ;)), por lo que se rotaban los tazones llenos del pasaboca, mientras ya varios de los presentes (Shimano el primero) derramaban lágrimas. Darío y Furuta observaban la película tan serios como siempre, mientras Saki se veía tan concentrada que si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada ni lo habría notado (bueno, sí lo habría notado…). Matías estaba entre Jun y Saki, tragando palomitas, mientras que Jun se lanzaba una por una con una mano y no fallaba.

Paola y Ken estaban abrazados viendo la película, los ojos de la germano-japonesa ya brillantes con lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse, al igual que las otras parejas presentes (Naoko-Hiroshi y Kazuki-Tsubaki), y Ta-kun estaba sentado en el regazo de su dueña, sus ojos llenitos de lágrimas que ya caían sobre el suelo.

Al final de la película, muchos de los presentes lloraban (como Paola y Saki), berreaban (como Shimano y Oo Ta-kun) o sencillamente pensaban que había sido una buena película.

-¿Quieren ver la otra película? –preguntó Kawabe.

-¿Qué tal si nos dan cinco minutos para estirarnos, descansar e ir por algo de tomar? –dijo Naoko, quien decidió dejar a Misuki en el cuarto de Paola para que durmiera.

-¡Apoyo la moción! –dijo Paola instantáneamente, corriendo al baño. No quería que la vieran con los ojos aguados.

-Vale. En cinco minutos sigue la segunda función –dijo Takashima, divertido. –Y chicas… Por favor preparen más palomitas; esto se va para largo.

Tsubaki y Saki se miraron, y al parecer se pusieron de acuerdo sin decir nada.

-Ya que estamos en estas… ¿Por qué no preparan USTEDES las palomitas? Nosotras no somos sus sirvientas –dijo la colombiana, a lo cual la novia de Sorimachi asintió tímidamente.

-Uuuuuuuuuuyyyy… -exclamaron varios de los muchachos, riéndose.

-Ja, ja, ja… eso es ser la hermana del Rey del Sarcasmo –dijo Kazuki, quien se cayó al suelo riéndose a todo pulmón.

-¡A mí se me quema hasta el agua hervida! –dijo Takashima.

-Anda ya… Que si las chicas hicieron huelga, pues nosotros podemos hacerlo –dijo Matías, secándose las lágrimas de risa y dirigiéndose a la cocina. –_Esta tanda de palomitas será cortesía de Matías Dugatkin._

Al oír eso, varios de los muchachos se quedaron helados.

-¿Ahora qué pasa? –preguntó Jun.

-_Matías nunca ha cocinado _–dijo Sorimachi en un susurro. –_Será mejor que lo saquemos de ahí antes que provoque un desastre._

Pasaron dos, tres, cuatro minutos, y nada pasó. De hecho, los del Toho estaban sorprendidos de ver que el argentino había regresado a la sala con varios cuencos de palomitas… De varios sabores.

-¿Cómo le hizo? ¡Si él nunca ha cocinado nada en su vida! –exclamó Shimano, quien se apropió del tazón de palomitas de jalapeño.

-¿Que acaso nunca has oído de las palomitas para microondas? –respondió Matías, muerto de la risa.

-Pues sí, pero…

-Pero nada. Vamos a ver la película y disfrutar las palomitas –dijo Jun, sorprendiendo a muchos.

-¿Estás bien, Jun? –preguntó Shimano. -¡Pensé que odiabas a Matías!

-Pensaste mal. Además, si a ambos nos gusta el Boca Juniors…

-Tenías que ser de Boca –Paola dijo, entrando a la sala. –Ay, Juncito, pensé que tendrías mejor gusto.

-_Dije que soy de Boca, pero jamás negaré que hay excelentes futbolistas en River._

_-Lo dices para salirte por las ramas._

_-Ni que yo fuera mono… Es decir, que ni que yo fuera Ishizaki _–dijo el colombiano, haciendo reír a todos.

-Oye, Jun, te pasaste con eso… Ishizaki-kun es amable a pesar de todo –dijo Saki, lanzándole una mirada de reproche a su gemelo.

-En fin, en fin… Vamos a ver una película de terror y no de peleas –dijo Koike. –Así que por favor, siéntense.

Ni bien lo dijo Hideto todos hicieron caso, aunque Matías se sentó junto a Saki, apoderándose de las palomitas de caramelo. (¿Lo habrá hecho adrede?)

Ya iban en mitad de la película, y varios ya andaban con los nervios de punta. Shimano tenía uno de los cojines del sofá de Paola entre sus manos ya a punto de destriparse, y Ta-kun temblaba de cabeza a cola. Koike estaba tan nervioso y embobado con la película que tenía unas palomitas de jalapeño a medio masticar en la boca, y a Ken le dio un escalofrío por la espalda, haciendo que él enderezara la espalda de repente. Sin embargo, Jun, Saki, Darío y Furuta observaban como si nada la película, puesto que a los gemelos no les había causado miedo… Hasta que sonó el timbre del apartamento, haciendo que todos gritaran y brincaran del susto (sí, Darío y Furuta incluídos)

-¡Es el demonio de la películaaaaaaaaa! –Shimano gritó, aterrado, mientras él y Koike estaban abrazados por el susto.

-No seas tonto, Shimano –Matías dijo, jadeando, pues había sido de los que más duro había gritado.

-Na… ¡Nananana naaana na! –Ta-kun dijo, convertido en una auténtica bola de pelo negro, pues todo su pelaje estaba erizado como púas de puercoespín, aunque señalaba la puerta con una de sus temblorosas patitas.

-¿Qué dijo tu gato, Saki? –preguntó Darío, recuperando la compostura (también había tenido el pelo de punta), mientras el otro serio del combo detenía la cinta.

-Dijo que hay alguien a la puerta –respondió la colombiana, yendo a abrir la puerta.

-¡NO LA ABRAS! –Shimano gritó.

-Pero si nada puede pasar –Jun respondió. –La maldición es telefónica, no a la puerta.

Mientras Jun calmó a Shimano diciendo aquello, Saki abrió la puerta, donde un mensajero tenía un paquete.

-Disculpe… Paquete para la señorita Aiza Saki.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Necesito que firme aquí… Y dígame por qué gritaron tan duro ahí dentro.

-Estábamos viendo _El Aro_ y el timbre nos asustó.

-Ah, ya… -y una vez se fue, la joven colombiana cerró la puerta.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó Paola, curiosa.

-Era un mensajero… Con un paquete.

-¿Para quién? –Shimano dijo, acercándose a Saki cual serpiente. -¿Qué hay ahí?

-Es… para mí.

-¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! –exclamaron las chicas (y algunos de los chicos) -¡Saki tiene un admirador secreto!

-No molesten… Sigan viendo la película. Yo voy a ver qué recibí.

Y Saki entró a la habitación de huéspedes. Una vez había encendido la lámpara de la mesa de noche, abrió el paquete… Donde había varias camisetas de fútbol… ¡Autografiadas con varios de los jugadores favoritos de la colombiana!

-Ronaldinho… Córdoba… Roberto Carlos… Palermo… ¡Esto parece para una subasta! –murmuró Saki para sí, y después de revisar con cuidado las camisetas, encontró una tarjeta.

"_Quisiera haber podido enviarte algo más digno de una auténtica futbolista, pero no pude conseguir una estrella… Para la estrella que ilumina mi camino_" –rezaba la tarjeta, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara… Y alguien más la vio así.

-¿Y esas camisetas? –preguntó alguien detrás, asustando a Saki.

-¡Matías! No me des esos sustos.

-Lo siento. La curiosidad me picó.

-_Chismoso_… No sé; estas camisetas llegaron en el paquete.

-¡_Por Dios_! ¡_Si están autografiadas_! ¡_Y hasta del Boca_! _Vos tenés a un verdadero admirador secreto, Natalia_.

-_Ya lo sé… Pero no sé quién podría ser._

_-Y hasta tarjeta te envió el galán _–dijo Matías, tomando el objeto aludido y leyendo el mensaje.

-_No digas más cosas, Matías. Me estás haciendo sonrojar_ –dijo Saki, incómoda, sus mejillas rojas como la rosa que ella había recibido antes.

-_Bueno, no es mi culpa_, ¿_sabés_? _Yo sólo me limito a decir la verdad. Sos bonita, Saki, y aquel que está tratando de llegar a tu corazón te conoce muy bien_.

Para fortuna o desgracia, el argentino tenía razón. El misterioso individuo parecía conocer bien a la joven futbolista… Y además sabía a qué jugadores admiraba ella.

Y si…

¿Y si Matías era el que había estado enviando aquellas cosas?

Gracias a Kazuki la colombiana sabía que el argentino era muy bueno actuando, y además era buen cantante… Por lo que podría haber estado fingiendo. Pero también sabía que él era de las personas más sinceras con ella.

Mientras tanto, la película se había acabado, y los que se estaban quedando en casa de Ken estaban a punto de irse, aunque el anfitrión dijo que se quedaría un rato más.

-Pero si tú tienes las llaves, tonto –dijo Takashima. –Si no nos abres, ¿cómo entraremos?

-Pues tómalas –y el Karate Keeper le lanzó su llavero a su interlocutor. Acto seguido los otros se fueron, y mientras Imai y Naoko iban por Misuki a la habitación de Paola, Kazuki se despedía de Tsubaki y Jun y Darío llevaban los tazones de comida a la cocina, Ken le preguntó a Paola por qué había estado tomada de la mano con Jun en el restaurante.

-Porque Jun fingió ser mi novio –respondió la Wakabayashi.

-Anda ya… No me parece muy gracioso.

-¿Y quién dijo que era una broma? Pasa que cuando fui por el hielo para la frente de Takashima, el mismo pervertido que molestó a Saki me había acosado antes, y cuando el tipo casi me atrapa, llegó Jun y me salvó el pellejo con esa mentira.

-¿Debería creerte? –preguntó Ken, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-¿Debería pedirle a Jun que te diga lo que pasó? –respondió Paola, con el mismo gesto que su novio. –No… Mejor le digo que venga. ¡Jun, necesito que vengas!

-¡No soy tu perro faldero! –respondió el aludido en la cocina, y ¡oh, sorpresa! Se escuchó una carcajada.

-Más vale que ese no haya sido el hermano de Saki o le parto la cara.

-No, no fui yo –dijo Jun, quien iba para allá. –Fue Darío. Y como diría un personaje cuyo nombre no recuerdo: ¿para qué soy bueno?

Paola le pidió al colombiano que explicara lo que había pasado con el pervertido, y lo que contó el colombiano despejó las dudas de Ken (que aunque no es realmente tan celoso, es escéptico, o al menos eso pienso yo)

-… y creo que no sobra aclarar que haría eso por cualquiera de mis amigas o amigos. Es un defecto de nacimiento.

-Eso o tu cara –dijo Darío, metiendo baza.

-¿Se puede saber qué tienes en contra mía?

-Nada… Es sólo que pareces rarito.

-Y dale con la burra al trigo –Paola dijo, ya comenzando a enojarse. -¿Por qué no entiendes que Jun es normal?

-Lo entiendo bien, pero, ¿estás diciendo la verdad con respecto a tus gustos? Porque noté que no te molestó para nada lo de Ale.

Paola iba a responder, indignada ante la grosería de Darío, pero Jun con un gesto de la mano la detuvo.

-_No sé tú, pero yo soy bastante tolerante con respecto a los gustos de la gente. Si el amigo español de ustedes es del otro equipo, y sabes a qué me refiero, no veo por qué deba armar un escándalo de orden mundial. Además, siempre he pensado que soy un hombre recto. Mi madre no crió gente rara, porque mi hermano mayor está casado y Saki es novia de Genzo, y yo sencillamente estoy dedicado al fútbol aunque pueda que más adelante encuentre a la mujer de mis sueños. Vuelvo a preguntarte: ¿tienes algo en mi contra?..._

-------------------------------

Jajaja, Saki reinventó el adjetivo "celoso" por "escéptico" ¿no es genial y muy pero muy original? XDDDD

A continuación una aclaración que Saki hizo para mi, pero sé que será útil para los que no vieron "La tumba de las luciérnagas": _En la época de la II Guerra Mundial, Japón ha sido atacado por los aliados y los civiles pagan los platos rotos. Seita y Setsuko, dos hermanos que quedaron huérfanos se van a vivir donde una tía que los trata muy mal, y al final deciden vivir solos en un refugio antiaéreo abandonado, pero literalmente van muriéndose de hambre, pues el mayor tesoro de la pequeña Setsuko es una vieja lata de caramelos que al final sólo contenía piezas de plástico. El título se debe a que atrapaban luciérnagas para iluminar el lugar, pero se morían muy pronto y Setsuko los enterraba. Sin embargo, ésta cae enferma y muere, dejando a Seita solo… Y tanto al final como al principio sale el chico muerto. Muy triste, pero es de las historias más hermosas que he visto..._(de dedo y letra de Testament Saki nn)

- Palomitas de maíz o pipocas o pochoclos o como sea que quieran llamarlas, hay para todo gusto y nacionalidad XDD

- "Ronaldinho… Córdoba… Roberto Carlos… Palermo…": en orden, brasileño jugador del Real Madrid (al menos hasta ahora); colombiano ex portero de Boca Juniors (¿ahora está en Colombia? Oo?); otro brasileño del Real Madrid y el último, argentino del Villarreal (¿o es que ya volvió a Boca? ¡ya qué! XDD).


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo once**

Esa respuesta dejó a Darío tan callado como ratón de iglesia. Iba a alegar algo mordaz y muy seguramente hiriente al respecto, pero la mirada fría de Paola lo detuvo. Así que no le quedó otra que hacer una mueca de disgusto y salir de aquella habitación. Mientras Ken permanecía mirando fijamente a Paola y Jun de forma alternativa.

-Hoy dormiré aquí contigo, si no te molesta –anunció Ken seriamente

-¿Co...conmigo? –tartamudeó Paola sorprendida

-¿Hay algún problema con eso? –insistió el portero, mientras Jun lo miraba con extrañeza

-Este... –dudó ella apenada

-Si es por mi hermana y por mi, no te preocupes Paola –le dijo Jun resuelto- Si tienes un par de futones que prestarnos, podremos acomodarnos en algún otro lugar

-Me parece bien –dijo Ken con una media sonrisa, mientras su novia lo miraba con enojo

-Lamento esto Jun, y sí, les daré unos futones que tengo y sobre los cuales los demás no quisieron dormir –alegó Paola

-Gracias –contestó el colombiano con amabilidad, presintiendo que lo mejor en ese momento era la retirada

Y dicho y hecho, una vez que salió escuchó a la pareja iniciar una discusión. El muchacho no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, pero aun no tenía claro el por qué. Iba pensativo rumbo a la habitación de Paola a sacar su maleta, cuando se topó con una sonrojada Saki que salía de la habitación de huéspedes seguida por Matías, por lo que pese a las aclaraciones ya hechas, no pudo ignorar la punzada de desconfianza que lo atacó en ese momento.

-¿Y? De quién era el regalo –preguntó Jun evitando más reclamos al respecto

-No sé, tampoco éste tenía remitente –replicó su hermana algo incómoda

-_Pero es un lindo regalo_ –comentó Matías sonriendo- _Quien se lo dio, se nota que se muere por tu hermana_

-_Je, no exageres Matías _–pidió Saki apenada

-_¿Quién será, eh?_ –inquirió Jun sin dejar de mirar al argentino con sospecha

-_Y...qué sé yo _–lo evitó él, dirigiéndose a buscar su bolsa de dormir

-_No creerás que... _–murmuró Saki al descubrir que por la mente de su hermano pasaba la misma sospecha (por algo son mellizos nn)

-_¿Matías? _

-_Ahá..._

-_No sé, se comporta de manera sospechosa, pero no creo que se atrevería _–comentó Jun

-_¿Verdad que no? _-confirmó Saki más como tratando de convencerse a sí misma- Oye ¿y Paola?

-No la busques ahorita, ella y Ken están lidiando con un pequeño desacuerdo en la cocina –explicó su hermano

-¿Desacuerdo? ¿y ahora por qué están peleando?

-No sé –fingió Jun demencia y fue por sus cosas, dejando a su hermana pensativa

Rato después la familia Imai descansaba en su respectiva habitación. Kazuki y Matías yacían encamados en sus lugares de siempre, mientras Darío ya dormitaba. Saki y Jun se pusieron a arreglar cerca de ellos, en el living del departamento, sus futones. Paola y Ken, luego de salir muy serios de la cocina se encerraron en la habitación de la chica.

Una vez acostado Jun no podía dejar de mirar con curiosidad la puerta del dormitorio de Paola, donde continuaba el "adorno" de papel hecho por Shimano.

-_Ya se les pasará, no te preocupés _–le dijo Kazuki al notar su inquietud

-_Estaban muy molestos _–murmuró el colombiano

-_Siempre pasa _–dijo Darío, que aunque continuaba con los ojos cerrados no había estado durmiendo- _Se pelean como perro y gato pero luego solucionan todo_

-_Eso me consta –_agregó Saki convencida, mirando el techo

-_Ahumm... _–bostezó Matías- _Los dos son celosos y hasta ahora no lidian muy bien con eso_

_-¿Pero de qué podría él estar celoso ahora? _–indagó Saki curiosa

-_Quién sabe _–contestó Kazuki, parándose para apagar la luz y retornando a su lugar_- Pero mejor es no averiguarlo_

Aun pensativa Saki se puso de pie para ir al baño, la tenue luz de los faroles de la calle que se colaba por las cortinas iluminaba débilmente el living. Cuando volvió se quedó parada frente a la puerta de la habitación de su amiga.

-_¿Creen que si yo...?_

_-Mejor no entres _–recomendó Kazuki tranquilamente, echándose de vientre y acomodando su almohada para luego abrazarse a ella

-_¿Por qué no? –_preguntó la melliza con inocencia XD

-_Jajaja, porque deben estar reconciliándose _–rió Matías sin poder evitarlo

-_¿De qué hablas? _–inquirió Jun curioso

-_Par de ingenuas palomitas _–se burló Darío- _Se creyeron el cuento de que Paola visita a Ken y cada quien duerme en camas separadas ¿no?_

-_¿Era cuento? _–se escandalizó Saki, a punto de iluminar, a la par de su hermano, el lugar con su roja cara- _Pero...pero ella dijo..._

_-Sabemos lo que ella dijo _–replicó Kazuki bostezando- _Pero es obvio que ella no admitiría las cosas que realmente hace cuando está aquí_

_-¿Y lo dices tan campante? _–le reclamó Jun- _Se supone que es tu mejor amiga_

_-Y lo es, pero con una recomendación creo que basta –_contestó el muchacho

-_¿Qué recomendación le diste? _–preguntó esta vez Darío intrigado

-_Cuídense _–rió Matías, mientras los colombianos se sentían incómodos

-_¿Genzo no lo sabe, verdad? _–interrogó Jun preocupado

-_¿Bromeas? Si se entera desbautiza a Ken _–respondió Kazuki divertido

-_¿No le dirás, verdad Saki? _–preguntó Darío con desconfianza

-_¡Claro que no, por quién me tomas! Es la vida privada de Paola y yo no tengo por qué estar divulgándola _–se defendió la muchacha

Luego de tal afirmación nadie dijo nada más. Después de unos minutos Saki escuchó los resoplidos de alguien que dormía. Ella y se hermano estaban como lechuzas, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y los oídos más que aguzados para captar sonidos extraños XD, ella con Ta-kun dormido en su regazo. De pronto escucharon risas en el interior del dormitorio de Paola, lo que les devolvió a ambos el color esmeralda en los rostros. Saki se quedó congelada tratando de no imaginar la cara que pondría Genzo si se enterara de aquello, mientras Jun intentaba ocupar su mente en repasar algún lejano partido para distraerse. Entonces la puerta se abrió y la luz central se prendió. Saki fingió dormir, pero por un resquicio de los párpados miraba interesada: en el umbral de la puerta apareció Paola, toda despeinada, con el cabello cubierto de algunas plumas blancas y escupiendo otras tantas por la boca. Murmuró algo en alemán mientras iba y volvía de la cocina con un par de vasos de jugo. Acto seguido apagó la luz y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

-_¿Qué le habrá pasado que salió así? _–preguntó Jun, sabiendo de antemano que su hermana no dormía

-_Qué sé yo..._

_-Con menudo grupo de locos nos vinimos a relacionar _–bufó el mellizo Aiza

-_Jejeje –_rió por lo bajo su hermana- _¡Pero como nos divertimos! _

Matías, quien no estaba dormido, sonrió ante el comentario; creyendo que aunque en apariencia podían ser muy similares, las personalidades de esos mellizos eran como el agua y el aceite.

Minutos antes, en la habitación de Paola...

-Y...¡tiempo! –exclamó Ken viendo su reloj

-Tiempo de qué –refunfuñó Paola quitándose los zapatos

-Ya pasaron los diez minutos de "silencio molesto" –le dijo Ken, sentándose sobre la cama

-¿De qué hablas? Jamás impusimos un límite para el enojo –reclamó la joven

-Quizá tú no, pero durante todo este tiempo lo planeé yo solo –respondió el karate keeper con una dulce sonrisa

-Se nota que tienes mucho tiempo para aprovechar

-Pues sí...

-¿Acaso no sales con tus viciados compañeros de equipo?

-Jajaja, a veces sí, a veces no...

-Me parece que son más "no" que "sí" –bromeó Paola con una sonrisa

-¿Me tachas de aburrido? –fingió indignarse Ken

-No, sólo de conservador

-¿Conservador?

-Claro, te encanta conservarte en casa, jajaja

-Chistosa –refunfuñó él, arrojándole suavemente una almohada

Paola sonrió maliciosamente, tomó otra almohada ¡y la guerra empezó! De manera que minutos después el dormitorio estaba cubierto de blancas y suaves plumas de ganso.

-Fuchi... –murmuró Paola, escupiendo algunas plumas de la boca- Todo por reír y atacar

-Jaja, pareces otro ganso –se burló el japonés

-Ja, ja. Ya me dio sed, ahora vengo –le dijo su novia, saliendo aun con plumas en la cabeza y la boca

Salió y notó que todo estaba a oscuras, así que para no correr el riesgo de tropezar contra alguno de sus amigos, decidió prender la luz. Fue hasta la cocina por un par de jugos y luego regresó a su dormitorio, sin percatarse que los gemelos Aiza no estaban dormidos. Entró y descubrió que Ken yacía sobre su cama, completamente dormido. Por lo que no pudo evitar mirarlo conmovida. Así que dejó los vasos en su mesita de noche y se acostó abrazando al muchacho.

Al día siguiente Saki fue la primera en despertarse. Buscó con la mirada al desaparecido Ta-kun y lo encontró durmiendo en brazos de Kazuki (conozco a un par de chicas que morirían por ser Ta-kun ese momento XD). Recogió silenciosamente su futón y lo arrinconó allí mismo. Entró a la cocina para preparar el desayuno de todos, cuando apareció Paola, bostezando.

-Buenos días –saludó su amiga

-Hola Pao –saludó la colombiana, algo apenada al recordar la noche de ayer- Y...¿cómo dormiste?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Igual...

-Hola –saludó Darío secamente, dándole a Paola un beso en la mejilla

-¿Quieres jugo de naranja o pomelo? –le dijo su amiga, abriendo el refrigerador

-Pomelo, gracias –contestó el uruguayo

-_Este...¿hablaste con Esmeralda? _–preguntó la germano japonesa

-_No _–respondió Darío, viendo de reojo a Saki, mientras Paola le servía jugo en un vaso

-_¿Familia tuya? _–quiso saber Saki, más que por curiosidad, por tratar de hablar algo con Darío, que había sido uno con los que menos se relacionaba

-_Algo así _–dijo el muchacho, sin mostrar mucho interés en entablar una conversación con ella

-¿Café? –preguntó Paola, poniéndole agua a la cafetera

-Gracias

-Eh...voy a ver si ya despertaron los demás –dijo la colombiana, percatándose que el chico no aflojaría tan fácilmente, sintiendo un poco de molestia frente a su actitud altanera

-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó Paola cuando Saki se fue- Parece como si los Aiza te desagradaran

-Me dan igual –confesó Darío tranquilamente- Sabes que no tengo muchos amigos, y la verdad no me llama la atención el que ellos sean parte de mis amistades

-No seas injusto Darío –le pidió su amiga

-No soy injusto, soy como soy –concluyó el uruguayo, saliendo de la cocina

-Ya levántense –les decía Saki a los otros, cuando vio a Paola salir tras de Darío, hacia el jardín

Como ninguno se levantaba fue tras de ellos. Al llegar al jardín los encontró sentados en una banca de madera que allí había.

-_¿Qué pasó? ¿por qué no hablaste con Esmeralda? _–le dijo Paola, Saki se mantuvo detrás de un árbol cercano para no ser vista

-_La internaron otra vez _–contó Darío, con dolor en la voz- _No lo entienden, sólo en casa estará bien_

_-Pero Darío, si la internaron quizá fue porque lo necesitaba_

_-¡No Paola! Lo que menos necesita Esmeralda es estar metida en un psiquiátrico _–exclamó el uruguayo con desesperación, dejando a Saki helada con el comentario

-_Darío, la esquizofrenia es una enfermedad poco a poco invalidante y que requiere supervisión médica_

_-Esmeralda no necesita un médico, me necesita a mi –_aseguró el muchacho

-_Pero no puedes aparecerte así como así _

_-¿Y por qué no? Yo necesito verla y ella necesita verme a mi_

_-No te reconocerá si le dio una de sus crisis_

_-Lo hará, porque siempre lo ha hecho aun en sus peores momentos_

La chica Aiza no pudo seguir escuchando, sentía que estaba inmiscuyéndose en un tema muy personal de Darío, así que sigilosamente como llegó, decidió irse de regreso al departamento. Una vez allí descubrió que sus demás amigos estaban ya desayunando, embromando a Ken por su estancia nocturna en el lugar, mientras Ta-kun la saludaba con un "naaa" de buenos días, y continuaba tomando la leche que Eirina le había servido en un pequeño plato.

-Ya les dije que me dormí –refunfuñó Ken, tomando un poco de leche

-Sí claro, ahora se le dice dormir –se burló Matías

-Acéptalo. De todos modos aquí no está Genzo como para degollarte –insistió Kazuki

-Pero está Saki –bromeó Matías, al notar la presencia de Saki, quien fingió enojarse y lo golpeó en un hombro- ¡Ouch! Eso me dolió

-Pues entonces no digas tonterías –lo regañó la colombiana

-Mi hermana no es ninguna chismosa –alegó Jun

-_Yo no dije eso, huacho –_se defendió el argentino- _Sólo era una broma_

_-Mejor dejate de hinchar las que ya sabés _–le aconsejó Kazuki divertido- _O este par te las parte, jaja_

_-¡Por Maradona! Eso sería horrible _–exclamó Matías divertido

-Dejen sus vulgaridades cuando está presente una dama –replicó Ken molesto

-¿Cuál dama? –preguntaron los argentinos al unísono, logrando que Saki los fulmine con la mirada y Ta-kun los mire molesto por el comentario

-Hasta que despertaron –dijo Paola, quien con su intervención los salvó de una muerte segura XD

-Dormimos solos y como lirones –dijo Matías, ignorando la entrada silenciosa de Darío

-¿Y por qué mencionas eso de "solos"? –inquirió Paola, saludando a su novio con un beso, provocando incomodidad en Jun XD- ¿No será envidia?

-Y envidia por qué

-No sé, dímelo tú

-_Mirá, si Saki no estuviera comprometida, creeme que lo intentaría con ella para no pasar noches tan solitarias _–alegó Matías, rodeando a la aludida por los hombros con un brazo, guiñándole un ojo- _Pero no le haría eso a tu primo_

-_Je, qué chistosito _–murmuró Saki muy incómoda, zafándose ruborizada

-¡Qué abnegado! –se burló Paola, mirando divertida a su sonrojada amiga, mientras acariciaba el lomo del gatito negro

-Oigan, apúrense, que quedamos de vernos con los muchachos para ir a surfear –anunció Ken, apurando su desayuno

------------------------

Jaja, recuerden, Ken no es celoso "sólo es escéptico" XDD

¡Ni crean que Paola y Ken viven la vida loca! Naah...es sólo que no son unos mojigatos XDD

¡Ahhhhh! ¡mentes sucias los que imaginaron la manera en que Paola y Ken se estaban "reconciliando"! XDDDDD Igual y el tema no pasó a "mayores" porque este es un fic puritano e inocente (y Saki se asegura de aquello nn)

Y si lo pensaste ¡atinaste Samael! Con el par de chicas que quisieran suplantar a Ta-kun junto a Kazuki ¡me refería a ti como una de ellas! XDD

Eso de ignorar a "la dama", me inspiró al recordar lo que Tsubasa le dice a Sanae en un capítulo del anime antiguo XDD

Esmeralda es otro personaje creado por mi, o sea Tsuki nn


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo doce**

Mientras Ken había anunciado lo de ir a surfear, Saki tomó asiento lo más lejos posible de Matías (se sentó al lado de Naoko), incómoda por lo que el argentino había dicho. Por supuesto, no era la única que se sentía incómoda por ello; Jun volteó a ver bruscamente a Matías al oír aquello… Tanto que le dio tortícolis.

-¡Ay! _Me lleva el chanfle… _-dijo el colombiano, colocando una de sus manos sobre su adolorido cuello.

-Jun, ¿estás bien? –preguntaron Paola y Saki a la vez.

-¿Desde cuándo tener el cuello torcido es estar bien?

-No seas grosero –le recriminó su hermana. –Ya te hago un masaje.

-¿Masaje? –preguntó Kazuki, entre divertido, burlón y confundido.

-¿Qué harías tú si te diera tortícolis? Lo más lógico es masajear la parte adolorida.

-Te aprovechas de lo que sabes porque tu madre es enfermera –dijo Darío antes de tomar un sorbo de café.

-No me aprovecho ni me jacto. Sencillamente hago algo útil por mi hermano.

Esa respuesta de Saki hizo que varios de los presentes se rieran con ganas, sobre todo Kazuki.

-_Ay, Darío… Llevás las de perder con los Aiza._

_-Callate._

_-Callame… Porque sabés que no sos capaz _–y Kazuki se echó a reír con ganas, pero Saki le pidió cortésmente que no lo hiciera.

Rato más tarde, todos regresaron a la playa con algunas tablas de surf. Los otros locos de la pandilla del Toho llegaron dos minutos después de Paola y compañía, con más tablas.

-¿Quién trajo los refrescos? –preguntó Naoko, mientras se sentaba a la sombra del paraguas con Misuki, pues el sol estaba demasiado fuerte para la delicada piel de la bebita.

-Kawabe y Koike –dijo Tsubaki.

-Perfecto… ¿Quién va a surfear?

Varios de los muchachos, entre ellos Jun levantaron la mano, mientras que Saki decidió ir a caminar un poco por la playa… Recordando aquella vez en que había caminado por la playa con el minotauro… ¡Uy, lo siento :P! (Demasiada Tsukitis para mí) Con Genzo. Ta-kun la acompañó, cómodamente sentado en la cabeza de la joven… Hasta que se encontró con una persona que nunca se imaginó.

-¡Oi, _Sakinha_! –escuchó decir a alguien con un marcado acento brasileiro mientras Saki caminaba.

-¿Qué…? No puede ser posible. ¿_Carlinho_? –dijo la joven colombiana, volteándose. -¡Carlos! _É sido um tempo desde que nós vimos um ao outro por último _(perdón por el portugués… Es de traductor. Si sabes bien portugués, por fa ayúdame nnU pues para mi que lo escribiste bien)

-Lo sé. ¿Qué haces aquí en Japón? Yo pensé que estarías en Colombia, o incluso en Europa.

-No… Una amiga me invitó a venir con mi hermano.

-¿Con _Juninho_?

-Ni más ni menos –respondió Saki a su interlocutor, sonriendo. -¿Y tú qué haces por acá?

Saki se había encontrado con nadie más que Carlos Santana. Lo había conocido en un partido del Junior contra Flamengo de la Copa Libertadores y se hicieron buenos amigos, e incluso se escribían con frecuencia, pues para el brasilero no era cosa rara el ver a una _menina futebolista _;).

-Bueno, ando de vacaciones como tú… Aunque admito que estar solo aquí es aburrido. No; retiro lo dicho. Ahora no estoy solo… me encontré con una vieja amiga.

-Que no es lo mismo que una amiga vieja, ¿verdad? Por cierto, mi hermano y mis amigos están aquí. Si quieres venir conmigo a saludarlos…

-Si no es problema…

-¿Qué problema va a ser? Antes habemos muchos latinoamericanos e hispanoparlantes en la bola de deschavetados.

Saki y Carlos fueron al lugar donde los del Toho, Paola, Matías, Darío y Jun estaban (bueno… Varios de los del Toho, Darío y Paola surfeaban en ese momento) y fue grata la sorpresa que el colombiano recibió.

-¡Carlos! Qué sorpresa verte por aquí –dijo Jun, divertido.

-Si no hubiera sido por Sakinha, nunca me habría dado cuenta de que ustedes estaban aquí.

-Y dale con Sakinha –rió la aludida.

-Pues a mí no me suena mal.

-¿Carlos Santana? –Matías bufó, atónito. -¿En serio eres Carlos Santana?

-¿El guitarrista o el futbolista? –dijo Jun, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Ni modo que el guitarrista… Me refiero a uno de los mejores futbolistas de Brasil.

-Pues sí… Es nuestro amigo Carlos.

Momentos después, mientras Saki, Jun, Matías, Naoko, Tsubaki, Santana y Ta-kun (sí… me da pesar dejarlo fuera de la lista) conversaban, Paola salió del agua y quedó atónita al ver quién estaba ahí.

-Hola Paola… ¿Ya conoces a mi amigo? –preguntó Saki tranquilamente.

-¿Acaso no… Acaso no es…?

-Bueno, si tú conoces a muchos jugadores europeos, yo tengo el placer de conocer y presentarte a un gran amigo… Carlos Santana, o como le digo, Carlinho.

-¿Carlos Santana? Desde el torneo juvenil no te veía –dijo Ken, llegando al lado de Paola.

-Wakashimadzu Ken… Sí, te recuerdo bastante. Es raro verte fuera de las canchas.

-Opino lo mismo –y tanto el japonés como el brasilero se echaron a reír.

Momentos después, llegaron los otros, y Saki se apresuró a presentar a TODOS los del Toho como debía.

-Ellos son Takashima Tsuneo, Furuta Kiyoshi, Koike Hideto, Matsuki Yutaka, Shimano Tadashi, Imai Hiroshi junto a su esposa Naoko y su hija Misuki, Kawabe Katsuharu, a Sorimachi Kazuki ya lo conoces pero no a Yamaoka Tsubaki (su novia), Darío Penagos que es uruguayo, Matías Dugatkin que es argentino, mi queridísima amiga Paola Wakabayashi y por último pero no en importancia… Ta-kun.

-¿Ta-kun?

-Nanananaaaa… -dijo el diminuto felino, saltando y cayendo en el hombro del brasilero.

-Él es Ta-kun –dijo Jun.

-De haber sabido que era un gato… Aunque supongo que para ser tu mascota debe de ser muy inteligente, Sakinha.

-Acertaste.

-Y por cierto… Tu nombre es Paola Wakabayashi, ¿verdad? –preguntó Carlos, mirando a la aludida. -¿No tendrás algo que ver con Wakabayashi Genzo?

-Para mi desgracia es mi primo –respondió la joven. –Aunque por suerte tengo a una buena 'cuñada.'

-¿Y eso?

-Ya te dije que soy prima de Genzo, y supongo que sabes que él y Saki son novios.

-Se me había olvidado nnU.

-Me sorprende que se te haya olvidado, Carlos –dijo Jun, riéndose.

-Y por lo que puedo ver… También juegas fútbol.

-No tanto como Saki… Ella sí que es una auténtica Soccer Girl.

-Ya no digas eso –dijo Saki, sonrojándose.

-En Brasil hay muchas jóvenes que juegan fútbol, pero muy pocas al nivel que mi amiga aquí… Le digo que intente jugar en algún equipo de Brasil pero se resiste.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Cómo puedes rechazar una oportunidad de ese calibre? –exclamó Matías, asombrado.

-Porque yo estoy cumpliendo mi sueño –respondió la colombiana automáticamente. –Mi sueño siempre fue jugar en mi equipo favorito… El Junior de Barranquilla.

-Y ni se molesten en reprochárselo porque si no se la ven conmigo –dijo Jun.

Así pasó la mañana, y Carlos (que no tenía plan alguno) decidió pasar el día junto a los locos del Toho y sus amigos colombianos.

Por supuesto, Paola no pudo resistirse la tentación de molestar a Saki con el apuesto (a ver, a ver, nieguen que es un _bishonen_) brasilero mientras las cuatro chicas se arreglaban para salir (estaban en la casa de Paola).

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías de amigo a semejante brasilero?

-Porque nunca me lo preguntaste. Siempre me preguntabas sobre mis amigos en Japón. Así que como dicen… ¿Y yo qué culpa?

-Pues si yo fuera tú… Me fijaría más en alguien como él que como Genzo. Porque eso sí… Carlinho está como el Vecino de Arriba manda.

-Se me había olvidado esa expresión –Saki dijo, sacando la lengua. –Pero a Carlos sólo lo veo como un amigo. Además, tengo suficiente de pretendientes.

-¿Y eso?

-¿No escuchaste lo que Matías me dijo?

-¿Lo de esta mañana? Con razón que te sentaste al lado de Naoko.

-Dime algo que no sea obvio. Y además de lo que pasó con Misaki-kun hace un tiempo…

-Oye, ¿y qué de él?

-Pensé que sabrías más que yo. Está en Shizuoka rehabilitándose.

-¿De qué?

-De una lesión que tuvo al salvar a Yoshiko de ser atropellada…

-¿Yoshiko? ¿No es ella la novia de Matsuyama?

-Es _otra_ Yoshiko. Es la media hermana de Misaki-kun.

Entretanto, los muchachos conversaban de cosas varias junto con Carlos en la sala.

-… y Shimano saltó como dos metros y medio del susto –dijo Matías a Carlos, relatándole la pilatuna de la manguera (¿recuerdas? Sí, jaja, cómo olvidarla si yo la creé XD)

-Me provocaba asesinarlos lenta y dolorosamente –admitió el curioso jugador del Toho.

-No me sorprende… Aunque supongo que ustedes tienen muchas anécdotas juntos.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Santana-kun? –preguntó Kazuki.

-Nunca tuve la… oportunidad de vivir cosas como las que me relatan.

-Creo haber oído algo muy parecido al respecto –dijo Darío. –Algo con que un futbolista brasilero había sido torturado para jugar al fútbol.

Carlos tragó saliva. Al parecer Darío sabía lo que le había pasado.

-Sin embargo… Ahora puedo salir con mis amigos y todo eso, aunque en realidad no tenga muchos.

-Hasta donde recuerdo, tus amigos son Leo, Marinho, Marco y Batista, o al menos así es en tu equipo, ¿no? –dijo Jun.

-Se te olvidan dos que no son brasileros, y sí, quizás uno japonés…

-El japonés me imagino que es Ozora Tsubasa pero…

-¿Y acaso tú y Saki qué son para mí? ¿Apenas conocidos? -¿acaso Santana alcanzaba a ser más mordaz que el mismísimo Rey del Sarcasmo?

-Es que bueno… Eres más amigo de mi hermana que mío. Por eso estaba algo confundido.

-¿Más amigo de Saki? –dijo Matías, divertido. –No falta que…

-Lo que sea que pienses, guárdatelo –dijo Santana. –Sakinha es una gran amiga y nada más. Como un famoso comediante colombiano dijo una vez aunque yo lo digo en mi idioma: _deixe assim. _(La Pelota de Letras ha traumatizado a todo un país… Colombia, y ha extendido sus fronteras. ¿Hay manera de detener esa plaga? Beto…beto a saber XD)

-¿Qué dijiste? Nosotros no entendemos portugués –dijo Imai, confundido.

-Dijo deje así. Es una expresión colombiana muy popular entre los padres de la gente de mi generación… -Jun explicó, divertido.

-Ah, eso lo explica…

-¿Qué discuten ahora? –preguntó Paola, quien después de darse un baño tenía puesta una camisa blanca sin mangas y capris azul oscuro.

-¿_Has oído de La Pelota de Letras_? –preguntó Jun.

-_Algo, pero nunca lo he visto. ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque Carlos dejó callados a tus amigos con una frase de esa comedia._

-¡Ya dejen de hablar en español! –dijo Furuta, molesto.

-No te enojes, Furuta… -dijo Paola, pellizcándole una mejilla.

-Aunque bueno, él tiene razón –dijo Matías, práctico. –Es decir, Jun, Saki, Kazuki, Darío, Paola y yo hablamos español, y al parecer Ken y Santana lo comprenden, pero los otros no.

-Bueno, el español y el portugués son muy parecidos, así que entiendo lo que dicen con facilidad –dijo Carlos, comprensivo, pero tanto él como otra persona por ahí se quedó estático al ver a Saki llegar… con el cabello suelto y un precioso vestido color arena de dos piezas. El mismo que había usado en las playas de su natal Colombia cuando Genzo fue sólo a verla a ella.

-¡Wow, Saki! –exclamaron muchos de los presentes.

-Si antes dije que no había damas presentes, me retracto por completo –dijo Matías.

-¿No se supone que vamos a ir a bailar? –dijo Naoko, llegando con un top estampado, jeans y sandalias.

-Sí… Pero no sé si el amigo de Saki quiera ir con nosotros –dijo Ken, observando a Santana.

-Por mí no hay problema… ¿Tú qué dices, Sakinha?

-Sería genial que vinieras con nosotros. Si Jun que es algo amargado se ha divertido con ellos, estoy segura que tú también, Carlinho –dijo Saki.

-Vale. Entonces, ¿sería mucha molestia que nos encontremos en la discoteca? Tengo que regresar a mi habitación de hotel.

-Nos vemos después, Carlos.

------------------------

Síp, si lo notaron Kazuki y Darío no se llevan ¡pero para nada! 

¡Incluir a Santana! o Fue una megaidea de Saki que yo acepté abnegadamente encantada XDD ¡Oh vamos, nieguen que ese brasileño está como quiere! o


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo trece**

Claro, ahora a las chicas les tocó esperar, pues los otros tenían que bañarse y vestirse.

-¿Vieron la cara que pusieron Matías y Carlos cuando Saki entró? –dijo Paola a Naoko y Tsubaki, pues Saki había ido a comprar algo de comida para gatos para Ta-kun.

-Podría haber jurado que a ambos se les caían las babas. Nunca había visto a Saki con el cabello suelto –dijo Naoko. –Eso sí es tener cabello largo.

-No digan esas cosas –dijo Tsubaki, algo incómoda. –Recuerden que Saki es novia del primo de Paola.

-Sé qué es Saki con respecto a mi primo el minotauro. Por eso le digo que se fije en otras personas… Como el amigo de ella, Santana.

-Está como lo recetó el doctor.

-¿Y creen que a él le guste Saki?

-Pues vaya uno a saber –dijo una voz detrás de las chicas, asustándolas. Era Matías, vestido con una camisa blanca con las mangas recogidas, jeans casi negros y mocasines. –Pero diera la impresión de que sí.

-Matías… ¿No te hemos dicho hasta el cansancio que dejes de asustarnos así? –dijo Paola, con una mano sobre el corazón.

-Lo siento… Es que no quería entrometerme.

-Ya lo hiciste –respondió Tsubaki, haciendo un gesto de incomodidad.

-Y… ¿de qué hablaban?

-Bueno, pues hablábamos de las caras que tú y el amigo de Saki tenían cuando ella entró a la sala. Estaban completamente embelesados.

-¿Qué?

-A poco y se les chorreaba la baba –dijo Naoko, riéndose, haciendo que Matías Dugatkin se sonrojara (OO)

-Bueno… No voy a negar que Saki se ve preciosa con ese vestido… Pero ella ya tiene novio. ¿Recuerdan?

-¿Y qué me dices de lo que dijiste esta mañana? –Paola dijo, burlona.

-¿Qué fue lo que dije exactamente?

-_Mirá, si Saki no estuviera comprometida, creeme que lo intentaría con ella para no pasar noches tan solitarias._

-_¡Pero también dije que no le haría eso a tu primo!_ –ya Matías estaba molesto.

-¿Qué dijo Matías, y qué dijiste, Paola? Recuerda que nosotras no entendemos el _supeingo_ –dijo Tsubaki. Por cierto, ¿describí cómo estaba vestida? ¿No? Pues Yamaoka Tsubaki tenía un bonito vestido estampado con flores y sandalias haciendo juego.

-Bueno… Lo que dijo esta mañana fue que si Saki no estuviera comprometida, trataría de conquistarla y así no pasaría noches solitarias como las ha vivido hace un tiempo, Tsubaki –dijo Paola, suavizando un poco lo que el argentino había dicho en realidad. –Y él respondió que no le haría eso a mi primo el minotauro.

-¿A quién llamas minotauro? –dijo otra voz… La de Saki.

-¡Ay, Saki! ¿En qué momento llegaste?

-Hace un momento. Fui a comprar comida para Ta-kun. Y dime, ¿quién es el minotauro?

-Pues…

-_Pao llamó así a su primo_ –dijo Matías.

-_Boquense hablador…_ -Paola dijo, esperando un regaño, grito o incluso golpe de su amiga colombiano, pero la recién llegada sólo se limitó a sonreír. -¿Qué? ¿No me vas a reclamar, Saki?

-¿Debería? Sé cómo se tratan Genzo y tú, y esas son cosas de familia.

-Pero si ya eres de la familia…

-No, todavía no. Además, insultarlo es tu manera de quererlo ;) (óyeme… Paola lo quiere en el fondo junto al Titanic )

-Eso es lo que yo llamo comprensión –dijo Naoko, sorprendida.

-¿Y qué les pasará a los otros tontos? –Paola rezongó.

-No quisieras saberlo --U –dijo Matías.

-Pero…

-Hay cosas que es mejor no saber –dijo Saki.

-Esa no es una de las frases de los libros de tu hermano, ¿verdad?

-Sí y no. Sí es de mi hermano, pero no de sus libros.

-¿Jun escribe? –preguntó Tsubaki inocentemente.

-Sólo estrategias de fútbol. Me refería a mi hermano mayor, Shinji, cuyo verdadero nombre es David Alejandro Aiza.

-Ah, ya… nnU.

-¡Vamos, dime qué están haciendo! –reclamó Paola, zarandeando a Matías

-Pues ya todos estaban listos, pero a Koike y Matsuki les entró ganas de jo...robar a Shimano y lo metieron a la ducha con ropa y todo –contó Matías divertido, rascándose tranquilamente un hombro por dentro de la camisa, lo que dejó a la vista un lindo tatuaje que él tenía en el pecho, lástima que era el escudo de Boca XD

-Lindo tatuaje –se le escapó a Saki que no dejaba de mirarlo

-¿Cuál? –indagó Paola curiosa

-El que Matías tiene en el pecho –señaló la colombiana simplemente

Fue entonces que las demás recién ser percataron del detalle.

-¡Vaya Saki! No te conocía esas mañas de andarle viendo el escote a los muchachos –bromeó Paola guiñándole un ojo a su amiga

-¡Eso no es verdad! –se defendió Saki sonrojada

-_Dejá de hinchar _–pidió Matías algo molesto, cubriéndose el pecho OO

-_¿Desde cuándo te enojas por nada? _–inquirió Paola sorprendida

-_Desde que me andás "_censurado_" con Saki _–respondió el argentino seriamente

-_Je, no es para tanto _–intervino Saki algo desenfocada

-_Para mi lo es, porque yo jamás me metería con la novia de nadie, y menos con la del primo de mi mejor amiga _–alegó Matías, dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Y ahora a éste qué bicho le picó –dijo la Wakabayashi algo confundida

Momentos después apareció el resto de la tropa. Koike y Matsuki traían la ropa algo salpicada de agua, pero sonreían contentos; mientras Shimano, se notaba, traía la ropa húmeda.

-Ni modo Tadashi –le dijo Ken- La luz se fue y no hay modo de prender la secadora, agradece que la plancha estaba caliente

-Pobre Tadashi –murmuró Tsubaki conmovida

-¡Dejen esas caras largas, vamos a bailar! –gritó Kazuki como loco

-_Ah...los aburridos días de mi amigo le provocaron esto _–comentó Paola mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza a su mejor amigo

-_Sí... _–corroboró él, mientras Ken sonreía divertido por el melodrama, y porque habían cosas que Kazuki no admitiría, al menos no en japonés XD

Una vez en la discoteca, a la que no fueron al final Naoko ni Imai porque la niñera les había fallado, los muchachos se desperdigaron y se dedicaron a bailar como locos. Paola y Ken se sentaron en una mesa junto con Saki y Jun, viendo divertirse a los demás.

-Oigan ¿y Matías? –interrogó Saki buscando con la mirada al argentino

-Está en el bar tomando algo con Darío –contó Paola- Siempre que está de malas se va con él a hablar sobre fútbol argentino

-¿Y por qué está de malas? –preguntó Ken curioso

-Porque le hice una broma que no le gustó –respondió su novia suspirando resignada- ¡Yo y mi bocota!

-¡Carlinho! –dijo Jun al notar que su amigo se acercaba seguido por la mirada interesada de muchas mujeres

-Como vai –saludó el moreno jugador, acercándose a compartir mesa con ellos- Creí que no los encontraría entre tanta gente

-Nada es imposible, si lo deseas con el corazón –dijo Saki con una media sonrisa

Al puro estilo sudamericano, Carlos le dio la mano a Jun y Ken, y se acercó a saludar con un beso en la mejilla a Saki y Paola. Pero accidentalmente a esta última, que estaba distraída viendo al molesto Matías y que volteó cuando el brasilero se acercaba a ella, le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca, provocando que ambos se alejaran rápidamente sonrojados.

-Escepticismo –susurró Ken de malas pulgas, mientras Saki y Jun quedaban perplejos

-¿Vamos a bailar? –preguntó Paola nerviosamente, jalando a su novio del brazo

-Vamos... –murmuró él poco convencido

-Dime que fue un accidente –pidió Saki asombrada

-¡Claro que lo fue! Ni modo que intente besar a una chica frente a su novio –se defendió Carlos apenado

-Jeje, ¿qué sentiste? –preguntó Jun divertido, logrando que su hermana lo mire con reproche

-Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso... –lo regañó Saki

-Qué esperas que responda –alegó el brasileño enarcando una ceja

-Que te gustó –bromeó el colombiano

-¿Es el humo alegre el que te hace decir esas tonterías, no? –inquirió su hermana escéptica

-Creo que sí –respondió Jun algo mareado

-¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó Carlos a una ceñuda Saki, por lo que ella asintió

Se acercaron a bailar con el resto de la gente. Saki no podía evitar mirar de cuando en cuando a Paola que estaba un poco más allá, y tampoco evitar descubrir que su amigo evitaba como podía mirar en esa misma dirección. De un momento a otro Ken no estaba allí. Paola estaba regresando a su mesa y Saki la perdió de vista porque Carlos le tomó de la mano para ir un poco más allá.

-¿Paola? –preguntó alguien en medio del ruido del lugar

Paola volteó al escuchar su nombre y se quedó de una pieza, sin poder evitar pensar "ay no, más problemas".

-Hola Mamoru –saludó ella con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Paola! –exclamó Kisugi acercándose- ¡Qué sorpresa!

-Créanme que la sorpresa es para mi –murmuró ella suspirando abatida- ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?

-Salimos a divertirnos un rato –contó Teppei- Mamoru no quería, pero lo convencí dado que tiene que disfrutar sus vacaciones

-¿Estás de vacaciones?

-Recuerda que Ken y yo jugamos en el mismo equipo –indicó Mamoru nada animado

-Ah, claro –a Paola le cayó el veinte que eso era cierto (y es cierto ¿eh? cruel destino...--)

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –le preguntó Kisugi siempre sonriente

-No, gracias –contestó ella, buscando nerviosamente con la mirada a su novio

Una linda muchacha se acercó a ellos y se llevó con ella al rizado muchacho a bailar; de manera que Mamoru y Paola quedaban en incómoda situación.

-¿Y Ken? –preguntó Mamoru como quien no quiere la cosa

-¿Qué dices? ¡no te escucho! –exclamó Paola, ya que la música había aumentado en intensidad

-Dónde está Ken –le dijo más bajo acercándose a hablarle al oído, provocando en ella una sensación eléctrica de la cabeza a los pies

-Fue un rato al baño –contestó Paola encaminándose nuevamente hacia su mesa

-¿Y Ken? –inquirió Jun al ver acercarse a la germano japonesa, mientras se tomaba un jugo de frutas

-Fue al baño –repitió ella, manteniéndose de pie- ¡Ah! Jun él es Mamoru, un amigo de la infancia y amigo de mi primo Genzo; Mamoru, él es Jun Aiza, hermano de Saki ¿la recuerdas?

-¿La colombiana, cierto? La novia de tu primo, obviamente –dijo Mamoru, extendiendo una mano para saludar el otro chico- Mucho gusto

-El gusto es mío –contestó Jun algo extrañado de verlo, presintiendo que no era de buen augurio

-Mamoru Izawa –murmuró Ken detrás de ellos, confirmándole a Jun por la cara que puso que su presentimiento era cierto

-Wakashimazu –devolvió él sin ningún tipo de simpatía en la voz

-Qué casualidad encontrarte por aquí –comentó el portero japonés, rodeando a Paola por la cintura, mientras ella deseaba que la tierra se la tragase

-Casualidad en verdad –dijo Mamoru seriamente- En fin, creo que mejor me voy

-Mejor –puntualizó Ken

-Hasta pronto Jun-kun –se despidió Mamoru- Adiós Paola –dijo luego mirándola profundamente, para luego alejarse

-¿Ése que se acaba de ir no era Izawa-kun? –inquirió Saki algo agitada por el baile, acercándose a descansar un poco

-Otro jugador japonés –añadió Santana tranquilamente- ¿Amigo suyo?

-No... sí... –se contradijeron Ken y Paola al unísono

Ambos se miraron algo molestos, entonces Saki notó que era hora de que la caballería interviniera.

-¿Bailamos Ken? Quiero ver si eres mejor que Genzo –le dijo Saki sonriendo- Pero mira que Genzo lo hace bien (sí claro ¬¬ Opino lo mismo. Es un tronco y eso que tomó clases intensivas para el b-day de la Sakichuu)

-Acepto el reto –devolvió Ken marchándose a bailar con la colombiana, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada extraña a Paola, que recién se percató que nuevamente estaba en otra incómoda situación al quedarse con Jun y Carlos

-Gran grupo de amigos –comentó Carlos de repente

-Ah...sí –murmuró Paola algo cohibida

-Creo conocer a uno de tus amigos de alguna parte

-Tadashi tiene un hermano que vive en Brasil –contó Paola indiferente- Quizá lo conozcas

-¿Cuál es su apellido?

-Shimano

-Ahá, creo que sí se me hace familiar

-_Caballeros_ –dijo Matías apareciendo de pronto- _Si me permiten, me llevo a esta linda señorita conmigo_

_-¿No que estabas enojado? _–inquirió Paola escéptica

-_Contigo, amorcito, no me dura más que unas horas _–bromeó el argentino coquetamente, llevándosela con él

-_Quién lo entiende _–refunfuñó Jun cruzándose de brazos

-Je, ¿por qué el tonito? –indagó Santana curioso

-Primero coquetea con mi hermana, y ahora con Paola –explicó Jun, tomando luego un largo sorbo de su jugo, dejando el vaso vacío

-¿Ella te gusta? –preguntó Carlos enarcando las cejas

-De qué hablas –farfulló el colombiano extrañado

-No de qué, sino de quién

-Entonces corrijo, ¿de QUIÉN hablas? –puntualizó el gemelo

-No será de tu hermana –bufó Santana poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Si te refieres a Paola, desde ya te digo que no es lo que tú piensas –replicó Jun diplomáticamente

-¿Entonces?

-No sé, ese argentino no me termina de simpatizar del todo

-Pues a mi me parece otra cosa –replicó el brasileño con una pequeña sonrisa divertida

Un tanto más allá, Saki y Ken bailaban una canción bastante movida. Sin embargo, pese a la calidez que contagiaba la música, la colombiana notó que el muchacho estaba distraído.

-¿Preocupado por algo? –quiso saber Saki, acercándose lo más que pudo para que pueda escucharla en medio de tanto ruido

-No, por qué lo dices –negó Ken

-¿Es por Izawa-kun? –lanzó la muchacha

-Izawa es un cretino –dijo el karate keeper entre dientes, dejando de bailar

-¿Qué te enoja tanto?

-¡Que insista con Paola! –exclamó Ken, marchándose, dejando a Saki sorprendida por su reacción

-¿_Bailamos_? –preguntó alguien antes que Saki pudiera ir tras Ken

-_¡Ale! Qué sorpresa_

_-Mientras estéis aquí me veréis hasta en la sopa –_bromeó el español, guiñándole un ojo- _Por cierto, estás muy guapa_

_-Je, gracias _–se ruborizó Saki, ya que cualquier cumplido hecha por un hombre le provocaba el mismo efecto

-_Te quedas conmigo o vais tras ese monumento japonés _–dijo Alejandro, sin dejar de bailar (je, no me critiques por el adjetivazo nn ¿Por qué debería? Nah, sólo lo digo por si acaso XD)

-_Creo que mejor me quedo contigo _–respondió la colombiana sonriendo entretenida

Lo divertido de bailar con Manolo no era el hecho de apreciar los buenos movimientos que el muchacho tenía, sino el modo en el que las mujeres a su alrededor lo miraban, ya que sin duda alguna llamaba mucho la atención femenina.

-Je, si ellas supieran... –pensó Saki, mirando con atención al español, que a simple vista no parecía tener nada de diferente, además de ser bien parecido

-------------------------

Minotauro es un apodo de Genzo que ya tiene marca registrada XDD

Si incluí a Mamoru fue porque no aguanté la tentación (está bien bueno o) y porque ya apareció en "Cuando Paola conoce a Saki" (me cae que me paso de ojo alegre XDD)


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo catorce**

Cuando Ken regresó a su mesa se topó sólo con Jun, ya que a Carlos lo había sacado a bailar una morena que lo había estado mirando desde su ingreso al lugar.

-¿Y Paola? –preguntó el japonés, sentándose

-Fue a bailar con Matías –respondió Jun vagamente, mirando los hielos de su vaso

-Ah...

En medio de tanto bullicio el silencio se hizo entre los dos. Jun nunca había sido curioso, pero para lástima suya, aparentemente algunos defectillos de ese grupo de alocados se le habían pegado, por lo que una pregunta lo carcomía por dentro, pero no sabía ni cómo formularla, ni si debía hacerlo.

-¿Ése Izawa es amigo tuyo? –preguntó Jun inocente, ganándose una mirada fúrica

-Ése jamás fue ni será mi amigo –escupió Ken entre dientes

-Ah... –murmuró el colombiano, pensando que había sido mala idea hacer esa pregunta

-Parece que Saki se está divirtiendo mucho –comentó Shimano, sentándose junto a ellos- Ella y Manolo son la atracción de la noche

Ambos vieron al lugar donde les señaló el recién llegado, descubriendo que efectivamente Saki y Manolo se habían subido encima de la barra del bar, donde bailaban entretenidos. Luego se les unieron Matías y Koike, aunque éste último no era tan bueno bailando como los iberoamericanos.

Rato después toda la "compañía" se reunió nuevamente, dejando la mesa bastante pequeña para esa multitud.

-¿Alguien quiere alguna bebida? –preguntó Kazuki

-Yo quiero una _white drink on the rocks_ –respondió Shimano campante

-Quiere leche fría –aclaró Matsuki mirándolo con cara de ¡hello!

-_Yo un tequila, gracias_ –dijo Matías, sentándose junto a Paola

-¿Y tú Saki? –inquirió Eirina, luego que todos los demás habían respondido pero ella hallaba interesante el distanciamiento del argentino

-Un tequila –murmuró ella, más como remedando lo dicho por Matías

-Pero Saki, tú no bebes –le recordó su hermano extrañado

-Sí, por eso pedí un jugo de piña –reaccionó Saki

-Nah, no pediste jugo, pediste tequila –corrigió Darío con una media sonrisa, lo que podía significar que estaba algo tomado

-No, dije jugo –insistió Saki

-_Traele un jugo, no creo que resista un tequila _–comentó Matías con indiferencia

-_¿Y por qué no, eh? _–se indignó la colombiana

-Porque tú nunca tomas –intervino Paola, tomando un sorbo de la bebida de Ken, que se veía más tranquilo al tenerla a su lado (¿será machismo o posesivismo? OO)

-_Oye Matías, ¿estás molesto conmigo por algo en particular? _–inquirió Saki curiosa, dejando sorprendidos a los demás

-_No, por qué, ¿debería? _–devolvió el argentino, prendiendo un cigarro

-_¿Qué no sabes que el cigarrillo mata? _–insistió Saki ceñuda

-_Sí, pues de algo tengo que morir ¿no? _–ironizó Matías, mientras lo demás los miraban como partido de tenis

-_Dame eso _–exigió Saki, quitándole el cigarrillo de la boca y partiéndolo en dos

-_¡Qué hacés!_

_-Alargándote la vida..._

_-Antes que sigan con esta discusioncita –_dijo Kazuki impaciente- _¿Alguien más tiene algo que pedir?_

-_Sí, que Saki y Matías dejen de pelear por la broma estúpida que les hice _–comentó Paola fastidiada

-_Yo no..._ –replicaron los dos al mismo tiempo, provocando las sonrisitas de los demás

-Ya dejen de discutir –trató de calmarlos Tsubaki, que aunque no entendió ni pito, no le gustó el tonito que habían empleado y suponía el motivo del dilema- Si ambos saben que lo que dijo Paola no es cierto, entonces no se compliquen

-_Por mi no hay problema _–corroboró Matías con sinceridad, extendiendo la mano- _¿Amigos?_

_-Humm...amigos _–dijo finalmente Saki, sonriéndole

-¡Brindemos por eso! –exclamó Manolo levantando su vaso

-¡Momento, que nosotros no tenemos vaso! –replicó Shimano disconforme

Paola sonrió mirando a Ken, mientras los otros apoyaban a Tadashi y le exigían groseramente a un indignado Kazuki que se apurara con sus bebidas.

-¿Ya mejor? –le susurró la muchacha

-Estaré mejor cuando Izawa se vaya del país –alegó Ken con sarcasmo, ganándose un codazo en las costillas por parte de su novia.

Al fin llegó Kazuki con las bebidas (entre ellas un jugo de melón para Saki ya que no había de piña y además, ella es alérgica a la piña como yo… gomen nasai, no lo sabía --)

-Bueno, al fin llegó el mesero –dijo Shimano, ganándose una auténtica mirada de odio por parte del mencionado. -¿Qué tanto hacías?

-Cómo decirlo… ¡Ah! Jun-kun, ¿me permites un poco de tu sarcasmo?

-Ni que el sarcasmo del mundo me perteneciera –respondió este, sarcástico sin querer, y sonriendo divertido.

-Gracias –y tomando aire… -¿Será que ESTABA ESPERANDO A QUE ME ATENDIERAN?

-Buen punto, Kazuki-chan –Tsubaki dijo, divertida.

-Ya Jun tiene competencia –Paola dijo antes de beber un poco de su jugo.

-¿Con respecto a qué? –Darío dijo. -¿A lo 'rarito?'

-No. Con respecto a su mordacidad –Ken dijo. –Y ya deja de decir que Jun es raro.

-_Para raro yo, chaval_ –Alejandro agregó, defendiendo al colombiano. –_El tío éste es un hombre hecho y derecho. Si queréis, os firmo en un juzgado lo que he dicho._

-_Tampoco exageres, Alejandro_ –Jun dijo. –_Sin embargo, muchísimas gracias._

-Bueno, lo que dice su amigo es verdad –Santana dijo, antes de beber un sorbito de _caipirinha_. –Apuesto a que quedarían atónitos al ver qué tan buen capitán es en su equipo.

-Después de esto… ¿Cómo puedes tener la cara para decir que soy 'rarito?' –Jun dijo finalmente a Darío, quien una vez más quedó como ratón de iglesia.

-Bueno, bueno… Ya dejemos las discusiones –Koike dijo. –Mejor brindemos por que estamos aquí con varios viejos y nuevos amigos.

-Faltarían Naoko, Hiroshi y… -Shimano no recordaba quién faltaba (Nota de Saki: ¡Olvidadizo! ¡Sacrílego! XDD)

-Y Ta-kun –Saki rectificó.

-¿Ta-kun? –preguntó Alejandro, algo confundido.

-¿Recuerdas a mi gato?

-No recuerdo haberlo visto.

-Es chiquito, negrito, ojón y más loco que una cabra –dijo Kazuki, divertido.

-Se te olvidó tierno, dulce y adicto al chocolate, Eirina –Paola agregó.

-Lo siento nnU.

-Ah.

-En todo caso…_Kampai_! –y todos brindaron. Rato después todos volvieron a la pista de baile (o al menos los que lograron bailar con alguien) Kazuki bailaba con Saki, Paola bailaba con Jun, Ken con Tsubaki y así sucesivamente.

-_Vaya que la gente se pasa con las bromas ahora, ¿no? _–dijo Saki a su amigo en español.

-_Sí… Aunque ni modo. Así son ellos, y no hay manera de que cambien. Aunque bueno… Nunca les pediría que cambiaran; son divertidísimos tal cual son._

-_Me alegra que pienses eso._

_-Pues ya lo sabes… _-y comenzó a sonar la canción favorita de Saki en los altoparlantes: _Te Doy Mi Vida_, de Lucas Arnau (Ya estoy chorreando las babotas…¿quién es Lucas Arnau? OO)

-¿Me permites esta pieza, Saki? –dijo Matías, acercándose a Kazuki y la colombiana.

-¿Qué dices, Kazuki-kun?

-Por supuesto. Quiero ir a bailar con Tsubaki.

El argentino-japonés se fue a donde estaba su dulce camelia ;), dejando a los latinos a solas.

-Estás bastante animada, Saki –Matías dijo casualmente.

-Dame una buena razón para no estarlo.

-Buen punto. Sé de una razón, pero me alegra el verte tan alegre… -pero Matías no pudo decir más, pues Saki se había puesto a cantar, y como una buena canción suele ser más pegajosa que la miel, el argentino tampoco pudo evitar el comenzar a cantar a voces con su amiga.

-_Te doy mi vida porque te llevo por dentro/ Acariciándote lento/ hablándole al corazón/ Te doy mi aliento para que bailes tu cuerpo/ Dejes que brote por dentro para llenarlo de amor/ Te doy mi vida ya llevo el alma encendida/ Vengo bailando mi cuerpo para que bailes mi son/ Te doy mi cielo y las estrellas te entrego/ Para decir lo que siento para entregarte mi amor con el corazón…_

Por supuesto, la gente que estaba cerca de la pareja de amigos que estaba cantando se quedó estática, escuchándolos. Ni la colombiana ni el argentino se dieron cuenta; siguieron bailando y cantando con toda el alma hasta que terminó la canción, y todos aplaudieron como locos.

-_¿Ya ves lo que hacés, Saki? Te ponés a cantar y me hacés cantar también._

_-No me digas que te hice cantar, Matías. Yo comencé a cantar porque no puedo evitarlo, y tú te uniste a la causa… _-Saki respondió, divertida. –_Además, ¿tiene algo de malo?_

_-No, pero…_

_-Entonces, ¿de qué te quejas? –_y riéndose, la colombiana fue a sentarse.

-¡Mujeres! –fue lo único que Matías acertó a decir antes de ir al baño. Entretanto, Jun llevaba un buen tiempo sentado, pues Paola se había puesto a bailar con Ken una vez más (Nota de Saki: Ken baila mejor que Genzo. Nada que hacer; deje así ¡La Pelota de Letras ataca otra vez!), y su gemela se le acercó.

-¿Y esa cara larga?

-No es nada, hermana…

-¿Seguro de ello?

-No seas chismosa.

-Entonces sí hay algo.

-¿Vas a molestar como los otros? –dijo Jun, ya enojado. –Se nota que los del Toho te hicieron cambiar.

-¿Y qué tiene, Andrés? Son muy buenos amigos, aunque sean más locos que nuestros amigos en Colombia, o nuestros ex-compañeros de Nishiyama.

-En todo caso… Hay cosas que no me entran para nada; por ejemplo la actitud de Matías.

-_Y dale con la burra al trigo_. Andrés, ¿qué parte de tu conversación con Matías no te quedó clara?

Jun le relató a su hermana lo que Matías le había dicho a Paola cuando la sacó a bailar, y como respuesta sólo obtuvo las risas de Saki.

-Ay, Jun… Puedes ser tan ácido como un limón, pero eres un inocente corderito. Matías sólo actúa así por molestar. Él y Paola son amigos desde hace un buen tiempo, y no es tan tonto como para intentar separarla a ella de Ken. Él tomó esa actitud conmigo también porque sabe que no me molesta tanto… Además que él mismo lo aclaró: No sería capaz de meterse entre Genzo y yo.

-Francamente no me da la impresión. Además, he notado que a veces te le quedas mirando.

-Eso significa que no estoy ciega. Es decir, aunque tenga novio, no he perdido el derecho a ver las cosas buenas que puso el Vecino de Arriba en la Tierra, pero tampoco es como para incluso atreverme a pensar en serle infiel. Sabes que yo soy mujer de principios firmes, y eso hace que Genzo confíe en mí. No tiene nada que temer, eso mismo digo de él.

-Entonces, ¿quién es el hombre que te ha enviado regalos? –Jun replicó, mordaz y enojado. –Nadie sabe quién es y yo tengo mala espina con Matías. Ninguno de los japoneses puede ser porque ellos no te conocen lo suficiente y varios tienen novia e incluso esposa. Dices que Matías no es. A Darío le caemos como Tiro del Fénix al hígado, y ni pensar en Carlos porque nos lo encontramos hace poco. Tampoco puede ser el amigo del otro equipo de Paola porque también lo acabamos de conocer. Entonces, ¿quién es el que te ha estado enviando cosas?

-Andrés… -Saki dijo, seria y dolida. –Esa es una pregunta a la cual quisiera tener respuesta lo más pronto posible, pero no tengo ni una pista. Ni una.

Terminó la canción y Paola se acercó a donde estaban los Aiza, serios, y pretendió cortar algo con sus dedos haciendo tijeras.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Saki a su amiga.

-Corto la tensión entre ustedes –respondió ella, divertida. -¿Qué pasa, chicos? Andan con cara de muertos frescos.

-Adivina. Jun y sus malas espinas.

-Como si nunca hubieras tenido una ¬¬. Como la vez en que sospechabas de Gina…

-¿Quién es Gina? –preguntó Paola, curiosa.

-La curiosidad mató al pato –respondió el muchacho Aiza, avergonzado y molesto.

-¿Acaso fue ese amor de adolescente que tuviste?

-Sí –Saki dijo. –Gina fue compañera nuestra en Colombia, cuando tuvimos que regresar, pero ella nunca me dio buena espina. Al final resultó que le era infiel a Jun, y desde entonces mi querido y guapo hermano es un amargado solitario.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –Jun espetó, ya furioso. Era la primera vez que Paola veía realmente furioso al Aiza.

-¿Qué no es verdad?

-Es verdad que Gina me puso los cuernos… Pero no es verdad que soy un amargado. Sí, sólo he tenido un noviazgo, y quizás fue fallido, pero intenté buscar y nada resultó. Decidí dejar de buscar y ahora la gente me tilda de amargado, solitario, e incluso de… (Nota: Jun tiene un pequeñísimo defecto: Cuando ya se le sale la piedra (se enoja de verdad), a menudo llega a ser tremendamente soez, pero sólo Saki logra detener eso)

Saki se escandalizó por la palabrota de su hermano, y Paola tragó saliva. Era hora de apagar el incendio que estaba causando el colombiano.

-Entonces no has tenido mucha suerte… En eso sí eres muy parecido a Saki, Jun.

-¿Qué?

-Sé la historia de Saki, y tú también la conoces de sobra, así que no es necesario que la repita. Estoy segura que te has llamado a ti mismo alguna vez un Eterno Solitario aunque lo niegues.

-Bueno… Sí me sentía así hace un tiempo, pero al contrario que Saki, sé que uno no debe buscar algo que no le pertenece.

-¿Ya perdiste las esperanzas? –dijo una voz, acercándose. Ken al ataque.

-No tanto que las haya perdido, pero si no es el momento, entonces no vale la pena preocuparse por ello. Por eso digo e insisto que no estoy ahora mismo interesado en conseguir novia…

-Aunque la verdad es que las mujeres que están cerca de ti son unas ciegas –Paola dijo firmemente.

-No digas eso, por favor –Jun dijo, apenado. –Es mejor no complicarse la vida por banalidades como esa.

-Yo no opino lo mismo –Saki dijo. –Tú mismo decías que algún día encontraría a alguien después de lo sucedido con Reiji.

-No sólo fui yo. Mamá y Shinji también. Incluso Sakura te lo decía.

-El sacerdote que predica y no aplica. Caso clásico –Paola dijo tranquilamente, zanjando la discusión.

-Como dijo el célebre filósofo y comediante colombiano Andrés López en boca de mi amigo Carlos Santana: _Deixe assim _–Saki dijo.

-Excelente idea –y en ese momento Carlos se acercó.

-¿Soy yo, o me pareció oír a alguien hablar en portugués?

-Sólo repetí lo que tú habías dicho, Carlinho –Saki respondió.

-Ah… Entonces me estoy volviendo un poco paranoico.

-Pueda que sí, pueda que no. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

Los otros tres fingieron demencia. Jun silbó, Paola se puso a observar un mechón de su cabello para ver si tenía horquillas y Ken desvió la mirada.

-Lo dicho.

-¿Y ahora qué planean hacer?

-Buena pregunta. Paola… ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?

-Bueno, nos iremos en dos días, Saki, por lo que será mejor aprovechar lo que nos queda.

-_Carpe diem_ o muere por irresponsable –Jun dijo, recordando algo que había leído una vez y echándose a reír… Y a su vez los otros que estaba ahí se echaron a reír.

-Esa frase estuvo buenísima –Ken dijo, riéndose como el Pulgoso (Sin ir a ofender. Me refiero a ese perro de las caricaturas viejas de Cartoon Network, compañero del Barón Rojo que se reía casi jadeando. A veces yo misma me río así ;P Eto...sin comentarios nn)

-Buen punto –Carlos agregó, secándose una lágrima de risa. –Aunque yo diría que _carpe diem _o muere por no aprovechar las vacaciones.

----------------------------

No es por ser viciosa, porque de hecho no bebo, pero una vez probé la caipirinha ¡y es deliciosa! o


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo quince**

De ese modo Paola llamó a los del Toho y les preguntó qué iban a hacer ahora, pero se habían encontrado con un serio problema: Matías y Darío estaban peor que una cuba, sobre todo el adusto uruguayo.

-Esto va a estar peor de lo que creía –la Wakabayashi se dijo. –Chicos, no va a haber más planes por hoy, y quizás hasta mañana por la mañana. Con Matías y Darío así va a ser un riesgo.

-Perdónanos por esto, Carlos –Saki dijo a su amigo. –Pero creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a casa a cuidar de estos dos despechados.

-_Não preocupe, Natalia. Me chama amanhã e me conta o que aconteceu com Matías e Dario, OK? _(Perdón otra vez por el portugués de traductor, pero necesitaba que Carlinho dijera algo así para ser discreto. Nah, por mi 'tá bien nn)

_-Muito bem _–Saki respondió en portugués, a sabiendas que su amigo intentaba ser discreto.

Así Jun y Shimano cargaron a Matías, quien canturreaba en español, mientras Ken y Kazuki cargaban con Darío, quien estaba más muerto que vivo (en realidad él tomó más que Matías y por eso estaba peor. ¿La razón? Desconocida para mí Oo ¡Pero no para mi! nn)

-Vaya que pesa este condenado –Shimano murmuró, mientras se aguantaba el tufo del argentino.

-Vaya uno a saber por qué tomaron tanto –Kazuki respondió, viéndose preocupado.

Pero Paola sabía alguna de las razones… O al menos la de Darío. Se dirigieron a sus automóviles y colocaron a Matías en el de Kazuki, mientras Darío se ponía tozudo para entrar.

-¡Me voy a pie! –gritó el uruguayo, tratando de zafarse, mientras sus amigos cuidaban que no perdiera el equilibrio

-Deja de ser tan terco y ya vámonos de una vez –le reclamó Koike ceñudo

-¡_Dejáme de jo...! –_siguió Darío, con los ojos adormilados de tan borracho que estaba

-No se preocupen, yo me iré con Darío en un taxi –dijo Paola, pasando un brazo de su amigo por encima de sus hombros

Mientras, en el interior del automóvil de Kazuki, Matías cantaba divertido XD

-_En un bosque de la China, la chinita se perdió, como yo andaba perdido nos encontramos los dos..._XDD

-_¿Qué está cantando?_ –inquirió Jun divertido, volteando desde el asiento delantero donde se encontraba

-_Creo que una canción del Topo Gigio_ –respondió su hermana, evitando la risa nnU

-_¿Y Darío? _–preguntó el gemelo, viendo por la ventana

-_Ahí sigue, sin querer subirse a ningún automóvil_

_-¿Sabes algo? Me gustas mucho _–dijo de repente Matías, sobresaltando a Saki

-_Eh...¿qué? _–se sonrojó la colombiana notando que el muchacho le sonreía

_-Pero, y oíme bien cuñado, pero...respeto tu relación con el Minotauro y jamás intentaré nada contigo _–añadió Matías con voz de ebrio, levantando solemnemente la mano derecha

-_No soy tu cuñado _–corrigió Jun de malas pulgas

-_Y...eso ya lo sé, sos cuñado de Genzo..._

_-_¿_Nos vamos ya_? –preguntó Kazuki ocupando el asiento del conductor

-¿_Pero y Darío_? –inquirió Saki preocupada, viendo al uruguayo parado y abrazando a Paola

-_No sé ni me importa, no pienso estar rogándole para irnos_ –refunfuñó Eirina, encendiendo el automóvil

-¿_No te llevas muy bien con él, cierto_? –indagó Jun acomodándose en su asiento

-_Nah, no sólo yo y nunca lo haremos. Darío nunca nos consideró sus amigos, para él sólo existe Paola _–gruñó el muchacho, viendo el espectáculo de afuera, en el que en un arranque de borracho Darío se había puesto a gritarle a todo mundo que a la única que quería era a su amiga Paola, dándole un repentino beso en los labios, que dejó a los colombianos boquiabiertos, pero que no pareció despertar susceptibilidad en nadie más, ni siquiera en Ken- _Mejor vámonos..._

Kazuki esperó a que Tsubaki subiera y se fue con su tripulación, ignorando las caras de susto de los gemelos Aiza XD

-Darío, vamos o no –refunfuñó Ken cruzado de brazos

-¡No te me acerques! No sé cómo dejé que mi mejor amiga esté contigo...

-Y dale con eso –gruñó Matsuki, subiendo a su coche

-Ya les dije, váyanse, yo me iré en un taxi con Darío –pidió Paola, dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa a Ken que estaba por perder la paciencia

-Vámonos Ken, igual los veremos en casa de Paola –sugirió Koike, desde el automóvil de Matsuki

Los que quedaban abordaron sus respectivos automóviles y se fueron, con un Ken nada convencido del hecho.

-_Entonces a mi sólo me queda deciros hasta pronto _–dijo Alejandro, acercándose a ellos

-¿_Almorzamos mañana? _–interrogó Paola, sosteniendo a Darío que estaba por dormirse

-_Seguro que sí guapa _–contestó el español sonriendo- _Cuídate Darío y deja de hacer espectáculos_

_-Ya vete Manolo –_gruñó Darío somnoliento

El muchacho se despidió de ambos con un beso en la mejilla y abordó un taxi para irse.

-¿Y ahora cómo nos vamos? –le reclamó Paola a Darío- Estás hasta las chanclas y yo apenas puedo sostenerte

-Acompáñame a llamar a casa –pidió Darío, recuperando el porte y poniéndose a caminar

-Mira que eres bueno para fingir y así aprovechar de insultar a los demás –bufó su amiga divertida, tomándolo del brazo

Ambos caminaron hasta una cabina telefónica, donde Darío tomó el teléfono y marcó, quedándose en silencio hasta volver la bocina a su lugar.

-¿Por qué no hablaste? –inquirió Paola curiosa

-No puedo, ¿qué les diría? –se lamentó Darío, cada momento menos ebrio

-Que quieres saber cómo está Esmeralda –sugirió su amiga

-Yo quiero hablar con ella y con nadie más

-¿Quieres que intente yo?

-¿Lo harías?

Como respuesta Paola tomó el teléfono y marcó nuevamente, contestando en español.

-_Buenas noch..digo, tardes _–saludó mirando su reloj y calculando la diferencia horaria XD- _¿Podría por favor comunicarme con Esmeralda?_

_-¿Quién habla, perdón? –_dijeron al otro lado del teléfono

_-Paola, una amiga..._

_-Un momento..._

_-Van a buscarla –_contó Paola, tapando el teléfono, mientras Darío esperaba ansioso- _¿Aló, Esmeralda?_

_-Ella habla _–contestó la muchacha con voz somnolienta- _¿Quién sos?_

_-Toma _–le dijo Paola a su amigo, pasándole la bocina- _Esmeralda está al habla_

_-E...¿Esmeralda? _–preguntó Darío con un tono de voz tan cariñoso que sus amigos jamás oirían, y que sólo Paola tenía el privilegio de escuchar alguna vez

Creyendo que estaba entrometiéndose en algo privado la germano japonesa se alejó unos metros, en lo que Darío terminaba de conversar. Luego de unos 10 minutos, él volvió con ella, totalmente lúcido y con una linda sonrisa que le adornaba el rostro (¿Darío adusto? Nah, sólo cuando le conviene XD)

-¿Y? Qué pasó –interrogó Paola con curiosidad

-Me extraña mucho y me pidió que vaya a Montevideo a verla –contó Darío contento

-¿Entonces irás?

-Arreglaré unos asuntos en Tokyo al regresar y luego me iré –aseguró su amigo mirándola con ternura- _Gracias por ayudarme_

_-Siempre contigo, en las malas y en las peores, no lo olvides _–dijo Paola, abrazándolo con cariño

-¿Y las buenas? –bromeó Darío

-En ésas no me necesitas...

Camino al departamento de Paola, el automóvil de Kazuki parecía carro fúnebre XD: Kazuki manejaba callado, Jun seguía sorprendido al igual que su hermana por lo que habían visto, Matías dormía la mona y Tsubaki también estaba que la vencía el sueño.

-¿_Y a ustedes qué les pasa? _–inquirió Eirina curioso- _Han estado muy callados_

_-Oye Kazuki-kun _–se atrevió Jun pensativo- _¿Fue nuestra mera impresión o vimos a Paola y Darío besándose?_

_-¿Eso? Fue sólo un roce de labios _–explicó Kazuki sonriendo divertido- _Jaja, no me digan que los preocupó_

_-Jamás podríamos besar así a ningún amigo nuestro _–confesó Saki, reclinándose sobre el asiento de Jun

-_Lo cual los diferencia de nosotros _–añadió Kazuki tranquilamente- _Yo también lo hago a veces y no tiene nada de raro_

_-¿Tú también acostumbras a besar a tus amigas en la boca? –_se horrorizó Jun OO

-_No a mis amigas, sólo a Paola –_corrigió el otro muchacho despierto

-_¿Y Ken? _–indagó Saki curiosa

-_No, a él no –_bromeó el argentino japonés

_-Quiero decir que qué piensa él al respecto –arregló la gemela sonriendo por la ocurrencia_

_-Pues él ya se acostumbró también, porque sabe que no lo hacemos por pasados o libertinos, es una simple e inocente forma de demostrarnos cariño_

Los gemelos se miraron, aun confundidos, y prefirieron no volver a comentar sobre el tema. Matías de cuando en cuando se movía un poco en sus sueños y murmuraba una canción del Topo Gigio XDD.

Al llegar descubrieron que Matsuki y el resto habían sido más rápidos.

-Lo que te pasa por adelantarte, te podíamos indicar un atajo y ni te asomaste –dijo Yutaka divertido, saliendo de su coche

-¿Al menos llegué, no? –se defendió Kazuki, bajando de su asiento

-¿Y Darío y Paola? –preguntó Jun, reuniéndose con ellos

-Aun nada, supongo que no tardarán –murmuró Ken preocupado, mirando en ambas direcciones de la calle

-¡Yo puedo solo, gracias! –exclamó Matías, zafándose de Koike y Shimano, mientras se arreglaba la ropa

-¿Qué, ya se te pasó la borrachera? –indagó Furuta seriamente

-¿Cuál borrachera? Nunca estuve borracho, sólo algo tomado –alegó el argentino, tambaleándose XD

-¿Y por qué cuernos tomaste tanto? –reclamó Takashima enojado

-Porque Darío estaba solito y, como buen amigo que soy, no podía dejarlo solo –contesto Matías con cinismo

-Parecías hombre con mal de amores –comentó Shimano burlón

-¿Mal de amores? Nah, todavía no nació la mujer que me haga sufrir...

-Y yo que creí que era Saki –suspiró Koike con ironía, sonrojando a la colombiana

-Saki es mi amiga y la quiero mucho –aseguró el argentino, rodeando a la chica con un brazo y dándole un beso en la frente- Pero nada más

-Él tiene razón –intervino Jun ceñudo, jalando a su hermana- Sólo son amigos

-Entonces la cosa va peor –se burló Kawabe- Porque si aun no nació esa mujer ¡terminarás siendo un asalta cunas! Jajaja

Ante tal ocurrencia, todos se echaron a reír, hasta Jun XD

-Ja, qué chistosito –se indignó Matías con una sonrisa, aun bastante ebrio XD

Momentos después aparecieron Paola y Darío, quienes bajaron de un taxi. A más de uno sorprendió el hecho de ver al uruguayo completamente bien.

-Qué, qué tanto me miran, les gusto o qué –refunfuñó Darío mirándolos ceñudo

-Ay, pues a mi no me eres indiferente –bromeó Shimano fingiendo amaneramiento

-Baboso... –murmuró el uruguayo de pocas pulgas

-¿Qué le diste que está mejor? –inquirió Ken cuando Paola se le acercó

-Una dosis de la medicina que tanto necesitaba –replicó ella con una sonrisa

Ante tal confesión todos sus amigos pusieron cara de espanto (los muy malpensados XD)

-¡No sean cochambrosos! No es lo que se imaginan –aclaró Paola sospechando lo que habían imaginado

-¿Entramos? Está haciendo un poco de frío –pidió Saki, tratando de evadir cualquier pensamiento impuro XD

-Entonces nosotros los dejamos –anunció Matsuki- Ya que llegaron sanos y salvos, nos vamos a dormir

-Ahumm...hasta mañana –se despidió Tsubaki adormilada

-Querrás decir hasta más tarde –corrigió Jun viendo su reloj- Son como las 3 de la mañana

Se despidieron todos contra todos y algunos se fueron, quedando sólo los asignados a la casa de Paola. Al entrar Saki se encontró con que Ta-kun los esperaba dormidito en la alfombra del living, así que levantó a su leal gato y se lo llevó con ella.

Horas más tarde, a modo de cuentagotas, los ocupantes de ambas casas fueron despertando con un poco de malestar debido a la trasnochada, sin embargo sobra decir quiénes estaban más afectados.

-Ayy...no vuelvo a tomar así en mi vida –murmuró Matías quejumbroso, sosteniéndose la cabeza mientras Paola le preparaba café cargado

-Eso dices siempre –recordó Kazuki divertido

-Buenas –saludó Darío escuetamente, saludando a Paola con un beso en la mejilla y sentándose a esperar una taza de café

-¿Y tú por qué estás tan fresco como lechuga? –inquirió Imai curioso, dándole de comer su papilla a Misuki

-Porque yo no soy un debilucho –replicó el uruguayo con altanería

-Tíya... –murmuró Misuki estirando los bracitos cuando vio aparecer a Saki

-Hola pequeña –saludó la colombiana levantando a la bebé

-Se nota que se encariñó contigo –comentó Naoko, partiendo una manzana- Generalmente se comporta huraña con la gente que no conoce

-Pero a mi me quiere más –se enorgulleció Matías sonriéndole a Misuki

-Ni te atrevas a acercarte a mi hija con ese tufo que traes –amenazó Naoko, blandiendo el cuchillo XD

-Eh, cuidadito con esa arma, señora –reclamó el argentino

-Buenos días –saludó Jun con tremendas ojeras

-Casi tardes –notó Tsubaki divertida, sirviéndose un poco de leche

-¿Qué te pasó que tienes esa cara? –inquirió Ken, que acababa de volver de la tienda, ya que Paola se había antojado cereal

-Matías se la pasó cantando "_yo quiero ser como mi papá_" y no pude dormir –murmuró el colombiano bostezando

-Je, ¿ya se enteraron que eres del club de fans de ese ratón orejón? –se burló Darío

-No es ningún ratón orejón, es el Topo Gigio –defendió Matías haciendo un puchero

-Bueno, bueno, sin peleas –pidió Ken- ¿Alguien más, aparte de la señorita Wakabayashi, quiere cereal?

-Yo sí, gracias –dijo Saki sonriendo

-Dijo "señorita" no "señora Wakabayashi" –se burló Matías, robándole sin querer una sonrisa a Jun

-¡Se refirió a Paola! Y dijo "alguien más", por eso me apunté –refunfuñó la colombiana ruborizada

-Bueno, pero no te enojes... –replicó el argentino extendiendo una palma, que Jun estrechó como si ambos hubieran amanecido con el plan de mortificar a Saki XD

Luego de terminar su café Matías quiso levantar a Misuki, que ya había vuelto a los brazos de su padre, pero Naoko lo amenazó con la mirada. Así que se comió dos plátanos al hilo, y aun con la boca llena, se llevó a la niña a ver caricaturas, murmurando en su huida "ya no huelo mal" XD

--------------------------

El Topo Gigio tiene marca registrada (¡vaya que era tierno ese ratoncito! nn)

Ah...y no se tomen tan a mal las demostraciones amigueras de afecto entre Paola y el resto XDD (suertuda ¬¬)

Misuki Imai también es un personaje de mi creación (chiquito, pero personaje al fin XDD).


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulos dieciséis**

Para el almuerzo todos volvieron a reunirse, con la suma a todos ellos de Manolo y Santana.

-Lástima, yo quería invitar a Mamoru pero no lo encontré –bromeó Takashima a sabiendas de la reacción que podía provocar en Ken

-Si no lo encontraste es porque no buscaste bien en los basurales –rió Shimano- Que es donde segurito Ken lo fue a botar, jaja

-De veras, con amigos como ustedes, no sé para qué están los del Nankatsu –bufó Ken impaciente

-¿Para servir en bromas como ésa? –dijo Jun tranquilamente, desatando la risa general

-_Parad, que no estoy entendiendo nada _–replicó Manolo- _¿Quién es Mamoru?_

_-El simpaticón que ayer estabas chequeando en la disco, ése que andaba con el de pelo crespo _–dijo Matías divertido

-_¿Y por qué no lo invitaron? Yo quisiera conocerlo _–siguió el español, guiñándoles un ojo

-_Nah, me cae que Izawa no es de tu equipo _–alegó Ken con una sonrisa de burla

-_Pero sí del tuyo ¿o no? _–devolvió Manolo, dejando a todos perplejos por su mordacidad, rara vez exhibida

-Jajaja, gol –rió Paola hasta que se le acalambró la cara XD

Después que Saki, entrecortada por la risa, les contó a los que no habían entendido el gran chiste hecho por el español; la risa fue general, mientras Ken rogaba que se lo tragase la tierra.

-Jaja, creo que para sarcásticos, aquí Jun halló competencia –comentó Saki divertida

-Ya dejen de reírse –gruñó Ken- No le veo la gracia

-_Yo sólo dije que por lo que sé, Izawa también juega en tu equipo _–alegó Alejandro sonriendo

-Pero eso no es cosa de risa, sino de mala suerte –replicó el portero de mal humor

-Oigan ya tengo hambre ¿no podemos pedir algo? –sugirió Shimano frotándose el abdomen

-¡Yo quiero comida árabe! –exclamó Kawabe con diplomacia

-¡Nah! El finolis –se burló Koike

-Pues yo quiero una hamburguesa doble con queso y porción grande de papitas fritas, acompañada de una gaseosa tamaño gigante –propuso Takashima con la boca que se le hacía agua

-Eso suena más coherente –apoyó Darío, ganándose la mirada extrañada del resto- ¡Qué! Qué dije

-Apoyaste algo en lugar de dar la contra –murmuró Kazuki boquiabierto

-No exageres Sorimachi –gruñó el uruguayo de malas pulgas

-A ver, a ver, yo les tomo la orden –dijo Matsuki, tomando una libreta y bolígrafo para anotar

-Yo también quiero una hamburguesa –pidió Saki

-Yo quiero alitas de pollo –dijo Paola

-¿Tú Jun? –interrogó Matsuki

-Lo mismo que mi hermana

-¿Ken?

-Alitas de pollo

-¿Darío?

-Pollo frito

-Tenía que ser el contreras –murmuró Yutaka divertido- ¿Santana? ¿Manolo? ¿Tsubaki?

-Yo también un pollo frito, por favor –pidió el brasileño con educación

-Y yo que creí que con eso de "invitación a almorzar" se trataba de algo más casero –bufó el español- Pero bueno...yo también quiero pollo

-Yo una hamburguesa –pidió Tsubaki

-¡Entonces todo listo! –exclamó Matsuki, dirigiéndose a la puerta- Vuelvo en un rato

-¡Voy contigo! –ofreció Shimano saliendo tras de él

-¿Y el pedido de los demás? –indagó Saki curiosa

-Hamburguesa doble con doble porción de papas fritas y refresco extra grande –repitieron a coro los que faltaban

-No son nada innovadores –explicó Paola divertida- Siempre piden lo mismo

-¿Hasta Naoko? –se extrañó la colombiana

-Naoko fue la que empezó con la idea –aclaró Ken sonriendo

-Somos una manada de tragones –confesó Takashima divertido

-Oigan, ¿ya hicieron el pedido? –preguntó Matías apareciendo con Misuki en brazos

-Ahá –contestaron todos al unísono

-Ah...¡ok! –dijo el argentino sin más- Oye Naoko, como que Misuki se pudrió otra vez

-Tú la tienes sólo para jugar con ella, pero a la hora de cambiarla te esfumas –le reclamó Naoko, tomando a su hija

-No soy su padre –replicó Matías mirando a Imai

-Él tampoco la cambia –respondió la muchacha, llevándose a la niña

-¿Verdad que huele bastante mal? –dijo Imai con cara de fuchi cuando Matías se sentó junto a él

-Me late que Naoko no la alimenta sanamente –opinó el argentino tranquilamente

Alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos después Matsuki y Shimano regresaron cargados de varias bolsas. Una vez que todos se dispusieron como pudieron en una mesa grande en el jardín, se pusieron a devorar sus pedidos. Ya en la tarde decidieron jugar a las cartas.

-¡Póquer de ases! –exclamó Shimano contento, mostrando sus cartas, que no hacían más que una escalera XD

-Eso no es póquer –gruñó Manolo harto de estarle explicando el juego a su amigo, con quien estaba haciendo pareja para la ocasión

-¿Por qué no cambiamos de juego? Shimano se la pasa arruinando el entretenimiento –pidió Koike recogiendo los naipes de todos

-Mientras ustedes piensan qué jugar, yo voy por unos CD's –anunció Matías, dirigiéndose a uno de los dormitorios

Momentos después, mientras los demás pensaban un nuevo juego, Matías puso en la radio que había uno de sus CD's.

-Hips don't lie –murmuró Jun escuchando la melodía- _De Shakira_...

-Esa canción me gusta mucho –comentó Naoko poniéndose a bailar

-Mejor siéntate o Shakira te demanda –se burló Matías con crueldad, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la ofendida muchacha, cantando luego una parte XD- _En Barranquilla se baila así..._

-Ya sé, juguemos a adivinar la canción –propuso Takashima

-Pero no sería justo, aquí hay gente de varios países y diferentes gustos musicales –replicó Furuta

-Entonces podemos separarnos en dos equipos, con latinos en ambas partes –opinó Paola, logrando aceptación

De manera que de toda la bola de gente que allí había, terminaron en dos grupos. En uno Saki, Matías y Kazuki representando a los que sabían español, Shimano como conocedor de portugués, además de Naoko, Furuta, Takashima, Koike y Matsuki. Mientras que en el otro Paola, Darío, Manolo y Jun sabían español, Santana portugués, y Ken, Imai, Kawabe y Tsubaki los complementaban. Ta-kun estaba de espectador y juez imparcial XD, junto a Misuki que lo sostenía en su regazo. Así que cuando se reunían en grupo y elegían una canción, llamaban a uno del otro equipo para que cante el trocito de canción que ellos le decían.

Obviamente sobra suponer que todo resultó un griterío tremendo cuando no estaban de acuerdo por las elecciones difíciles o títulos errados que querían hacer validar.

-¡Pero por qué no! –reclamaba Matías airadamente- ¡Si le atiné!

-Acertaste con la canción, pero no con el nombre del grupo –replicó Paola

-Era "Tras de mi" –comentó Jun divertido

-Pero el grupo no se llama "Sublevado", sino "Rebelde" –explicó Manolo a punto de reír XDD

-Técnicamente es lo mismo –alegó Shimano despreocupadamente

-Pero no tiene que ser "técnicamente lo mismo" sino "tiene que ser lo mismo" –recordó Imai

-Pero nosotros les hicimos pasar una canción con el título diferente –protestó Kazuki

-Problema suyo –bufó Darío con soberbia

-Al menos tenía cierta relación –explicó Paola- Ya que de "All the things she said" a "All the things he said" no varía mucho

-Varía el género –recordó Takashima diplomáticamente

-No si la canta Manolo –bromeó Imai divertido, sin siquiera mellar al español que rió divertido, dándole la razón

-¡Mejor terminemos esto aquí, o terminarán peleados como la última vez! –advirtió Naoko, llevándose a Misuki, que ya bostezaba de sueño

-¿Qué pasó la última vez? –preguntó Saki curiosa, en lo que los demás se desorganizaban aun replicando

-Jugábamos Twister, en eso Shimano pisó a Darío, quien se tropezó y terminó encima de Kazuki, quien en la caída jaló a Matsuki, él trató de levantarse e hizo caer a Furuta, que al caer golpeó a Takashima, quien por defenderse le dio en la cara a Kawabe, que quiso vengarse y casi le rompió la nariz a Matías, que se alteró y terminó repartiendo golpes, uno le fue a dar a Ken, que por reflejo se defendió y aventó a Matías, que cayó sobre Imai y él sobre los que ya estaban caídos –contó Paola casi sin aliento

-_Qué complicado _–murmuró Jun sobrecogido

-_Jaja, pues a mi me parece de lo más divertido _–dijo su hermana, imaginando la pirámide humana que seguro terminaron por formar XDD

Aquella noche pasó de lo más tranquila, hasta que Saki notó que Matías se ponía de pie y a hurtadillas se dirigía a la puerta. La colombiana, extrañada, lo siguió y pudo ver, por las luces del pasillo de afuera, que el argentino dejaba algo en la puerta y luego volvía a cerrarla. Más rápida que él Saki regresó a su futón, intrigada acerca del contenido de aquella caja.

Al día siguiente, con el canto...naah, mejor dicho, con el llanto de Misuki que había despertado de malas, todos los demás también fueron levantándose. Darío fue a buscar el periódico, cuando se topó con una pequeña caja que alzó y se la fue a dar a Saki, que ya estaba con Paola preparando el desayuno en la cocina.

-_Tomá, es para vos _–dijo Darío, entregándole el presente

-_¿De quién es? _–quiso saber Saki, pero el uruguayo sólo se encogió de hombros como respuesta

-_Buen día a todos _–saludó Matías contento, dándole una mordida a la manzana que acababa de alzar del frutero

-_Ábrelo _–pidió Jun curioso a su hermana, mientras ella veía alternativamente con sospecha al argentino y a la caja

Saki la abrió y descubrió una nueva rosa roja, con una nota en español que decía _"Quiero estar contigo"_. Al leer la nota Jun se quedó perplejo, renaciendo en él las sospechas sobre Matías y aquellos regalos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Saki, que también tenía esa duda, pero aun no le parecía lógico.

-Invité a Santana y Manolo a almorzar –comentó Paola- Y les dije que cada quien debía traer o preparar aquí algo propio de su país, como digna despedida de Yokohama

-Voy a extrañar Yokohama –suspiró Shimano

-Pronto se te pasa –trató de consolarlo Imai

-Extrañarás el descanso, que es distinto –opinó Ken con ironía- Ya que aquí o en un cuarto de hotel en el centro de Tokyo, tú te la pasas bien si estás vagueando

-Bueno, eso sí... –admitió Tadashi con cierto cinismo

Para la hora del almuerzo Saki y Jun preparaban un plato típico colombiano, mientras Paola y Naoko hacían pollo Teriyaki; Manolo había traído una paella de mariscos y Carlos preparaba caipirinha. Matías, Kazuki y Darío improvisaron una parrilla en el jardín y se dedicaron a cocinar un asado y unos chorizos, invitándoles a sus amigos primeramente, como es la costumbre argentina, unos choripanes antes del plato principal. Shimano y Koike eran los encargados del arroz, mientras Imai con la ayuda de Misuki, hacía wasabi.

Cuando todo estuvo listo bajaron al jardín a poner una larga mesa, donde sirvieron la mezcla de comidas y se dispusieron a comer.

-¡Por las mejores vacaciones que pudimos tener! –dijo Kazuki levantando un vaso con caipirinha

-¡Porque los lazos de amistad entre todos se mantengan pese a la distancia que nos separe! –añadió Matías con una copita de sake

-¡Porque la locura se les pase algún día y yo me anime entonces a volver! –dijo Jun en tono de burla, sorprendiendo a su hermana

-¡Porque Paola y Ken al fin se casen, o ya de plano le den a la unión libre! –bromeó Shimano, ganándose dos golpes en la nuca de parte de los colorados aludidos XDD

-Por las grandes demostraciones de afecto que me han hecho y que quizá no he sabido corresponder –murmuró Saki pensativa, mirando a Matías que bromeaba con Shimano

-Por la verdadera amistad, que ve más allá de cómo somos, qué nos gusta o qué tan diferentes podamos ser –añadió Alejandro conmovido

-Por ustedes, un gran grupo de amigos que tienen suerte de tenerse entre sí –acotó Carlos sonriendo

-¡_Kampai_! Que ya tengo sed –los interrumpió Darío, brindando todos al fin

De manera que al terminar el brindis los murmullos de charlas diversas sumados al tintineo de vasos y cubiertos inundó aquél almuerzo de despedida. Y mientras Shimano corría junto a Saki para tomarse una jarra de agua al hilo, porque el wasabi que había hecho Imai estaba demasiado picante, ella se animó a hablar con Matías.

-¿Puedo hablarte un minuto? –dijo tímidamente ella

-Claro –contestó el argentino sonriente, dejando su plato y yendo un poco más allá

-_Matías, tú sabes que durante todo este tiempo he recibido regalos de un admirador secreto..._

_-Y...lo sé_

_-Y sabes también que lo que este admirador secreto demuestra por mi va más allá de una simple demostración de afecto_

_-Ahá..._

_-Ayer vi que te asomaste a la puerta en la noche, mientras nadie te veía _–confesó Saki ruborizada, reparando en el bonito color de ojos café claro del muchacho

-_¿Y qué con eso? –_él se encogió de hombros

-_Gracias por todo Mati _–dijo la colombiana, abrazándolo repentinamente- _Eres un gran amigo y tenía que decírtelo, pero..._

-_Pará un poquito _–pidió Matías extrañado, separándose de ella- _¿Vos creés que el de los regalos...fui yo?..._

_-------------------------_

Si quieren saberlo no es invento mío, en unos profiles de los personajes de CT leí que Ken y Mamoru llegan a ser parte, ambos, del Yokohama Marinos (¿o era de los Flugels? ¡el caso es que llegan a compartir equipo!)

"Hips don't lie" es una canción de Shakira (que por cierto la oigo hasta en sueños y ya me está llegando al tuétano ).


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo diecisiete: las vacaciones acaban...**

Saki no respondió, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-_Mirá, no sé por qué lo pensás, pero creeme cuando te digo que no fui yo _–explicó Matías sonriendo con dulzura- _Me gustás, eso te lo dije una vez, pero yo no le juego sucio a nadie, ni siquiera a Genzo. Si hubieras estado libre, te daría regalos sin temor de esconderme tras un anónimo_

_-¿No...no fuiste tú? _–balbuceó Saki avergonzada por su metida de pata

-_No, lastimosamente no _–aseguró él acariciándole una mejilla

-_¡Matías, teléfono, es Soledad! _–gritó Kazuki, arrojándole a su amigo su celular

-_Gracias _–contestó su amigo tomando el aparato- _Disculpame un momento..._

Matías se alejó un poco, mientras Shimano se acercaba a él, jarra de agua en mano, bastante interesado en su charla.

-¿Por qué la cara roja? –interrogó Paola cuando Saki se sentó nuevamente junto a ella

-Creí que era Matías, y no era –dijo su amiga suspirando

-Que Matías era qué ¿bostero? ¿cínico? ¿vago? –bromeó la germano japonesa

-No, que era el que me daba los regalos –explicó Saki vagamente

-¿Creíste que era Matías? –se sorprendió Paola enarcando las cejas

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –se defendió su amiga

-Nada. Es sólo que...nada, no me hagas caso –vaciló la otra chica, sirviéndose más caipirinha (la caipirinha es bieeeeeeeeen rica o)

Saki la miró con extrañeza pero prefirió no indagar, más bien la distrajo una extraña competencia que se llevaba a cabo sillas más allá entre Matsuki y su hermano. La competencia era "quién tragaba más arroz en veinte segundos". Después de ese tiempo ganó Jun por escasas dos cucharas más que Matsuki, pero al final los dos terminaron con dolor de estómago XD

-Tu hermano se ha vuelto menos inhibido –comentó Ken, que había ido por un par de botellas de refresco

-El entorno lo ha cambiado para bien –dijo Saki complacida de ver a Jun siendo felicitado por Takashima y Koike- Ahora tiene más amigos...

-Y nosotros tenemos aun más amigos –recordó Paola sonriendo, reparando en Carlos, que charlaba con Darío- ¿No es fantástico?

-_Por favor, dime qué te dijo _–rogaba Shimano a Matías después que él colgó y se servía otro plato de paella

-_Me dijo que te mandara saludos, nada más_ –respondió el argentino

-_Oh... _–se lamentó Tadashi haciendo un puchero de disconformidad

-_¿Quién es Soledad? _–inquirió por lo bajo Saki curiosa

-_Es una amiga de Matías que le gusta a Shimano _–contó Paola divertida

-_Ah..._

-_Bueno, creo que es hora de irme _–anunció Manolo acercándose a despedirse

-_Yo también me voy _–dijo Santana

-_Que tengáis un bonito viaje, espero veros en Tokyo _–continuó el español- _Fue un gran gusto conoceros, chavales_

_-Igualmente Alejandro _–sonrió Saki abrazando al muchacho

-_Eres un tipazo, con todo y todo _–comentó Jun estrechando su mano

-_Y ustedes sois dos magníficas personas. Espero volveros a encontrar otra vez..._

_-Pues para mi también fue un gusto pasarla con ustedes _–confesó Carlos sonriendo- _Nunca creí encontrar tan buenos amigos en Japón_

_-Somos mejores amigos que Tsubasa _–dijo Shimano jactancioso XD

_-Je, no sé si lo serán, pero de que son más divertidos, eso es seguro _–confirmó el brasileño- _Adiós y gracias por todo_

-_¿Volverás a Brasil? _–inquirió Saki abrazando a su amigo

-_Quizá mañana _–respondió él- _Obrigado meu amiga _(¿cómo se escribe amiga en portugués:?)

_-Adiós Carlinho..._

_-Juninho, meu amigo _–siguió Santana, despidiéndose de Jun- _Obrigado..._

_-Por nada mi hermano _–devolvió Jun

Ambos muchachos se fueron luego de despedirse del resto de los que quedaban. Poco a poco, cuando ya todos terminaron de comer, fueron recogiendo la mesa. Una vez finalizada la labor, Matsuki y los demás alojados en casa de Ken habían ido a recoger sus maletas para retornar ya, dejando sólo a Saki y Paola en el edificio de departamentos, llevando las últimas bandejas.

-¿Dónde están Matías y los otros? No fueron a casa de Ken ¿o sí? –quiso saber Saki, algo molesta de que las dejaran

-Dizque fueron a comprar recuerditos, para mi que se fueron con la vecina a coquetear –comentó Paola

-¿Qué vecina?

-Una que vive junto a mi puerta ¿no lo notaste? El donjuan de Matías le estuvo dejando regalos todas las noches en mi puerta, de manera que al pasar ella los recoja –explicó su amiga

-Entonces...era eso –sonrió la colombiana divertida

-Ahá, y quizás resultó, porque ella le guiña el ojo cada que lo ve

Ambas charlaban en lo que subían a su departamento, al llegar casi a la puerta ambas se asustaron al ver a un tipo alto vestido con capucha y ropa negros, que intentaba forzar la puerta. Saki le pidió silencio a Paola y se acercó a él sigilosamente.

-Ningún ladronzuelo nos va a amedrentar –pensó Saki levantando una bandeja sobre su cabeza

-Este...Saki –murmuró Paola sorprendida

-Shh...

Ante el murmullo el "ladrón" volteó, lo que provocó que por reflejo de defensa Saki le de en la cabeza más fuerte de lo planeado, tirándolo al piso.

-¡Pero qué hiciste! –exclamó Paola asustada

-¡Cómo qué! Nos defendí –replicó Saki, preparando otra vez su "arma mortal", ya que el ladrón estaba por incorporarse

-¿Pero qué pasó aquí? –preguntó Matías preocupado, saliendo de la puerta vecina seguido de una linda muchacha de ojos azules

En lo que el mareado ladrón intentaba ponerse de pie, se le cayó una cajita alargada de la mano, que Saki creyó reconocer, así que inmediatamente se dispuso a recogerla, topándose con la mano del tipo que se lo impidió.

-No la alces –murmuró él dejando a Saki estupefacta

-¡Sabía que lo arruinarías! ¡eres un bestia! –protestó Paola, dándole un puñetazo en el pecho

-¡Ouch! La bestia es otra, ¿crees que golpeas como manita de princesa?

-Ge...¿Genzo? –balbuceó la colombiana con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos

-Hola preciosa –saludó él, quitándose la capucha y reemplazándola por una gorra negra

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Saki no pudo más y se lanzó a abrazarlo, siendo plenamente correspondida al gesto

-Pues queriéndote dar una sorpresa, pero no pude –se lamentó Genzo- Sí que golpeas duro, ¿eh?

-¿Eh? ¡¡Lo siento, lo siento! –la chica se deshizo en disculpas separándose de él- No sabía que eras tú. Paola ¿tú lo sabías?

-Ahá –murmuró su amiga divertida

-¿Y por qué no me detuviste?

-Y para qué, quería ver cómo le dabas en toda la cabezota al Minotauro, jajaja –rió Paola con malicia, secundada por Matías

-Minotauro lo serás tú –refunfuñó su primo sintiéndose ofendido

Una vez pasado el conmocionador evento XD, todos entraron (claro, menos la vecina XD) y le pasaron a Genzo una bolsa de hielo para que se la ponga en el lugar donde ya tenía un chichón.

-¿Qué hacías tú con esa caja? –interrogó su novia al notar que él aun tenía tal elemento en su mano

-Era el último regalo que quería hacerte antes de que sepas que vine por ti –explicó el portero tranquilamente

-¿¡Tú eras el de los regalos? –se sorprendió Saki y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando notó a Matías con una miradita cómplice de "te dije que yo no era"

-Claro, o quién pensabas que era ¿Sorimachi? –se burló Genzo

-No precisamente él –susurró la chica avergonzada, bajando la mirada

-Pero qué maleducado soy –dijo Matías saliendo al salvataje de Saki cuando notó que su novio estaba por preguntarle "¿entonces quién creíste que te los daba?"- Soy Matías, un amigo de Paola

-¿Amigo tuyo? –inquirió Genzo enarcando una ceja en lo que estrechaba la mano del argentino- ¿Otro?

-Y hay más de donde vino él –se burló Paola- ¿Quieres conocerlos?

-Debiste presentarle a Manolo, de seguro a él le hubiera "encantado" –comentó Matías divertido

-¿Verdad que sí? –devolvió su amiga mientras compartían una mirada maliciosa que provocó una sonrisa de Saki

Rato después llegó toda la manada y sobra decir que poco o nada les agradó la presencia del primo Wakabayashi.

-Hola Genzo –saludó Ken con la cordialidad que siempre demostraba con él, pero que no por eso lo hacía llamarse su amigo

-Hola Wakashimazu, cómo va todo –devolvió él en el mismo tono

Los demás apenas ladraron un "hola" o simplemente lo ignoraron. Sin embargo Shimano no dejó pasar la oportunidad de saludarlo con un "qué tal, Minotauro", que provocó que Kazuki y Koike se lo lleven a encerrar al baño antes que el portero salga de sus casillas.

Teniéndolo todo organizado, y habiendo Saki curioseado su regalo, que no era nada más que una preciosa cadena de oro blanco con un zafiro azul traído directamente de España, lugar donde Genzo había jugado su último partido antes de tomarse las vacaciones que lo llevaron de regreso a su país; los amigos de la germano japonesa se pusieron a ordenar las maletas en los automóviles, que en esta ocasión eran cuatro.

-Entonces tú y Jun volverán con Genzo ¿no? –preguntó Paola algo desilusionada

-Creo que es lo mejor –contestó Saki sin desprenderse de la mano de su novio

-Lo siento muchachos, pero tengo que estar con la familia –se lamentó Jun melodramáticamente, en lo que sus nuevos amigos lo consolaban verdaderamente apenados XDD

-¿Hasta Ta-kun tendrá que ir con ellos? –preguntó Shimano entristecido mientras acariciaba el lomo del gatito negro, que yacía dormido en sus brazos

-Tarde hiciste las paces con él –se burló Matías, tomando a Ta-kun y devolviéndoselo a su dueña- Toma a tu gato y no lo descuides

-Claro que no –aseguró ella tomándolo con suavidad

-Entonces creo que hasta aquí llegamos todos juntos –comentó Matsuki- Me divertí mucho, de veras gracias por todo Ken y Paola

-No tienes por qué amigo –contestó Ken con una sonrisa

-¿Nos vamos ya? Tengo prisa por llegar –anunció Darío, golpeando con su mano la puerta del automóvil de Kazuki, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento junto al conductor

-¿Por qué a mi? –se lamentó Sorimachi, abrazando a Paola

-No exageres, ya prometió cambiar de actitud contigo –lo regañó Paola

-Si no nos vemos, fue un gusto Jun –se despidió Koike dándole la mano- Siempre serás bienvenido a cualquiera de nuestras casas en Japón

-Digo lo mismo –añadió Furuta- Son unos buenos amigos

En lo que todos se despedían de los Aiza, ignorando deliberadamente a Genzo XD a quien no le importó ni un cacahuate, Ken y Paola los miraban sonrientes.

-¿Y ahora tú? Con quién irás –gruñó Genzo

-No me voy –aseguró su prima sonriendo

-¡Cómo que no te vas!

-Nop, me quedaré unos días más con Ken –anunció Paola mirando desafiante a su primo

-Pero...

-Esperamos que la pasen bien –intervino Saki, impidiendo así que Genzo siga replicando

-Será mejor que la cuides y que no se pasen de listos –advirtió el portero del Hamburgo a manera de despedida, mirando con desconfianza a Ken que pedía que se lo trague la tierra XD

-Adiós Paola –dijo Jun acercándose a darle la mano

-_Cuídate mucho Andresito _–dijo ella, dándole un cariñoso abrazo- _Y cuida a tu hermana, que la pobre anda bien afectadita del gusto y no sabemos si tiene repercusiones_

_-Jaja, lo haré, no te preocupes _–devolvió el colombiano

-¡_Cómo que lo harás! _–se indignó su hermana en lo que recibía un abrazo de Paola

-_Ve con cuidado y vuelve pronto a Japón –_recomendó Paola conmovida

-_Voy a extrañarte, amiga _–susurró Saki a punto de llorar

-_Y yo a ti..._

_-_Naaa...

-_También voy a extrañarte a ti Ta-kun _–dijo la Wakabayashi, limpiándose las lágrimas y dándole un beso en la cabeza al gatito

-_Adiós..._ –dijo la colombiana una vez en la vagoneta blanca de Genzo, con Ta-kun en su regazo y Jun en el asiento de atrás

-_¡Cuídense mucho! _–exclamó Paola cuando los automóviles se alejaban

_-¡Eh, Paola! _–gritó Jun sacando medio cuerpo a través de la ventanilla abierta- _¡Gracias por unas locas vacaciones de verano! ¡adiós...!_

-Adiós amigos... –susurró Paola con la voz entrecortada, mientras Ken la rodeaba por los hombros con un brazo y ambos agitaban un brazo en señal de despedida...

**OWARI nn**

Y así de esta manera finaliza la finalización de este fic que parecía no debía tener fin XDD

Gracias mil, mil, pero mil a mi amigocha Saki-chan por compartir otro loco fic conmigo (¿en verdad no te arrepientes? XDD). Sabes que disfruto mucho escribir contigo nn

Cabe recordar que los personajes de CT son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Saki y Jun Aiza, y Eri Kooda son creación y propiedad de Saki Hashimoto.

Paola Wakabayashi, Matías Dugatkin, Darío Penagos, Alejandro "Manolo", Tsubaki, Naoko, Misuki, Esmeralda y hasta Soledad no serán marca registrada, pero Tsuki se esforzó (sí claro ¬¬) en crearlos nn

¡¡Hasta un próximo "Saki – Tsuki"! (muájaja...tiemblen, porque éste no será el último, ñaca ñaca XD)


End file.
